Love at Shikon High: Summer After High School
by MusicLuvr55
Summary: Kagome and friends are finally out of high school and are ready for a summer of fun before college. But what happens when it's time to separate and leave to go to different colleges? Will Kagome have to leave Inuyasha? What if something from her past tries to haunt her before she can even decide? Is a summer of fun impossible for Kagome? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Heya! :D Here's the sequel to Love at Shikon High, my first ever story that seemed a pretty big hit and I knew if I didn't make a sequel, I would have some pretty angry messages. Lolz. :) But I actually wanted to make this but I warn you, it's going to be different from what others have done and it'll have my own little spin on it, of course.

I really hope you enjoy!

~Love at Shikon High: Summer After High School~

~Graduation; June 5, 2014

"These last four years of our life have been filled with many ups and downs and has been the so called best of our lives. Since these four years are coming to an end tonight with our graduation, I would like to say this; those people lied."

I laugh along with the rest of our class, and with the audience, as Sachi, the valedictorian, smiles through her speech. She's a half cat demon with deep tan skin and light brown hair with cat ears on the top tipped with black. She's wearing a robe like the rest of us graduating; it's black and so is the hat with a gold tassel.

"Really, these years have been great and have taught us all amazing life lessons that we shall take with us to the future. Whether those lessons were taught in class or out of it, I believe we all learned something we shall keep forever in our hearts and in our minds."

**Like how we should get a valedictorian who doesn't talk as much**

I stifle a smile at Inuyasha's comment and hope no one sees me.

_Inuyasha, don't be mean_

I can almost see his eye roll and resist the urge to turn around just to make sure he didn't role his eyes at me. I zone back into her speech, hoping it'll be over soon. I look around at all my class mates and then at the audience and smile at my mom who's sitting with Kaede and Sota with Sayuri Hananyo and her family on his other side. Or, Sayuri's little sister on his other side to be more specific. I turn back to Sachi, already ready to throw my hat up and leave.

"And so, it is my great honor to congratulate you all and wish you the best of luck in the future. Congrats Class of 2014; we did it!" She squeals and jumps up and down. We clap and scream along with her, excited to be done with high school after all these years. Now we just have to get through graduation…

* * *

Once we're all sitting again with our diplomas in our hands, Sachi and the principal say a few more words, most of which I don't really listen too. Then, finally, the hats are thrown and there's more cheering and screaming and then we are free to mingle among ourselves, most of which contain tears and laughter and talks about plans for the night or for summer.

I turn around and see Inuyasha Takahashi and my breathe catches, even after all this time. His long silver hair clashes with the dark robe that seems to show off his muscles even through all that shapeless fabric. His golden eyes seem to sparkle with a mischievous light as he looks at me, a smile forming on his lips.

I smile and throw my arms around his neck, laughing when he twirls me up around the air. He sets me down and I kiss him, loving how he lifts me slightly so I'm closer to him. He sets me back down and I turn to hug the rest of the gang.

"I can't believe it!" Ayame Mori says, tears streaming down her face as she hugs me. Her red hair is pulled in its regular pigtails with her diploma in her hand. I brush a few tears from my cheeks. I smile and laugh.

"I can't believe I'm crying about it." I say.

"Me either." Koga Sasaki says, smiling from his place beside Ayame. His blue eyes shine from the lights in the gym and his ponytail is the same as always, making me smile. He walks over and hugs me close and I hug him back, super tight. "Kags, I can't breathe."

I laugh and let him go. "Sorry. You know how emotional I get in times like these." Sango Kimaru comes up, her dark eyes a contrast to the sparkly eye shadow on her eyes. She's smiling, her hair going over her shoulders. I hug her too.

"Kags; I'll see you in like 2 or 3 hours for the party." She says. I step away. She stands beside Miroku Yoshida, who smiles.

"Kagome, you seem very distressed for someone who has just graduated." He says, his earring twinkling slightly in the light.

"I know but…it's an emotional time for me!" I say. Inuyasha puts his arm over my shoulders and I get closer to him.

"You guys!" I hear someone yelling. I look over to see Rin Abe, coming our way with all our family in tow. Her hair is in elegant curls while wearing a purple dress with blue flowers blooming at the bottom of the bubble skirt. It's strapless and beautiful.

"Oh Rin. You look gorgeous!" I say, hugging her.

"And you look sad. Smile girl!" She says, smiling herself. She moves on to the next person and my mom stands before me in a red dress, hugging me as well.

"Oh, look at my baby…" She says, tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

"Oh mom…" I say, crying all over again. I hug her tight.

"I can't believe you're already graduating high school!" She says.

"I know mom…I know… I can't believe it either."

"I mean, I remember you when you were 4 and would dress up in your princess outfits and you'd say that's what you wanted to be when you grow up. Now you're all grown up…" She takes a step back and tries to dry up her tears.

"Mom…" Sota says, rolling his eyes while smiling. He looks at me, and I suddenly realize how old he has gotten. His blue polo shirt shows the slight muscles and his khaki's give him a sophisticated look. He holds Emiko's hand, Sayuri's little sister.

Emiko has medium length light pink hair that has blue tips with curls all over, natural, and has a slightly tanner skin shade than Sayuri. She's wearing a purple dress with pink and white polka dots on it. She's smiling. It's funny how she looks somewhat like Sayuri and yet they aren't even related; Sayuri's adopted.

"Heya." I say to them. I wave at Sayuri, who's standing beside Ginta and Hakkaku with Koga and Ayame. Kiehauna is with Hakkaku and I believe they have something going on but they would never admit to it…well, at least not now anyway.

"Congrats!" Sayuri says, rushing to my side in her sparkling pink dress and long curly pink hair. I hug her back and smile.

"Congrats to you too!" I say, talking about her graduation 2 days before. She smiles big, standing back beside Ginta. He smiles at me. "Congrats. I'll see y'all at Inuyasha's, right?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" Hakkaku says, already yelling. Kiehauna rolls her hazel mixed with blue and green eyes at me, smiling. Her tan compliments her midnight blue dress with black lace and black and silver heels that match the midnight blue and silver tips of her waist length hair. The diamond on her nose twinkles.

"Congrats!" I call to her.

"Thanks. You too!" She says back, coming to hug me. I hug her back and then I'm being whisked away in the crowd as everyone begins going to their cars. "Bye!" I call to everyone as I walk with my mom, Sota, Inuyasha, and Kaede. Emiko went with Sayuri.

I curl closer to Inuyasha as he throws his arm over my shoulders. I'm flipping through my closet, trying to remember what I had picked out. Also, what accessories did I pick?

"Mom, I'm going to rush home to get ready, okay?" I tell her, knowing we'll have to drop Kaede at her house. Mom smiles, taking my diploma with her for almost no real reason but I'm not going to take it away from her.

"Okay."

"Mom, me and you are going to have lunch tomorrow. My treat." I say, smiling back. She nods her head, trying not to cry.

I start walking with Inuyasha towards his shiny black Camaro. I get in and buckle up, turning to Inuyasha as he does the same. I smile.

"Can you believe we just graduated?" I ask him. He starts driving.

"It's about damn time." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Don't you dare deny how much fun this year has been. Or how many memories we've made." I think about prom, our band gigs, regular school days, dates… "This year went by so fast…"

"You sound as if you'll miss it."

"I will… Inuyasha, do you not understand that we might be separated? Not necessarily me and you but all of us in general. This is the real world now…"

"You're being a Debby downer."

"And you're being a Derek dickhead."

He laughs. "I taught you that."

"No. You taught me who that could be but I made it up." I look out the window, enjoying the familiar feel of his hand gripping my own. I sigh and think, wondering where Kikyo went.

After our big fight, it was almost like she just disappeared…and yet, it's almost as if I know she's out there somewhere, waiting. Japan is an interesting place which means she could be anywhere.

"Earth to Kags!" Inuyasha says, his voice pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I ask, looking at him; or the side of his face anyway since that's all I can see.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Blocking me out."

"Oh… Sorry." I bring down the barrier around my thoughts and open up the door again. "I don't mean too."

"I know and that's what worries me."

"Aww, you worry?" I tease, laughing at his smirk. "It's okay. Just a defense mechanism I suppose."

"But why from me?"

"You can be scary sometimes."

He gives me a look and I laugh. "So are you in the mornings." He laughs while I give him a look.

"If you didn't stalk me you wouldn't know."

"You invite me over."

"No, you come over."

"Because I can tell when you need me."

"…Yeah. You're a good boyfriend like that." I squeeze his hand as he pulls into my driveway. We get out and he walks me to the door. I turn to him and smile.

"I'll see you in like 30." I say. I kiss him, my arms wrapping around his neck and then I step away, blushing slightly. "See ya." I go to open the door but he pulls me back and kisses me again, lifting me off the ground and pressing me super close to him where air can't even get between us.

I pull back and feel as if I'm gasping for air, aware of how hot is seems. "Inuyasha, I've really got to get ready. I promise I'll see you in 30." I bring my mouth close to his ear when I see his slight frown. "And trust me, you'll like it better that way."

He sets me down and I run my hand over his face, smiling brightly. "I love you…" I whisper. He smiles slightly.

"Love you too." He kisses my cheek and is gone to the car. I go inside, willing my skin to cool from where it touched his.

_Focus Kagome, focus… Just get dressed before something really happens._

* * *

I swipe on my lip gloss, puckering into the mirror and then poof up my crimped hair to give it some volume. I twirl around in the mirror and smile at myself, happy with the slightly dressy dress, knowing I'll light up the room as usual.

I hear a knock on the balcony door and smile, knowing its Inuyasha.

_Come in_

He opens the door and closes it. I turn and we look over each other, each in mutual liking. Well, maybe he likes it more.

He's wearing a black button up shirt that has the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans with his usual converses. He looks very sexy.

He looks me over; from my crimped hair, over my slight make-up, down the light blue dress with a dark blue sash under the chest and has dark blue color slashes on the dress along with silver glitter on the mesh over it all to my glitter silver heels. I spin around and smile.

"Ya like?" I ask, smiling as he puts his hands on my waist as I put my behind his neck. The dress that goes mid thigh seems really short and the little spaghetti straps almost seem to enhance the chest more than a sweet heart neckline. I feel hot and I can tell I'm blushing.

"Very much." He says, his voice low. He goes to kiss me but I back away. He gives me a questioning look.

"I just put on lip gloss. You said before you hated the feeling of it along with the taste, although I got a new flavor." I add the last part almost as an afterthought to myself.

"Fine." He says. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, it'll be gone by the end of the night." I say, smiling as he smiles his crocked half smile that I love. "That's the spirit! Let's go." I grab my silver clutch and my black leather like jacket and go towards the door. "Wait; they're home. Go back out the balcony and towards the front door. I'll meet you there."

"'Kay." And then he's gone. I open my door and walk down the stairs, smiling at my mom, who comes out of the living room to look at me. She smiles and has tears in her eyes.

"You look lovely." She says. I smile, trying not to cry; you can never trust if your mascara really is waterproof or not.

"Thanks." Inuyasha knocks at the door and I walk over, aware of my brother and mom sitting back at the couch. I open the door and smile at Inuyasha. "Hey."

I let him in and bring him in the living room.

"Inuyasha, you look handsome." Mom says.

"Thank you." He says, and I thank Kami he has kept at least a few manners' where my mom is concerned. "And you look beautiful." He says to me, making me blush. He smiles, knowing I am.

"Thanks." I turn to mom, who watches with a smile. "I'll be home later."

"Okay. Have fun!" Mom says, waving as we begin our walk to the door.

"But not too much fun." Sota adds. I give him a look and smile.

"I'll be sure to tell Sayuri that you are dying to see Emiko soon." I smile at him when his eyes widen and he blushes.

"Touché." He says. I laugh and walk out with Inuyasha to his car so we can get to the party before Rin rips my head off for being late.

I hope in the car and look at Inuyasha and find him already looking at me. "Yes?"

"Nothing." He says, facing the front as he begins driving.

"It's not nothing." I fix the bottom of my dress. "But if you want to keep it from me…fine. I didn't wanna know about it anyway." _I'm dying to know!_

"You're pretty but a pain."

"At least I'm pretty." I tease, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's because I'm sexy."

I laugh. "Psh, okay, whatever."

"And all those girls know it."

I punch his arm. "Shut up." I say, thinking to those girls who watch him in the halls and blush and giggle when he smiles at them. "But that's okay; I have my own fan club."

He gives me a look and I laugh. "Not funny."

"You know I like you more than them." I say then stop to pretend to think it over. "Well…"

"Kags."

I laugh. "Okay, okay…but they aren't all bad." I think about the 11th grader who's always helping me with my homework. I smile. "Yeah, some are kinda cool."

"The dumbass bastards."

"Inuyasha, green is not your color."

"Keh."

"Inuyasha…" I say in a sing song voice while putting my hand on his arm. "You know I like you more than most of them."

He gives me a sharp look. "Most of them?"

"Well yeah." He parks the car in his driveway. It seems we're one of the first ones here. "I mean, the guy who does my homework is pretty cool. And he's kinda cute…"

Inuyasha gives me a glare and I smile innocently. "I'll kill him."

"You know, if you knew me well at all you'd know that short hair isn't my type. I like long hair." I grab a piece of his hair and pull him close so our noses are touching. "Guess we aren't as close as I always thought." I let him go and open my door, grab my silver clutch and jacket, and then shut the door. I'm at the hood of the car when Inuyasha catches up.

"You're a pain in the ass." He says, a frown on his face. I smile.

"But you love me anyway and we both know it." I grab his hand. "Now come on; Rin will kill us if we're late. Although we look early… Who cares! Let's go." I pull him with me up the stairs and through the door.

Rin is dressed the same with strappy stilettos and a big smile. "Hello!" She calls from her perch on the stage in the living room setting up microphones.

"Heya!" I call, taking Inuyasha with me to the kitchen. "Heya you guys!"

Ayame is wearing a bright green strapless dress with black booties. Her hair is straightened around her shoulders as she stands beside Koga who's wearing a green shirt with dark jeans and his vans.

Sango is wearing black shorts with a red crop top with a black undershirt. Her black wedges and long hair give her that bad ass look. Miroku has his hands on her waist. He's wearing a dark purple shirt, jeans, and dark purple vans.

Sayuri is wearing her pink sparkly dress with pink heels with her hair in curls at the bottom while Ginta stands beside her in a gray button up with a pink vest, jeans, and his gray Nike's.

Kiehauna is wearing her dress with her hair in its normal waves. Hakkaku is stuffing his face beside her while wearing a fake tux t-shirt, shorts, and his normal Nike's.

"Heya!" Sayuri squeals, smiling at me. I smile back and head towards the cookies. I take a bite as she talks. "Did you see how cute Emiko and Sota look? We'll be sister in laws by the time we're like 37."

I laugh. "Oh Sayuri; you're crazy."

"Duh." Kiehauna says with a smile. Sayuri smacks her but smiles. "Ow! Don't bruise me for telling the truth."

"I'm not crazy. I just get overly excited sometimes." Sayuri defends herself.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Sango says, giving Miroku a not good look as his hand inches towards her backside. He takes his hands away and smiles.

"My dear Sango; you are too good at catching me." Miroku says.

"That's because you're all ways doing it." Sango growls.

"Come on you love birds." Ayame says, earning a death glare. "What?"

"Like you have any room to talk." I tell her, earning a blush.

"What about you?" She counters. I shrug and grab Inuyasha's arm and smile.

"That's between me and him." I say, earning hoots and hollers. I laugh and shake my head. "Chillax you guys; I swear y'all are just plain crazy."

"Well duh." Rin says as she walks in with bright smiles. "I need a muscled guy to go lift the speakers up for me."

"Guess she's talking about me." Koga says, winking as he passes me. I roll my eyes and put my hand on my hip and give Ayame a look.

"In your dreams wolf breathe." Inuyasha says, going to the living room.

I go and sit next to Ayame and smile. "So, how are things?"

"You know how it is." She says with a laugh. "I just can't believe how after all this time, they still have arguments and such."

"I know!" I say shaking my head slightly. "Makes me so irritated that I can't even hang out with my best friend Koga without Inuyasha freaking out."

"You call my name?" Koga says as he appears besides me. I loop my arm through his.

"Yes, yes I did. Where's Inuyasha?" I ask. His blue eyes twinkle and he smiles slightly.

"He got held up."

"Did you tie him up or something?"

"No. He just wanted to do the job so I let him. But that would've been a good idea." I bump my hip against his, trying to keep the smile off my face. He laughs. "C'mon Kags, you know it would've been funny."

"Not as funny as if y'all both got tied up, together." I say, laughing with Ayame, who sits beside me. Koga smirks.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny." He says with sarcasm dripping in every word.

"Thank you, I try." I smile and elbow his side, making him hug me tighter. I laugh and kiss his cheek. "I gotta go check on Inuyasha; for all I know, he might just be tied up." They laugh and I walk into the living room to see Inuyasha being ordered around by Rin. I smile.

"Rin, you sure are bossy." I say, earning a mock glare.

"You're telling me." Inuyasha huffs as he moves the speaker for the 3rd time.

"To the LEFT Inuyasha." Rin says, rolling her eyes. "If I had the strength I'd do the work myself."

The door bell rings and I smile, slowly walking to the door while Rin runs around.

"PLACES, PLACES EVERYBODY! The guests are here!" She yells, running from the kitchen to me where she stands at my side, smiling. "Open the door; we are ready."

"Hope so because here they come." I say, opening the door to the giant crowd of ready to party graduated seniors; begin with the partying!

* * *

I walk in the kitchen, trying to cool off from dancing. I take a sip from my water bottle and go to get a cookie when Sayuri comes rushing to my side.

"Heya!" I call, smiling. "What's up?"

"Well, Sentenza, Agent Heartnet who says he doesn't mind us calling him Train, and Kagami are here. It's so totally crazy out there but you saw all that I'm sure." She sighs and eats a piece of cookie from the table. "Plus, I saw some chick trying to move in on my man so I decided to come in here to escape the thoughts of homicide that were invading my head." I laugh.

"It's okay; I have killing thoughts all the time whenever I catch some girl looking at Inuyasha. Then I remember no girl would want him if they knew him like I did." She laughs and I smile.

"True, so very true." She says, eating the rest of her cookie. I look at my cousin and smile. She freezes. "What?"

"Just thinking about how you're my cousin and I never knew it." She smiles big.

"Actually, I'm not super sure if we're blood related but we might as well be." She loops her arm through mine. "Now come on, our song is supposed to come on and we have to sing it one more time before we go off into the real world. That and I want Ginta to remember who he's with." I laugh and she giggles as we make our way to the stage where Kiehauna, Rin, Sango, Sentenza, Kagami, and Ayame wait to sing our song. Or one of our songs for the moment at least.

"Thank Kami you finally showed up!" Rin says.

"Yeah, you're one of the only reasons all these guys are here to see this." Kiehauna adds, smiling at me. I give her a look. "Well, except for the guy who called for Sayuri."

"Really?" Sayuri asks, sounding excited. "Who was it?"

"I don't know; just some guy." Kiehauna says with a shrug. Sayuri lets go of my arm and peeks on the stage, looking around. "Sayuri!"

"What?" She asks innocently without turning away. "Okay, I see 3 potentially cute guys so it better be one of them."

"Sayuri!" I say, pulling her back to our little group. She pouts a little but says nothing. "Alright you guys, is it gonna be like the first time we performed it, minus Zelda?"

"Yeah. Zelda moved away and she can't even come for the summer because she has that stupid art thing." Sayuri says, crossing her arms over her chest. "But, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, of course we will." Kagami says, straightening her super tight black leather like dress. Her hair is up in a bun bedazzled with black diamonds to sparkle in the light.

"Duh." Sentenza says, leaning to the side slightly in her skinny jeans that are black on one leg and white with black skulls and guns on the other. Her plain black tee and black and red hair give her the bad ass look she always seems to possess. Her face holds no real emotion, her red eyes hidden by her sun glasses.

"Yes, we all know it and we're gonna rock the house. It'll be okay, trust me you guys." Rin says, smiling. "If the guys are begging for us back, then we'll bring out our 2nd number of choice from our gig a month or so back." I think about our show stopper number and smile big.

"Sounds good to me. Are we doing them in a row?" I ask.

"Umm, I suppose we could." Rin says, looking thoughtful.

"Can we just go?" Sango asks. I can tell the stage fright has gotten to her. I smile.

"It'll be alright. You were amazing the bazillions of times we performed it and you'll be amazing now as well." I say, giving her arm a squeeze. She smiles; or what I hope is a smile at least.

"Alright girls; show time." Rin says, eyes twinkling in the light. She skips up onto the stage and begins talking in the mike. "Hello graduates or almost graduates! I present to you a little number from us girls that I know you shall all enjoy, the girls especially. Feel free to dance or sing along!"

She motions us up there and hits the music. It starts up as we give up to our places in front of the mikes. I'm smiling at everyone, aware of how gorgeous we all look. In line we stand like this; Kagami, Sentenza, Sayuri, me, Rin, Sango, Ayame, Kiehauna. I know we won't stay that way though.

**What they do, **_Singing_

**We all start clapping and dancing to the rhythm, aware of everyone doing the same as we begin our song, Wannabe by Spice Girls.**

**Rin starts us off, smiling at the audience. **_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

**I answer back, catching Rin's eye with a smile. **_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

**Sango calls out, having fun despite her slight fear. **_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

**Sayuri answers, holding the mike stand to her. **_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

**Kagami goes for the final line before the chorus is over. She groves down, winking at tons of people. **_I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha), I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

**Then we all take the mikes off the stand and move the stands aside, quickly, and reassemble ourselves in a half circle so the soloist can step forward in the middle.**

**Kiehauna goes first, flicking her hair over her shoulder. **_If you want my future; forget my past_

**Ayame steps up, switching places with Kiehauna; she smiles big, winking at the end. **_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

**Sayuri swings on up, swaying her hips, while waving her index finger up at the audience. **_Now don't go wasting my precious time_

**Sentenza comes up, smirking. **_Get your act together we could be just fine_

**Sango comes back up, accompanied by Kagami. Sango goes first. **_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

**Kagami answers, swinging to the beat. **_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

**Rin brings up the center, laughing slightly. **_I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

**I walk up front with Kiehauna, putting a hand to my heart while swinging to the music. **_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

**Kiehauna echoes me. **_Gotta get with my friends_

**Ayame is next, eyes sparkling. **_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

**Sango struts to the front, motioning to herself with the line. **_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

**Sentenza pulls up, ready to hit her higher notes. **_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

**Kagami smirks as we all make our way to the front, swaying in synch. **_Oh, what do you think about that_

**I sing next, pointing to some random stranger. **_Now you know how I feel_

**Ayame puts a hand to her hip. **_Say you can handle my love, are you for real_

**Rin echoes her. **_Are you for real_

**Kiehauna smiles at a lucky Hakkaku. **_I won't be hasty; I'll give you a try_

**Rin waves to the guys as she sings her line. **_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

**Then we all rush to opposite sides, facing each other at a angle so everyone can be seen by the audience, who is going crazy by this point. Me, Sayuri, Kiehauna and Sentenza on one side with Rin, Sango, Kagami, and Ayame on the other.**

**My side starts as we lean towards the other side and they lean back. **_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

**We switch so they lean forward and we lean back and they sing. **_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

**We get back into our half circle where we dance and the solo steps forward. I go up to sing the last chorus part, smiling the whole time as I bring it down. **_I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna (ha) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

**Sango goes up with Rin at her side. **_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

**Rin sings backup as they dance together, laughing. **_Gotta get with my friends_

**Sayuri steps up, motioning towards herself and bringing herself down. **_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

**Kiehauna comes forward, shrugging with the line. **_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is_

**Kagami comes forward, rapping it out.**_  
So, here's a story from A to Z  
You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face  
You got G like MC who likes it on a...  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady  
And as for me, ha you'll see!_

**By now we're all up front and dancing together as we sing in unison, laughing and smiling, really getting with the rhythm and song. We jump for the first part and swing our body around for the second part.  
**_Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around_

**We go back to our half circle as Rin steps forward with Ayame, who sings first. Ayame motions to us for the second part of the line. **_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

**Rin echoes, shimmying around. **_Gotta get with my friends_

**Kiehauna comes forward, swinging her hair around. **_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

**Sentenza goes next, putting her hand on her hip. **_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

**Sango takes the last solo line as we all line up at the front, dancing. **_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is._

**We starting singing in unison, dancing and laughing as others sing along and dance out on the floor.  
**_If you wanna be my lover  
You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)_

**Then we jump on the first part and swing around on the second part as we sing in unison to the last few lines.  
**_Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover!_

The crowd goes wild and we laugh and hug each other up on stage, smiling and giggling.

"Okay, what are we singing next?" Sayuri asks, jumping up and down in anticipation. Sentenza puts a hand on her shoulder to make her stop but all it does is make her arm jump up and down. She puts her arm away and rolls her eyes, looking at Rin.

"What's the plan?" Kagami asks, fixing her hair.

"Depends on what the audience wants but I think I have a certain duet I really did like that we practiced for when Ayame was at a tribe meeting, Sango had a competition, and I was sick." Rin says, looking at me and Sayuri.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, NOOO…" I say, shaking my head more than Scooby-Doo and Shaggy whenever Fred told them to be bait.

"Okay." Sayuri says, shrugging as she peeks out at the audience. I pull her to my side, giving her a glare.

"What?" I ask.

"I had fun when we sang it and it could be a slow down song for them. It'll be fine." She waves her hand and then looks back out at the audience.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Sentenza asks.

"Nothing." Sayuri says, not looking away. "I just thought I saw someone is all… And I was seeing if that hoe left my man alone."

"Who did you see?" I ask, worry creeping in. Sayuri turns to me.

"No one important. Just some guy from my school…that weird creepy guy to be more specific." She says, turning back out. I look at Kiehauna with a confused expression.

"Some new guy from England showed up and has a super mega major crush on Sayuri." Kiehauna says. "He won't take a hint that she isn't interested because she already has a boyfriend."

"And even when he did get it he didn't care." Kagami adds. "He's such a dickhead."

"Hey." Sayuri scolds, not turning around. "I'm sure he's just…filled with liking for me."

"Right; whatever you say." Sentenza says, rolling her eyes.

"I saw that." Sayuri says, never turning back.

"Okay…" I say, still clearly confused. "But I still don't wanna go up there and do that song."

"Sayuri?" Rin begs.

"We'll do it." Sayuri says, turning to us. She smiles at me. "You know we rocked it last time; why not rock it again?"

"But last time it was for some girls' only party!" I argue, refusing to do the song. "Besides, after that number, it won't be as good." Rin pretends to think it over.

"Okay, fine; either you do a solo song or you sing that song. Your decision." She smiles and I give her a look.

"Shit just got real." Kagami says, looking between me and Rin. I give her a look then turn to look at the audience with a sigh.

"Alright, alright… Fine." I say, walking up there with an excited Sayuri.

I get in my spot with the mike in the front, Sayuri bringing hers slightly towards the back on my right side near the stairs and girls. She gives me a thumbs up and I roll my eyes, looking out at the audience.

"Okay ladies; this is for all of you who know you're in love but deny it." Sayuri says, speaking into her mike as the music starts to play. "And we're here to tell you to get over yourself." There are claps and hoots and she laughs and I begin.

_-I won't say (I'm in love) from Hercules:_

**I put my hands on the mike and look out, sounding wistful as I begin with the lyrics, Sayuri going to sing the Muses part as I sing Meg. **_  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

**Sayuri sings on, adding a pop-ish beat to the song. She puts out her hip and makes moves to go with the lyrics.**_  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

**I take the mike out and walk towards the left, shaking my head.  
**_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

**Sayuri takes out her mike and steps forward slightly, swooning and sighing with her lyrics as she sashays forward.  
**_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

**I go towards her spot, saying my last few lines before we switch roles.  
**_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

**Sayuri walks to my spot and I click my mike in hers as she sings. She holds her hand to her heart for the 2****nd**** to last line and then sings our her oh with force, hitting the notes with ease.  
**_I thought my heart has learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh!_

**I sing the Muses part, swaying back and forth with my right hand on the mike, making up my own moves.  
**_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

**Sayuri takes her mike out and walks even closer, slowly to the beat.  
**_Whoa: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

**I argue with her, singing the lyrics as I take out my mike to join her up front.  
**_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

**She shakes her head.  
**_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
_**We switch roles and she continues to sing the Muses part as well.  
**_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

**I take the Meg part, putting a hand to my hip as I roll my eyes.**_  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

**Sayuri, who's now standing at my side, gives me a look.  
**_Girl, don't be proud  
It's OK you're in love_

**Then we sing in unison, looking out at the audience, our voices almost merging together as hers is slightly higher than my own.  
**_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love…_

Sayuri brings her mike stand back up to the front as everyone claps and such and I click my mike in and walk down, smiling at Inuyasha. I walk to him and grab his hand in my own, and look at Rin.

"I'm done for now, right?" I ask.

"Yep. We'll be doing our other song later tonight, if I can fit it in." Rin says, shrugging. "Now, go be with your couples. I'm going to sing a song to go along with this, something we all know." She winks and goes on the stage, high fiving Sayuri as they switch spots. Sayuri skips on down the stairs and slips past us, on the look for Ginta, who meets her halfway in the crowd. I sigh.

"They're so cute…" I say quietly.

"I know." Rin says with a sigh. "The Cheerleader of Love did good…" Then she's gone on the stage to introduce her song.

I grab Inuyasha's hand and take him to the audience, where everyone else already is.

"This is for all my couples out there, especially the guys, who just don't know when you want them to kiss you." Rin says, earning laughs from the girls in the room.

The music starts to play and I pull Inuyasha in the center of the room and put my arms around his neck and he puts his on my waist. I hum along as Rin sings Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid.

**You seemed to have had fun**

I look up at Inuyasha as his thought fills my head. I smile. _Yeah, yeah I did_

He smirks a little and I roll my eyes as I look around at my friends.

**You going to listen to your song?**

It takes me a minute to think about what he means but when I do I smile and look down. I lay my head on his chest and he tightens his hold. _I already did…_

**_*Sango P.O.V.*_**

"May I have this dance?" Miroku asks, appearing at my side. I smile at my…boyfriend. It still feels weird to think of him that way.

"Yes." I say, taking his hand. He leads me to the dance floor and puts his hands on my waist. I put my on his shoulders. "Remember the rules." I say, giving him a look. He smiles.

"Sango, my dear, how could you distrust me so?"

"Because I know you as well as I do." I smile when he laughs.

"You crack me up, my love."

I grab his hand that's inching towards my butt. "Miroku." I warn as I move it back up to my waist.

"My hand does what it wants."

I slap his face when he pinches my butt. "So does mine."

**_*Ayame P.O.V.*_**

"He so was not looking." I tell Koga for the 3rd time as we dance.

"So you say but you weren't looking." Koga growls.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not if he was looking."

I sigh. "Koga, you are so irritating. I don't know why Kagome deals with you and Inuyasha."

"She's gifted if she can deal with that mutt all the time."

I pull his hair. "Watch it; he's my friend too."

"I think that guy who was watching wants to be your friend as well." He mutters, making me roll my eyes.

"Oh just shut up already or I might actually go dance with him instead." I grumble, making him turn his blue eyes on me. "Yeah, you heard me."

"Yeah well, so did he." Koga says, making me punch his arm.

**_*Sayuri P.O.V.*_**

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say to Ginta as he gives me a look as I answer his question involving the stupid hoe who was all over him earlier. I deny my jealousy because I'm not jealous…not of her anyway.

"Yes, yes you do." Ginta argues as we dance to Rin's song.

"Hmmm..." I pretend to think. "Nope, can't recall that I do."

"Don't lie Sayuri."

"Lying is not something I do."

"But you are not."

"Lying and evading the truth are two separate things. As are lying and telling the truth. And evading the truth and telling the truth."

"Sayuri…you're making no sense."

"Exactly." I flip some of my hair off my shoulder. I smile bright. "It's one of my specialties." I look around and spot Kiehauna with Hakkaku, laughing. "How cute are they."

Ginta looks. "Ew." I smack his arm and he looks at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"They are cute together." I fix his hair. "Not as cute as us but cute all the same."

He smiles. "You surely are something." I laugh.

"I know."

**_*Kiehauna P.O.V.*_**

"Hakkaku, you are crazy." I say, still laughing.

"No, I was seriously gonna jump on the stage." Hakkaku says, smiling.

"I could see you doing that which I think is worse than anything else."

"Not exactly." He thinks it over. "I mean, I could've actually done it."

"Thank Kami you didn't because that would've been a little too scary." I smile showing I'm teasing.

"Oh and you being up there wasn't scary?"

I smack his arm. "I'll have you know that some of those people in the audience were happy to see me up there."

"Most of them being girls, I hope."

"Some were of the male gender."

"Was it that guy? Or that one? That skinny one in the red? Or the short one in orange?" Hakkaku asks, scoping out the random guys. "Please don't let it be the big guy in brown."

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"Because I can't beat him up."

I laugh. "Oh Hakkaku… You're so stupid." I mutter, looking into his eyes. "Do you really see me with any of them?"

"No."

"Good."

"Because I see you with me."

I freeze, and look away from him. "…Alright…" Then he kisses my cheek and I blush and look at him. "It was the short guy."

"I knew it!" I laugh at his excitement.

"Or am I lying?"

"…Curse you and your female smarts." I smile up at him.

"Is it because I'm smart or because you're dumb?" I question, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Man I'ma be thinking about that all night…"

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

As I finish the last few lines and smile at everyone as the couples disperse, I catch the eyes of Sayuri, who must've overheard what I did.

_The past will always catch up to us I suppose…I just didn't expect it to catch up so quickly…_

I sigh as I walk off the stage, letting the DJ do his job with the music as I try to enjoy the party like everyone else, even with the knowledge that I still have one more year.

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"I had lots of fun." I say, yawning at the end as Inuyasha stands beside me on the porch. "I just can't believe today was graduation…"

"You should just believe it. I'm glad to be out of that prison." Inuyasha says. I roll my eyes.

"You know, when you do get in prison you'll be so surprised." I smile as he frowns.

"While I'm hanging with you, I won't ever get to be in jail."

I put my arms around his neck and smile big. "Guess you better not leave me then." I kiss his cheek and step back. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure, and please don't wake me up early."

"Keh. Like I'll be up early." He says, rolling his eyes. I laugh.

"Right, right… I forget." I smile and kiss him quick but sweet. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Night Kags." He says, smirking as he jumps back in his car.

I roll my eyes and go inside, ready to fall out on the bed from exhaustion. I go to my room, change into my blue shorts and my blue sweatshirt. I hope into bed, snuggling in the covers and pillow, my bun on the top of my head going a little lopsided.

I look at the balcony doors and think of when I first moved here, back before 11th grade, before my whole life changed… I smile. And now here I am, graduated from high school ready to begin the summer before college.

_Let the fun…begin._


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! :D It feels so good to be back here. It's summer, I turned 16, and it's just great! :DDDD Lolz. So pumped! Anyhoo, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!

But I do apologize for going MIA and if this chapter isn't good. I kinda just threw it up there…this is just to get the ball rolling I guess. Any ideas, let me know!

**I don't own Inuyasha!** (I'd feel like I've done more with my life if I did…)

~Love at Shikon High: Summer after High School~

~Summer day with my sweetheart:

I roll over and sigh in happiness, a goofy smile on my face. I stretch and look at my phone, surprised when it says it's only 8:24. I'm used to sleeping longer. I sit up, rubbing my eyes as I stretch and pop the joints in my body, and throw the covers back.

Today is June 7th, 2014, one day after graduation. I situate the bun on the top of my head before walking down the stairs in my pink polka dotted pajama shorts and tank top that match. I yawn as I reach the bottom of the stairs, looking at the normal note saying mom will be at work and that Sota is at Kohaku's.

I open the fridge and grab a Sunny D, taking a sip as I walk out the back door, enjoying the sun. I touch the pool water with my toe and decide it's warm enough to swim. I stretch and walk back inside.

_Inuyasha?_

**Shhh…**

_I know you didn't shush me_

He says nothing and I frown as I walk up the stairs, irritated but not enough for him to mess up my pool time. I change into my bathing suit and grab my sunglasses and my cooler, sticking water, sweet tea, and pink lemonade in it. I grab a towel and go out, smiling the whole time.

* * *

I blindly reach into my cup holder for my cup of sweet tea, taking a sip from the straw with my eyes still closed as I float on the water in my purple inflatable lounge chair. I sigh and look towards the sun as it rises higher in the sky, the 10:03 sun shining bright in the cloudless sky.

I feel something entering the yard, noting my senses on my barrier and I smile. "Hello Inuyasha." I call out, freezing Inuyasha in his tracks to jump into the pool. I open my eyes and look at Inuyasha standing at the edge of the pool with an unhappy look on his face.

My eyes skim over his muscled and tan body, the built arms, the abs, to his white swim shorts with red stripes in random places. His hair is down and flows over his back and shoulders while his cute little ears swivel every once and a while.

"Hello." I call, taking another sip from my drink. One leg is bent at the knee while the other is laid out on the chair and I smile at him as he looks over my body. My skin is pale, but not overly so. My hair is pulled in the bun, my sun glasses on top of my head, and my black bikini with the multi-color splatter paint pops with the bright neon. The little skirt on the bikini bottom adds a cute girly pop to it. I tie my bikini top back at the top and then take another sip of drink.

"Did you finally decide to wake up?" I ask, putting the drink in the cooler and then shutting it and putting it away. I push myself away from the edge, slowing edging my way closer to him.

"Obviously." Inuyasha says with a roll of his eyes. He slides into the water, standing up and coming to my side so we're face to face. I fake a glare at him.

"You are such a butthead." I say, pulling his hair slightly.

"Same to you." He says, putting his hands on the side of my chair. "How long have you been out here?"

"Since about 9ish…"

"Alone?"

"Wellll…." I say, earning a glare. "Just kidding! Geez… Who else would be out here with me, Inuyasha?"

"Any guy that happened to walk past and see you like this."

"What guy would do that?" I ask, making a face.

"I don't know Kags. Maybe one of your fan club guys." He says, distaste in his voice.

"Ohmigod, are they here?" I say, pretending to look around then look back at him to see his not happy face. "I'm kidding! Gosh, lighten up." I roll my eyes and lean back. Inuyasha takes my sunglasses and throws them on the chair, perfectly in the towel. "Hey!" I say, but then he pulls me in the water.

I swim to the surface, my bun astray, while he laughs. I jump on his back and duck his head under, laughing until he flips me over his shoulder into the water. I swim to the other side and pop up for air just to have him wrap his arms around my waist. I scream and then burst into a set of giggles.

"Okay, okay!" I squeal, putting my arms over his around my waist as the water settles around us. His muscled chest is against my back and I fight the urge to blush. "You've made your point."

"Ya think?" Inuyasha says into my ear.

"Yes, I do think; unlike you." He goes to flip me and I laugh. "No! Okay, okay…I'm done."

"Really?" He asks, and I turn my head slightly so I can look at his face.

"Yes." I say. He doesn't let go. "Will you let go?"

"Nope."

I give him a look and try to force my way out, which is ridiculous because he has super strength and I'm just me. I sigh and just float in the water, kicking my legs slowly in front of me while Inuyasha holds me up.

"…You wanna let go now?"

"Nope."

I groan and spin around so I'm facing him and pull his hair so we're nose to nose. "Inuyasha, you better let me go right now or I promise you, I will strut my stuff all over this neighborhood and make sure one of my fan club people see me."

He lets me go and I let him go and float away, smiling. He makes a face and catches me again and kisses me, filled with passion I didn't expect he had that early in the morning. He backs away and then swims on backwards, smirking his crooked half smile.

"That's to show you what you'd be missing if you left." He says. I smile, resisting the urge to roll your eyes.

"Honey, I don't think I need to show you what you'd be missing…" I say, trailing off as I situate the top of my bikini, knowing he's watching. He's by my side in seconds and I laugh. "Good boy…"

"I hate it when you do that, wench."

"Maybe that's why I do it, pup." I say, spinning around so I'm on his back. "Now swim while I just…chill."

"You're so lazy."

"Lalala, I can't hear you." I say in a sing song voice as I close my eyes and let the sun heat up my back. Inuyasha's hands are warm against the backs of my thighs and mine are hooked in front of his chest and I resist the urge to rub them on his chest. I think of other things, anything actually.

**You're doing it again**

_Doing what?_

**Blocking me out**

_Maybe I did it for a reason_

I kiss his cheek to get across my meaning and laugh when he looks at me. "Or am I lying?"

"Keh…" He says, letting me go.

"Hey!" I say, swimming after him. He spins around and lifts me up in the air. I scream. "Inuyasha! It's cold up here!" He drops me so I'm in front of him, in the water, with his hands on my upper arms. I sigh as I get in the warm water. "Thank you…you big butthead."

"Wench."

"Pup."

"Tramp."

"Whore."

"Hoe."

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Dja!"

"…What does that even mean?" He says, giving me a questioning glance.

"Inuyasha, get with the program! It means, dumb jackass. Duh." I say with a roll of my eyes. "Gosh, you are so slow."

"Oh really?" He says, spinning me around before I can contemplate what happens. Now my back is to his chest again. I sigh.

"Okay… Showing off will get you nowhere." I say in a sing song like voice.

"Except in some girls' arms." He says. I elbow his stomach.

"Not funny." I growl out. He kisses my neck near where the pulse is and it speeds up in response. "Oh no, you're still in trouble." He kisses my neck again and I squirm in his arms, twisting away but all I do is end up face to face with him. He kisses me but I back away. "No."

"Kags, you can't resist all this." He says, making me laugh. I swim away from him, leaning back so my chest is slightly above the water, my legs coming up and then going back down.

"Oh no, it's you who can't resist all this." I wink and back flip into the water.

**So not cool…**

* * *

I walk down the stairs, towel drying my hair before walking out the back door and throwing it on the porch railing to dry in the sun. I throw my slightly damp hair into a sloppy bun and then walk into the living room and plop on the couch with Inuyasha. He puts his arm around my shoulders while he flips through the channels.

"You know," I start out. "You don't have to do that; just turn on Netflix."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll want to watch some stupid chick flick."

"Not true!"

Inuyasha gives me a look.

"I was going to watch an action adventure that had a hot guy in it." I say, crossing my arms in defiance as I look at him. "So, HA!"

He frowns and I laugh as I wrap a strand of his silver hair around my finger. "You know you love me." I tease, while he smirks.

"Keh." He says, looking back at the screen as I mess with his hair.

"Inuyasha?" I ask nicely. He says nothing but I know he heard because his ear flicked in my direction. "Can you do me a favor?"

"No." He says with a look. I pull his face to my own and kiss him and then look at him expectantly. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Sit in front of me." I say, pointing to the floor.

"What?"

"Do. It." I order and he sighs and sits there. I cross my legs and start braiding his hair.

"Are you serious?" He asks, realizing why I asked. He goes to turn but I pull his hair.

"Stay still." I say. "I can't braid if you keep moving."

"Maybe that's why I keep moving…" He grumbles. I gently pull his ear.

"Watch it." I reprimand as I continue my braiding of random strands in random sizes and styles.

He sighs but just keeps flipping through the channels while I braid. I hum random tunes and whatever as I braid and unbraid, having fun to my heart's content.

"So, I was thinking me and you should double date with Miroku and Sango to the movies to go see that new one I've been talking about because it'd be so amazing. It's also got the super cute guy in it but the girl is kinda pretty and I only worry Miroku would say something and then Sango would throw her popcorn all over him again. And that wasn't so great the last time it happened and so I would hate for-." I ramble when Inuyasha kisses me, the movement quick and sudden, one of those spontaneous kisses I love. He backs away with a smirk and I look at him.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." I say softly. He laughs and I kiss his cheek. I lean on him, my arms around his neck, and he flips me so I'm sitting in his lap. He kisses me and I kiss him back, our lips knowing the routine they should follow.

Then there's a knock on the door. Inuyasha groans while I laugh and kiss him one last time. They knock again. I jog my way to the door and open it to see Rin in a bathing suit.

"Have you forgotten already?" She asks, smiling in that way that lets me know that she doesn't really mean it. Her hair is slightly curled and is in a clip, her pale skin showing through her purple halter top bikini with a bow in the middle of the chest and a normal bikini bottom.

"…No…." I say, cursing myself for forgetting. I check the time and see she's a half hour early. "Hey!"

"I knew you'd forget so I came here to give you a heads up. Remember, bathing suit, towel, whatever. I got the food and drinks covered." She comes inside and waves to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha. I'll see y'all in 30." And then she's gone.

"C'mon lover boy." I say as I walk to the back deck to grab my bathing suit and Inuyasha's shorts. "You should probably get home to help get stuff. But you'll come back to get me, right?" I give him a look and he rolls his eyes.

"Like you would ever let me forget you." He says with a smirk. I smack his arm and kiss him goodbye and then he's gone. I sigh and walk inside, humming a random beat as I go.

* * *

I get out of the car with Inuyasha, who I fought with almost the whole way there, and rush over to where the girls are standing, motioning for Inuyasha to go with Rin and the guys to help get the food and stuff to the shelter Rin had occupied.

"Hey!" I called, smiling to the rest of the girls, who looked amazing in their outfits. I was in my normal bathing suit with a white sun dress on to cover it up.

Sango's wearing a black two piece with red hearts all over with a dagger through them. Her bottoms were like surf shorts and her hair was up in the normal ponytail.

Ayame's in a neon green strapless bikini with yellow polka dots on them and strings on the bottoms. Her hair's in pigtails with her ever present bracelet on.

Sayuri is sporting a hot pink triangle bikini top with fringe on the front hanging slightly past the end of the top and hot pink bottoms with string sides that are tied in a cute bow. Her hot pink lace dress with a fringe like bottom barely covers it up.

Kiehauna has a Hawaiian themed bikini on that's blue with colorful flowers on it. Her hair is down but she has a hair bow on her wrist so I believe it won't be for long.

"I'm excited, excited, excited. I'm so excited that I just can't stop." Sayuri says in a sing song like fashion. I give her a look and she just smiles. "Hello there Cuz!"

"I'm so ready to go in the water." Kiehauna says, overlooking the calm waves.

"Ditto." Ayame says as she straightens out the bracelet. Sayuri and I slip out of our cover-ups and stuff them in our bags with the gang starts walking ahead. We catch up easily.

"Has Ginta seen your swim suit?" I ask.

"Yes but that was just in my pool. He isn't exactly aware I'm wearing it here so…" Sayuri says with a smile and shrug. "But hey, who cares?!"

We walk to the shelter where Rin and the guys are and I see they're all in their normal swim suits while Rin is wearing the same one from earlier. As soon as Ginta sees Sayuri, he rushes over while I walk over to Koga to ask where Inuyasha is.

"Hey Kags." He says, smiling while his blue eyes look me over. I smile back, used to the nickname he gave me way back when we first met.

"Hey." I say. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh, that mutt? I fed him to a shark."

"That shark must be pretty unhappy with you." I say while he laughs.

"Yeah, probably. He'll have fur balls for weeks." I laugh.

"You best hope he doesn't find you and get revenge for feeding him such an awful dinner."

"Nah, I ain't scared. With your boyfriend in his stomach, he's probably already slowly dying."

"Then his ghost will haunt you."

"And so would I." Inuyasha says as he comes to my side and throws an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey." I say, wrapping my arm around his waist. "I was just talking to Koga about where you were."

"Rin needed me to go take some chairs and stuff to the beach for her and you guys."

"Ah." I say, nodding my head as I send a sneaky smile to Koga. He winks and then walks over to where Ayame and the gang are.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asks, looking me over. I nod my head yes. We walk towards the beach, everyone else close behind. I throw my bag on a towel I recognize as Inuyasha's and then run towards the water.

_Race ya!_

**Cheater!**

I laugh as I plunge into the refreshing water in the afternoon sun, Inuyasha following me as I do. He catches me easily and then we're in the water, splashing and spraying, hiding and chasing, making allies and enemies with each other. Best beach day ever.

* * *

"Nope, that's definitely Jupiter."

"Can you even see Jupiter from Earth without a telescope?"

"Can you even see Jupiter at all?"

"I think it's Mars."

"No way…I think it's Pluto."

"You can't even see Pluto!"

"Pluto isn't even a planet and is so far away even a telescope has issues seeing it."

"You have issues."

I laugh with the others at Ginta's comment to Sayuri. We're all in a circle, heads in, looking up at the stars with full bellies and happy smiles, some even with sunburn or tans. Our blankets or towels are all splotched together as we lay on the uneven sand with the stars staring at us as the waves make background noise.

In a circle it's me, Inuyasha, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Kiehauna, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Sayuri with me on her other side.

"Shut up." Sayuri says as she smacks his side. He grabs her hand and she smiles up at him.

"But seriously, that's Jupiter." Hakkaku says.

"No I don't think it is." Kiehauna says.

"Yes it looks more like a normal star…" Ayame says, tilting her head slightly as she looks up at the sky.

"Does anyone know any star constellations?" Rin asks. Her human vision isn't as good as the demon vision and I feel her pain.

"Um…that's totally the Big Dipper." Hakkaku says, pointing to a cluster of stars that don't really look much like anything to me.

"I don't think so…" I contradict him, tilting my head at the sky. "I think that's just a cluster of stars."

"It is. There's Orion." Kiehauna says, pointing near Hakkaku's cluster.

"…Wait! I think I see Gemini. Isn't that close to Orion? If so, then you're right." Sayuri says, staring contently at the sky. "Or maybe I'm just making it up."

"I think you're all making it up." Inuyasha says, earning an elbow in the ribs from me. "Ow!"

"Shut up." I say to him, smiling slightly while others snicker around us. "I don't know what the heck are any of those star clusters but all I know if that big shiny one is pretty."

"I think that's the North Star." Miroku says.

"I'm surprised you're thinking." Sango teases, making me smile and others laugh.

"Oh my love, how you slay me."

"You know…maybe that is Jupiter…" Ayame comments, bringing us back to our original topic.

"Who cares?" Hakkaku asks.

"I don't know." Ginta answers before anyone else can. "But it is kinda late."

"Sesshomaru will kill me if I come home super late again." Rin says, jumping up.

"Mom will ground me if I break curfew." Sayuri says, looking at her phone for the time. I steal a glance and see it's 9:45.

"It's not that late." Kiehauna says. "But it will take about an hour to get home so let's head on out."

"I still gotta clean up." Rin says, distress clear in her voice.

"Take Inuyasha's car and go ahead. Me and him can drive your van and everyone else can do carpool." I say, volunteering for clean up duty since my mom knows I'm safe if I'm with Inuyasha.

"Would you really do that for me?" Rin asks, smiling brighter than any star in the sky. I smile at her.

"Anything for you." I say, earning a hug. I say my goodbyes and then they're all gone, leaving me and Inuyasha. I look over and see he's already putting away things in the car. "Hey, wait up!"

He looks at me with a crocked smile. "C'mon slowpoke."

"You know I hate that nickname. It's not my fault you have demon speed. You take the stuff to the car and I'll pack it up."

"Why are we even doing this?" Inuyasha complains, earning a look from me.

"Because we're helping out Rin and I know you have no plans and I already texted my mom I'll be a little late but I'm fine because I'm with you." _Plus the last thing I want to do is get home and be myself all night._

"…is there something you're not telling me?"

I freeze, wondering if he knows my secret fears that make the nightmares all too real sometimes. "What do you mean?"

"You've been keeping things from me Kagome. Don't think I don't know about it. I kept getting hints and little pieces but I don't see why you don't just tell me. We tell each other everything Kags…we're soul mates after all. I feel like you don't trust me."

I spin around to face him. "Of course I trust you! It's just…it's been over a year and still no sign of any of them. Inuyasha, I know I'm supposed to protect the Jewel and everything but I can't deal with the suspense of not knowing if my enemy is out there or not. It's me I don't trust… I could turn at any minute. It was so easy for him to put me in the position where the Jewel was tainted and easy to get."

"Hey, hey…." Inuyasha holds me in his chest and I shudder a breath in, cursing myself for letting anything ruin our good night. "You have me and I'll always be here."

"I can't have you getting in the way and getting hurt. You don't understand how much you mean to me."

He lifts my chin with a clawed hand so my eyes meet his fiery gold ones. "And you don't understand how much you mean to me. Kags, when I thought I lost you, I felt like a piece of me had died. I felt lost and empty without you…and I won't feel like that ever again because I'm going to make sure you stay safe. But I can't do that if we aren't honest with each other."

"I know, I know…" I sigh. "It's just…hard sometimes."

"But we'll get through it together."

I smile up at him and kiss him, a soft lingering kiss on his lips. "What would I ever do without you?"

He smirks. "Lucky for you that you won't have to find out."

I laugh a little and then kiss him one last time before returning to work. "I really am sorry."

"It's okay. I've kept things from you too."

I spin to him with my eyebrow raised. "Like what?" I snap.

He smiles a little. "Like the girl who may have asked me on a date."

"Oh really? Who was she? What did she look like? Where does she live? What did you say? I'll beat her down right now." I say in a long rush that makes Inuyasha put his hands on my sides and laugh.

"Woah, calm down…"

"Don't ever tell a woman to be calm. All it does it get her all wiled up again."

"So I see…" I narrow my eyes at him and he rolls his in return. "You know it isn't true."

"It could be!" I say in an exasperated tone as he packs away the last of the things into the car. I can hear his chuckle and fume a little inside. Like are you really going to tease and keep me in suspense like that?! I walk after him, turning around to make sure we got everything before I jump in the passenger seat. "I still say it's not fair."

"It's only unfair because you're losing."

"I never lose, okay?"

"Mhmm…"

"So, I see you've gone soft." I tease, crossing my arms in front of my chest as he drives us out of the beach parking lot. He frowns; he hates talking about his feelings.

"Keh."

"C'mon Inuyasha; you have so gotten a teensy bit soft. But that's a good thing! Because if you hadn't been able to talk about your feelings, then you wouldn't be a great boyfriend." I smile and I catch a slight smirk on his face. "It's true and you know it."

"What about opening up yourself to love again?" He counters. I scoff.

"Who says I love you?" I roll my eyes and look out the window to keep the smile off my face. He glances at me with a look of disbelief and I burst out laughing and he looks at me a little more before laughing himself.

_We are crazy weird…_

**That's just you**

I stick my tongue out at him and smack his arm and he just laughs at me until I'm smiling back.

* * *

"I'm fine." I say for the umpteenth time as I brush out my tangled hair in my vanity mirror. "You can go home."

"Keh, and leave you alone? Nah. Besides, I like your bed." He leans back, making his muscles push through his thin cotton shirt. _And it probably likes you too._

I pull the brush through one last time and lay it on the vanity with a sigh and turn to him. "Inuyasha, I've been fine all those other nights when you haven't been here so I'll be fine tonight too. Can't you just trust me? Besides, if I need you, all I have to do is message you or text you or call you or something. Sometimes I wonder if I yell that you'll just come running to me or something."

"Well you do have a big mouth."

"And yet it's still smaller than yours. And besides, mine is proportionate to the rest of my head." I sit on the bed in front of him with my arms crossed in front of me. "Now, back to the topic at hand, you may leave."

"Why do you want me to go?"

I sigh. "Inuyasha, someone is going to get the idea that we are having sex."

"So?"

I smack his arm. "So we aren't!"

"I know that!"

"But they don't! And what if my mom catches you up here or something."

"I always hear her coming before she gets here."

"And what if you don't?"

"Then I'll just hide somewhere."

I give him a look. "Does this look like a teenage movie or something?"

"Kags, you need to calm down. You've been all wound up since we left the beach. What the hell is wrong?" Inuyasha pulls me into a hug and I let him, my anger melting away.

"I got a message from Kaede." I whisper slightly, hoping he won't hear me. But he does; he always does.

"So?"

"…She's heard word around that she's back."

"Who?"

"…Midoriko…." Inuyasha hugs me tighter, and I fight the urge to shudder at her name. "And if she's back then that could mean…"

"That the war isn't over."

I look over at my necklace in the locked box, the necklace that holds the Jewel, and think back to the battle, the battle that almost made me lose everything. "I never really thought it was…"

* * *

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

"Bring me the girl." The man says as he sits on the throne that once held our great ruler. I throw open the doors and lead the demon guards towards the center of the room and step aside as they bring forth a rather pretty demon girl. All the demons and non-demons in the room take a look at her.

"It's nice of you to join our cause." The man says. She smiles, a quick pull of the lips.

"Anything for my dear friend Naraku." Her voice is dark and luring. "My bird army and I will gladly help; but only if we get a share of the profit."

"All will be shared among those who help our side."

"Then call it a deal." She smirks like she's won something but I know that the man in charge means nothing with his promises; he only wants to win.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! Here's another chapter. If you have any ideas or anything, just let me know. (I could actually use some help with this one…)

To **spanishgirl3**: Thank you sooo much! :D Your review means a lot and I'm so glad you love my story. And you're awesome too. :)

To **littlemisslol**: Aww, thank you soo much! :D I'm glad you love the story and thank you for the super sweet compliment. I don't know if I'm a talented writer but I'm working on becoming one. :) Thanks again!

Also,** inu baby 15** has made a community with my first book, Love at Shikon High, in it. :DDDD Thank you sooo much! It means a lot and I hope you all check it out; it's called, You Melt My Heart. Follow! And thanks again for putting my story on there. Also (again), I'm working on a few other stories and if anyone has any ideas they are dying to see put into a story, please let me know! :)

Enjoy!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I wouldn't be having such a boring summer if I did…)

~Love at Shikon High: Summer after High School~

~Finding my destiny…again?

"No. No way."

"Just do it."

"No."

"Inuyasha." I say with a sigh as I look at Kaede with a desperate expression. I mean, can't she make him do it. Just because I'm his girlfriend doesn't mean he always listens to me; he very rarely ever listens to me actually.

"Ye should make him do it, not me." She says with her raspy voice. I sigh again and turn to Inuyasha with my begging eyes.

"Please Inuyasha; it's not that bad…"

"You're going to try and contact the dead; that is very bad." He says angrily.

"But it's going to be fine. I'm just going to try and contact the good Midoriko to see if she can give me any insight on what the bad Midoriko's plan is. I want to be prepared this time because last time we cut it way too close. I just want to know—no, I need to know what the hell is happening. You and Kaede will be here the whole time if something happens." I smile and turn to Kaede. "But it's totally safe, right?"

"I've done it a million times." She says with a small nod as she sets up the candles and rosaries and such. We are in a triangle with the things in front of me, the lights down low in Kaede's living room that's above her shop. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself; I have to trust that nothing bad will happen. I shift my weight slightly and look at Inuyasha.

"Please, I have to do this…" I say softly to him with pleading eyes. He looks into mine and sighs in defeat staring off at the wall in defiance. I give his hand a quick squeeze and then turn to Kaede with a nod that says I'm ready.

She lights the candles and starts murmuring words with some of Midoriko's things in the middle. I close my eyes and concentrate, closing off my mind to everything else. It's almost like I'm floating away, my conscience self is anyway. I think of Midoriko and try to picture her in my head and then, she's there.

"I felt you calling for me." She says with her low voice and small smile with dark hair and red lips.

"I need your help." I say, standing in front of her in a field of grass and bright white clouds in the blue sky.

"I know. I hear Midoriko is back. How I hate she had to be my reincarnation…or so she thought anyway. Still, she had no right to take my name and give it such a bad reputation." She looks at me, concentrating on the topic at hand again. "I have information but it isn't as much help as you would hope for it to be. For that I do apologize."

"Any information is something I am grateful for." I say with gratitude in my voice. "I know nothing and I need to. I can't have a repeat of last time."

"But you can't have it the way that you want either." I freeze, wondering how she knew about that. "I know all Kagome…well, almost all. But your hope is almost as bright as your smile."

"I know it's pointless but…I have so much I can't lose."

She comes forward and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I know. That's why I'm here to help. I don't know much but I do know that even though Midoriko is the one mostly behind all this but she's not the leader. There is another one behind it all, a descendant of Naraku. And he's not the only one."

"He made…children?" I ask in disbelief.

"Not exactly. More like he took pieces of himself and they grew their own bodies almost. They are like doubles of him and he has made a lot."

"I'm sure they were a back-up plan in case something happened to him…"

"Yes. Midoriko was the one to bring them to life though. Speaking of her, she's the one that's getting more alliances to their side. There's so many that there's no way you can handle it alone Kagome. Which is why that you have to warn the others and then get others for help. Just…trust me."

"Okay." I say, and yet knowing that I will still try to keep them out of it.

"I don't know when they're planning to attack or how but they are determined to get your Jewel and Midoriko is seeking personal revenge for ruining her plans. She has some nasty people on her side and I'm afraid you could get seriously hurt."

"I'll be fine as long as I have my friends. Do you know anything else?"

"One of your friends is in serious trouble and might get caught up in the other side…they're going to use them to get to you. You have to be careful."

"But who is it?"

She seems to think for a minute. "It's-."

And then I pulled down but something coiled around my ankle. I scream and come crashing down, a snake like dragon hissing in my face before slithering back to a silver haired miko standing not far away with a smirk.

"Watch yourself girl…you don't know what's coming."

And then it's over.

I open my eyes to Kaede and Inuyasha watching me closely, Inuyasha holding me tightly. I sit up and look around, trying to catch my bearing while I touch the ankle the snake had coiled around.

"I'm fine." I say, a ghost of a whisper. "Just…an unwanted visitor."

"A dark miko by what I can tell." Kaede says, looking at her blackened candles. I gasp and touch one with the tip of my finger and pull away as its tainted feeling comes over me.

"She had to have been the same one…" I say. "But I did get to talk to Midoriko before she came. She couldn't tell me a lot but she did tell me some information."

"What do you mean, there was a dark priestess?" Inuyasha says, not buying my idea to sidetrack him onto another topic.

"She was just some priestess. I only saw silver hair and a snake dragon thing."

"Did it attack you?"

"It just…pulled me down and hissed at me."

"Where did it grab you?" Kaede asks before Inuyasha can say anything else. I look at her for a second and then show my ankle and gasp at the sight of it. It left a silver, green scaly mark wherever it touched.

"Oh God…" I say softly, tears pricking my eyes as I go to touch it. I softly touch it with the tip of my finger and gasp and yank it back as it stings.

"Kagome." Inuyasha says, grabbing my hurt finger to inspect it while sneaking glances at my ankle.

"I'm fine." I say, still staring at the scaly tattoo. "Kaede…how..." I can't even finish the question, not even sure which one to ask first.

"It is not serious." Kaede says, standing up to go to her desk, where most of her 'things' are.

"She has this scaly thing that burns when she touches it and you say it's not serious?" Inuyasha growls. I put a hand to his chest as a warning. Kaede turns her cold gaze on him.

"She will be fine if you will let me grab what I need so I can help her." She snaps. I stifle a giggle at Inuyasha's face and instead hiss in pain at the scaly mess on my legs.

"Please hurry…" I say, leaning slightly on Inuyasha so my leg won't touch anything. Kaede comes over with some sort of lotion stuff with flower petals inside. I close my eyes as she smoothes it over the scaly mess. It stings then soothes and I peek just as it starts to disappear. I take a deep breath and look at Kaede. "What was it meant to do?"

"A warning and maybe a tracking system." Kaede walks back over to her desk.

"A tracking system?" I stand up with Inuyasha at my side and follow, aware of Inuyasha's proximity to make sure I won't faint or anything.

"She's going to try and mess with your dreams or something to that effect."

"Can you stop it?" Inuyasha asks.

"I can only try. She is advanced and it will mostly be up to Kagome, which means she must train more if she's to go up against Naraku's team."

"Naraku is dead; his descendants are running the show and they have tons of allies." I say, sharing the information Midoriko told me. Well, that piece of the information anyway.

"There's more." Inuyasha says, reading my facial expressions. I nod my head yes and sigh.

"She said that one of my friends is in danger but never got to tell me which one. That friend could end up getting manipulated and hurt by the other side and then put on me to get me in some way." I say, waving my arms in exasperation. "But knowing Midoriko, the bad one, it'll probably be way more complicated than that which is even worse!"

"We must train you. All of you." Kaede says. "I have some friends we may call to help us but everyone must be here."

"Okay…when?" I ask, thinking of ways to fit it in.

"You need to start immediately because you need to be the most ready the fastest because you'll be their first target and probably their only or main topic."

"…Okay…I can do that. Just whenever." I look at Inuyasha. "But I'll have to make sure it isn't during band practice or anything…."

"We'll make it work." Inuyasha says, probably already devising a plan like me. I sigh. I guess there's no way not to include everyone else.

"Yeah…we'll make it work." I say, looking at Kaede. "Do I need to stay today?"

"Yes and I want everyone here Wednesday." I nod yes since today is only Monday.

"I can make that happen." I think of all my friends and wonder which one is going to be targeted to get to me. I would do anything for any of them; even Miroku. I look at Inuyasha and know in my heart I will be contacting her again…some day.

"Good…then let's begin."

* * *

"Yes Rin, I mean this Wednesday." I say to her from my space in the chair beside her at the island. I'm in their kitchen, Rin and Inuyasha's, and its Monday afternoon. I look over at her and see her expression; thoughtful and questioning. "I spoke with Midoriko and something happened and I would just feel better if everyone had more training from Kaede and her friends."

No, I haven't told her about what Midoriko said about the friend getting targeted because I don't want her to freak out or anything. I think I'm going to tell them all together….or not tell them at all and just take precaution measures myself.

"Okay, I'll get everyone ready to go." She says, watching me carefully.

"Thank you. I'll see you then. You have her address, right?"

"Yep."

"Good." I stand up and stretch, slightly tired and worn out from the training today. "And I'll be ready for practice tomorrow at 2, promise."

"I hope so because I did have to do last minute rescheduling and no one is happy with me."

"Maybe because you're making us practice for gigs we don't even have yet." Inuyasha says as he comes down the stairs and goes straight to the fridge. Rin sticks her tongue out at him behind his back and I smile then make my way to the door.

"Bye you guys. I'll text you." I call before walking out and getting in my car. I start it and back out, humming to the radio as I drive home. Then I realize I really want a milkshake…a lot. So I do a u-turn (probably an illegal one) and begin my way to the Chick-Fil-A in town. I park as close as possible and walk in, going to order a whole meal since it's 4:47 and I'm starving.

"Hey beautiful."

I spin around and smile at Koga. "Hey Koga. Where's the gang?" I ask as I grab my tray of food and walk to the condiments section. Koga joins me with his tray, his black shirt and jeans a normal look.

"Ginta and Hakkaku are with the girls and Ayame is visiting her family." He says, a sad look crossing his face.

"You wanna sit with me?" I ask, hoping to use this as an opportunity to figure out what's wrong. He smiles.

"I would have even if you never asked but it's nice to hear you ask."

I laugh. "Whatever Koga." I go to grab my tray but see Koga already has it and is walking towards a booth in the corner next to the window. "Hey!" I call, rushing to catch up. He's sitting down and I sit in front of him. "I could've carried it."

"Yeah but I already did."

"So I noticed." I say, smiling slightly as I take a sip of my milkshake.

"No regular drink?"

"You know I don't do regular."

He laughs. "Yeah, I know. So, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I say, dipping a fry in Polynesian sauce.

"You know exactly what I mean."

I sigh, something I've done a lot today. "I know. I was with Kaede today and she wants us all to train with Kaede and her friends Wednesday. I was going to tell all you guys tomorrow at practice."

"Why?"

"…Midoriko is back." I say quietly, looking up at him. "And I'm freaking out. I can't lose anyone Koga. Last time was too close. I didn't even want you guys there but this time I can actually get your guys all ready and stuff and I am taking every precaution imaginable. I have no idea what precautions I have to take but I'm taking them anyway!"

He grabs my hand. "Kags, slow down." I look at him and take a deep breath. "How do you know she's back?"

"…I spoke to the good Midoriko while at Kaede's today."

"The mutt was okay with that?"

"Of course not. I stuck him on a leash." I say with an evil smile while Koga bursts into big laughs. "Just kidding…"

"I knew it was too good to be true."

I smile then it fades. "But there's more… She told me that the bad Midoriko has a lot of allies and one attacked me when she was telling me information."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my leg's fine now." I pull it out to show him and look at the smooth skin, happy that it didn't come back. "But what's wrong with you?"

He goes to laugh it off but it dies and he sighs, his blue eyes looking into my own. "Ayame has been acting really weird lately."

"Really? Like, how so?" I stuff a fry into my mouth as he answers.

"She'll cancel our plans and has been leaving to go to her family a lot lately and won't really tell me anything."

"Oh well I'm sure it's nothing…maybe she's just home sick or something…"

"But shouldn't she be able to tell me that?"

"Unless she didn't want you to worry or anything."

"By not telling me, I worry."

"Well...if I were you I wouldn't worry. And if I were Ayame, I wouldn't want you to worry." I grab his hand. "Koga, it's probably nothing. But if it makes you feel better, I will subtly ask her about it, okay?"

"And this is why you're my best friend." He smiles and I smile back.

"Just don't tell Ginta and Hakkaku."

"I'd kick them out for a pretty girl any day."

"I see your loyalty is deep." I smile while he laughs.

"Whatever. So where's the mutt? I didn't realize you went anywhere without him."

"Oh shut up." I roll my eyes but keep smiling. "He's at home."

"The pound?" I laugh against my will and then shut up while Koga keeps smiling.

"That wasn't funny…" I try to cover it up by taking a sip of my milkshake and end up giggling again.

"Yes it was."

"…Don't tell Inuyasha I laughed."

"Your secret is safe with me." I smile and eat my sandwich happy to just hang out with my guy friend.

* * *

"Where were you?"

I throw my bag onto the bed and turn to Inuyasha as he sits in my chair. I smile. "A simple hello would do fine." I notice his angry face and stop. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You were with the wolf?"

"Well, sorta. We kinda ran into each other at Chick-Fil-A and had an early dinner together." I give him a look. "I know you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"You left me and went and 'accidentally' met with your ex-boyfriend, a guy I seem to catch you with a lot lately." His attitude and accusations now have me angry.

"I sure as hell know you're going to stop there before I take that imaginary finger you're pointing at me and shove it up your-."

"Why are you so defensive if it's not true?"

"Because you're accusing me of cheating on you when that's not even true! You know me and Koga are really close friends. He was my first friend I had when I moved here. He was never anything more than a friend, okay? And you catch me with him because we are close friends. You think after all this time you would already know that but I guess your IQ level is lower than I ever thought." I say, spinning around and stopping off when I'm done. I walk—scratch that; I stomped down the stairs and grabbed my hidden stash of Twizzlers from the cabinet just as he shows up at my side.

"You and him were way more than friends before we got together."

"We were not!"

"Then explain the kisses and piggyback rides and jacket swapping."

"…Flirtationships and relationships are totally different." I walk around him and go back to my room, hoping to slam the door in his face. But, of course, he's already in the room by the time I get my hand around the door. I sigh and close it anyway, turning to him.

"What the fuck is a flirtationship?"

"What me and Koga had; we were friends but we flirted. If you don't recall, me and you had that too." I give him a pointed look and eat a Twizzler. "Now stop with this pointless investigation; me and Koga had lunch and talked. That's it."

"Oh really?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I say in exasperation, my anger bubbling over. "Inuyasha, I've been with you for like ever and we have a deep connection and now of all times you bring this shit up? I mean, I know you've always been jealous and protective but this is taking it too far. And if you're going to just yell at me the whole time about what a giant whore I am, I don't want you around."

His eyes flame in anger, his muscles tensing up. "What? Gonna make me leave so you can call that dick over here?"

I give him a long look. "I swear you look exactly like my kind and loving boyfriend…but you sure as hell don't act like him. He wouldn't accuse me of things that are so not true that they can't even be made up by Fan Fiction writers."

"You were with him, what the hell am I supposed to think? You didn't see how he looked at you the other day."

"Oh dear Lord; he looked at me. That must mean we are hooking up behind your back." I say, sarcasm clear in my tone and expression. He scowls, his perfect features twisting into a face I don't like; it's filled with hate and jealousy.

Just to make it worse, my phone decides to go off and it can only be two people unless something else has happened and I'm pretty sure it's Koga.  
That is the last thing I need right now. I go to dive for it but Inuyasha beats me to it and reads it before showing me.

Koga: **Hey, I appreciate your help. If you wanna talk, you know where to find me**

"What's this supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asks. "Help with what?"

"…I can't tell you." I say and immediately go to explain why but Inuyasha storms off and I sigh in defeat, lifting my head up to the ceiling and groan in dislike. I know he'll hold a grudge and should probably cool off. Wait…I'm the victim. I should've been stomping away! I turn to my bed and flop on it, screaming my head into the pillow before flipping on my back with a sigh. I look up at the ceiling and try to contact Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha, it's not what you think._

**I think my girlfriend is cheating on me and I have the proof**

_You have nothing but assumed accusations! Me and Koga are friends and I can't believe you're throwing my past in my face. What about when you and Kikyo were together? You don't see me throwing that in your face._

**That's totally different.**

_How?_

**Because I was with her before I even met you**

_And stayed with her after you met me_

**I dumped her for you Kags and I'm done fighting with you**

I look around in shock for a minute when I feel him almost slam a door on our connection. Since when has he ever done that…I curl up on myself and close my eyes, telling myself over and over that he's just upset and he'll get over it…and that he won't do anything stupid.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

_Who does that wolf think he is, hanging out with MY Kagome! I outta wring him by his neck…_

I resist the urge to growl as I pace the floor of my room. I can't help my fists as they connect with the wall, making a hole.

"You're ruining the walls again Inuyasha." Rin says as she stands in my open doorway, leaning against the frame. Her dark hair and brown eyes remind me of Kagome.

"Who gives a damn." I grumble.

"I do and so will Sesshomaru and I know Kagome won't be too thrilled. She texted me asking if I would check on you…what's going on?"

"I caught her with the wolf."

"Inuyasha…you better not be thinking she's cheating on you." Rin warns and I turn to her and she frowns. "Inuyasha! She loves you more than anything or anyone! She risked her life for you and has stood by you through everything. How can you dare wonder where her affections may lay!" I go to speak but she gives me a look to silence me. "I am not done. How can you even think that she would date Koga? She had her chance way back when and didn't! She's the one who set Ayame and Koga up in the first place for crying out loud!" She raises her arms in exasperation. "I just don't even understand how you can think for even a second that she's cheating on you with Koga of all people."

"You don't get it. He and she had a thing. He looks at her that way sometimes when he thinks I'm not looking. And he's always with her."

"They're best friends Inuyasha! You don't see Sesshomaru getting jealous because I hang out with you or Sayuri getting jealous from Ginta hanging out with Kiehauna or Sango getting jealous when Miroku talks to me and Kagome. Because it's not real! She loves you and I sure as hell hope she still does after all this shit you pulled." And then she's gone, leaving my jaw hitting the floor from surprise at her cursing; she barely ever does that.

I start pacing again and think about what she said. Maybe I am overreacting. I mean, who wouldn't look at Kagome in her swim suit? She looked sexy. And they are just really close friends…and she did set him up with Ayame. Maybe I am just being really stupid. I sigh. But by now she's probably pissed. I guess I'll just wait to til tomorrow and hope she forgives me.

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I walk through the field, the grass tall with weeds and the sky is dark. I look around at the bare trees and the barren wasteland around me before look at myself; I gasp at the dark clothes on me, almost like a dark miko outfit. I look up and I see the silver haired miko from before but can't see her face through the fog and she has a hood to shadow her features, only her hair being see from the front.

"What do you want?" I ask, getting into a fighting stance in case she tries to make a move. She chuckles.

"What do I want? I believe the real question Kagome is what do you want?"

"I want you to leave me alone."

"Oh but dear Kagome, you are the key to all this. You are the reason why I'm here. I have a proposal for you." I wait and just look at her, wondering what she wants. "I want you to join our side." I bark out a laugh.

"No way."

"You didn't let me finish. If you do, you'll get to keep the Jewel."

"You just want me to join because you know you won't get the Jewel any other way. And if I do come, you'll just steal the Jewel from me then kill me. I would rather die fighting you then die from being with you." I seethe, giving her my best glare. I hear her chuckle.

"Fine, have it your way. I just hope your friends know what they are up against for they won't survive."

"You leave my friends out of this. This is between me and Midoriko."

"Oh but now it's between us and you. You have taken away the one thing we all crave and we are going to get it back."

"Well let me just tell you this; you'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers you bitch because I won't go down without a fight."

The snake appears at her shoulder and hisses at me. She places a hand on its head to almost calm it. "Kagome, I wouldn't say that so soon. I mean, how would your friend feel if they knew you wouldn't care if they were used…"

"What part of you leave my friends out of it didn't you understand. If you hurt any of them, I will personally pull every single silver hair out of your head and then use it to strangle your pet lizard over there."

It hisses and she laughs, it sending chills down my spine. "Midoriko is right; you do have a spark. Such a shame we'll have to kill you eventually…"

"I'd love to see you try." I fire a pink ball of purifying energy at her and she easily pulls up a dark shield and miasma starts oozing out and mixes in with the fog.

"It really has been a please Kagome; hope we can do it again sometime. Maybe then you'll realize your place…"

And then she's gone and I'm sitting up in bed, sweating while my leg burns. I peel off the covers and see the slight gray scales on it and it's almost as if they have grown. I feel fear ice my insides as I try to contact Inuyasha when I hear a knock on my balcony doors. I hobble over, careful on my scale infested leg, and open it to reveal Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I knew you needed me and I'm so sorry about-." I cut him off with a hug. I feel tears slip from my eyelids.

"I'm so glad you're here…" I whisper. "Please don't ever leave me…"

"Never Kags." He lifts me up and carries me to the bed and looks at my leg. "Was it her again?"

"Yes…I just..don't know." I say, staring at it. I touch it and ignore the sting, pushing my energy into it and they fade away, leaving nothing behind. I look up at him and find his golden eyes burning into my own. "I know what you're going to say…but I'll figure it out tomorrow…..I just..need to go to sleep." I say, looking at the clock as it says 3:02 at me. I turn to him. "Stay?"

He crawls into bed with me, my back to his chest and his arms wrap around my waist and he kisses my cheek. "I'm so sorry about today. I just got really jealous that you left me to spend time with him."

"I know..and it wasn't on purpose. It just happened. And I'm helping him with stuff but I can't tell you anything; I promised. And I never break a promise. You just have to trust me Inuyasha."

"I do, I trust you more than anyone in the whole world."

"I know…" I whisper as my eyes close and I start to fall asleep, hoping to keep myself from having any more nightmares.

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?" Rin asks as we sit in the practice room the following afternoon just like we planned. I look around and see we are missing people; we have me, Inuyasha, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Ginta, Sayuri, Hakkaku, and Kiehauna.

"Kagami is away on vacation, Zelda is at the summer thing, Agent M and Agent Heartnet went away to Italy for some secret stuff." Sayuri says, smoothing her pink and white dress.

"Well that's just…" Rin starts but stops and sighs. "It's okay. We aren't really practicing that much and they actually don't really play a big part in the whole band thing anyway so it's fine."

"But…if we aren't here to practice then why are we here?" Kiehauna asks, wary from her spot in between Hakkaku and Sayuri on the couch. Rin looks at me and I get off the stool at the counter and take center stage, literally. She sits on my stool beside Inuyasha and I begin my explanation.

"Okay, so you're kinda all here because of me. Yesterday I went to Kaede's to speak to the good Midoriko and she gave me some information regarding the bad Midoriko we fought before…it seems she is making allies to come and try to take back the Jewel." They start to all talk at once but I hold up my hand and they fall silent. "Please wait until I'm done. Now, as I was saying, she has allies, some including Naraku's descendants; pieces of him that grew bodies thanks to Midoriko. They're powerful and won't stop at anything to get what they want and they want to Jewel. So, tomorrow Kaede is bringing some of her training friends and we're all going to train to become stronger in case something was to happen. I'm taking all precautions possible to keep you guys safe and I'm sorry I can't just deal with this on my own."

"Kagome." Sayuri says, standing up to come to my side. "We don't want you to do this alone. We helped you once and we're going to again, even if you don't want us too. We are here for a reason and that reason is to help fulfill your destiny." She smiles a sad smile. "We're all tied together now and we're going to help in any way possible."

"Thank you…" I say, smiling at her. "We are to be there in the morning and I'll text you all the address."

"I already did." Rin says with her phone in her hand and a smile on her face. Just then everyone's phone buzzes or whatever and most roll their eyes at her. I just smile and take a deep breath.

"Well, now that that's over, let's begin." Rin says, taking my spot as we start our songs and yet I keep getting this feeling that something's going to go wrong…I look at Sayuri and know that she feels it too. I feel Inuyasha's arms circle around my waist and he kisses my temple and I smile up at him, glad we made up.

* * *

"Hey Ayame!" I call to her as she starts to get in her car. She turns to me, her green shorts making her legs look tanner. I smile. "How about we go grab some ice cream or something?"

She smiles. "Okay." I go say goodbye to Inuyasha and kiss him before hoping in her car with her and pointing her to the best ice cream shop in town, one I visit often with and without Inuyasha. She parks the car and we go insides; she orders chocolate with chocolate chips and I order chocolate and cookies and cream with sprinkles, both of ours in a bowl.

We pick a table in the corner near the window, my favorite spot, and dig in.

"So, how are you?" I ask. "I feel like we never get to talk."

"Oh tell me about it. I've been visiting my family back home." She says. She looks down when she says it.

"Is everything okay?"

"…Sorta…"

"You can tell me Ayame." I say, grabbing her hand in my own. Her green eyes look into mine and she smiles.

"I know…but I'm just not ready." I nod my understanding and go back to my ice cream.

"If you need me, just call or text, okay?" I say, looking at her again.

"Okay." She says, smiling before turning to her own ice cream. "So, how are you? Are you okay?"

"…Sorta…this whole training thing has my head spinning and I'm just…scared. Last time I almost lost you guys…I thought we were clear since I haven't heard from them and then out of nowhere they reappear."

"I know. But all we can do is stick together Kags. You can't try and deal with it alone like you did last time."

"I know…" _But that doesn't mean I won't try._

"Plus, I think this training can be good for us."

"Yeah. Just as long as Koga and Inuyasha don't try and tear each other to pieces." I tease, making us both laugh.

"I hope their trainer can handle them."

"And I hope Miroku's trainer isn't a girl. The last thing we need is for Sango to totally destroy him with her Hiraikotsu." We laugh again and I feel good, better than I have in a while to just hang out with a friend. Plus…the ice cream is fantastic.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'm home." I call as I enter through the front door, knowing no one else is home. I close it and feel his arms snake around my middle and my heart flutters as he kisses my neck, right where the pulse is. "Hello to you too." I say, slightly breathless.

"I missed you." His deep voice is near my ear and I shiver a little from the meaning behind it. I smile.

"I wasn't gone that long." Only about a few hours.

"But you wore that." I look down and notice the purple loose top shows my middle and the white short shorts are really short.

"It's not that bad."

"No, it's not bad at all." He kisses my neck again and I blush by what he means. I put my hands over his on my stomach and separate them so I can continue upstairs. I get up there and throw my stuff on the chair and turn around just to run into Inuyasha again.

"Yes?" I ask as his hands overlap on my lower back and slip under my top. There's fire wherever his skin touches mine. I let mine find their way behind his neck and entangle them in his hair and pull him down to me. I kiss him and his tongue slips into my mouth and my sweet kiss turns…not so sweet as he lifts me up ever so slightly. His hands slip down my back, over my butt, and he pulls me up by my thighs and I wrap my legs around his waist, still kissing him.

His hands still grip my thighs and I'm pulling him even closer and my chest hurts from how close we are and yet it doesn't feel like enough. My body is on fire, inside and out, and I just want him and I know he wants me.

He stops kissing me for a seconds and starts kissing a trail from the side of my mouth down my jaw, and to my pulse, lightly sucking on the skin. It feels so good. I resist the urge to moan and try and gain my bearings.

"Inuyasha…" My voice is breathier than I realize. He comes back and starts kissing my mouth again and it just feels so right. Wait, focus Kagome. His tongue touches my own and I'm done focusing. I pull him tighter and pull at his hair ever so slightly and he growls, the sound reverberating in my own chest and then we're on the bed.

I know that somehow I should be stopping this but…I don't want to. He keeps kissing me and I put my hands under his shirt, my fingertips skimming over his abs and muscles. I reach to his back and pull him closer as his mouth starts to trail kisses down my neck. I feel him against my lower stomach and know that this is going to go farther than ever before if I don't stop it now.

"Inuyasha, we need to stop." I say, making him look at me. His eyes scan my own and then he rolls over so we're side to side, both breathing slightly irregular and I turn to him. "If this shorts turn you on that much, I'll have to wear them more often…" I say quietly, making him laugh while I smile. I roll over so my head is on his chest and I can hear his heart beat. I put my arm on his stomach and draw random shapes while his lay on my bare side, my shirt pulled up more than usual.

"That was fun. Let's do it again tomorrow." He says, making me lay and smack his side even though I'm smiling and blushing, thinking the exact same thing…

* * *

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

"But, Midoriko we were promised our share." A lowly demon says from his spot in front of her. Her dark hair flows around her, almost blending in to the shadows, and she stares at the demon with calculating eyes.

"And you will get your share once we get the Jewel. You just need to cooperate and do as you are told." She snaps. The doors are opened and in comes the silver haired miko that has been told to haunt Kagome's dreams.

"What news do you have for me?" Midoriko asks, dismissing the demon by diverting her attention. The silver haired one smiles.

"She denies wanting to be a part of us and refuses to join our side." Her voice is calm but Midoriko is not.

"You are obviously not doing your job."

"Oh but I am. Soon I will begin to place fears into her heart and make her wonder about why she's not on our side anyway. But the one named Inuyasha is troublesome; somehow together they keep me at bay." She frowns. One sitting now far from Midoriko smirks and stands up, dark hair shining.

"I'll take care of that." She says, her voice dark and holding promise to her words. Midoriko smiles at her, the smile dark as the other ones smirk.

"As you wish...daughter"

"Trust me…you will have no need to fear." She says to the silver haired miko, arms folded over her chest. "I will take my revenge and then some…they will be no more when I'm finished."

_Get ready Kagome…I'm about to take back what's mine._


	4. Chapter 4

Heya! :D Here's another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and such; love you guys! :)))))

Here's just a lil note: I was reading my reviews from the first book, Love at Shikon High…and actually started tearing up. You guys were so sweet and so nice and I'm lucky to have fans like you guys. Thank you so much for being on that journey with me and for continuing the adventure in this sequel! :')

Enjoy! And also, R I'm kinda losing my ideas for this story and I love when I get on and see I have such sweet reviews…and I have my vacation coming up and will try my best to update every second possible!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I don't know what to say here…)

~Love at Shikon High: Summer after High School~

~Training; Not. Fun.

"Inuyasha, stop looking at me and look at the road; you are driving!" I say for the 10th time since we got in the car to go to Kaede's. It's a little pass 8:30 and I know people want to bite my head off for having them up this early but oh well. I look over at him and see him still looking at me. "Inuyasha!"

"I'm sorry. You're the one that decided to wear that." He says, turning to the road. I'm wearing gray Capri yoga pants, my silver and gray high tops, and a purple sports bra with a gray loose racer back over it.

"It isn't that bad." I say, blushing slightly. "Can you just focus on the road? I can't afford to die today." I know Inuyasha is rolling his eyes even though I can't see him and his hand reaches over and just rests on my thigh. I ignore the feelings it brings and focus on things outside the window.

We're there a few minutes later, much to my relief and dislike, and we get out just as Rin pulls up with Ayame, Sayuri, and Kiehauna.

Ayame is wearing black Capri yoga pants with Nike's and a green and black layered racer back tank set. Her hair is in normal pigtails. Kiehauna has a bun at the top of her head while wearing blue drawstring Capri's and a loose blue shirt that says, Keep Calm and Run On! Rin is wearing purple drawstring Capri's and a blue tank top under a purple loose shirt. Her hair is in a side braid. Sayuri is wearing pink short shorts with a black stripe on the side. Her sports bra is black under a pink racer back loose top that says, Train like a beast and look like a beauty, in black letters. Her hair is in a high ponytail and she's smiling. Only Sayuri would smile this early and be happy about training.

I tighten up my ponytail and look for the guy's car and for Sango and Miroku. They pull up first. Sango's wearing red basketball shorts with a plain black shirt. Her hair is pulled up and she's wearing her normal Nike's. Miroku is wearing the same as her but change red for black and black shirt for dark purple.

"Where's the guys?" I ask, talking about Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"See, this never would've happened if Ginta would've let me drive." Sayuri mumbles, smile gone. I raise an eyebrow and she walks over to me. "Long story short, some guy almost hit me with his car at the mall the other day so now he won't let me drive."

"And he'll know if you do drive it when he's not around?"

"Yes because he did something to it so I can't drive it and no one will help me fix it because he told them not to help me."

"Is that a reason why you're wearing those shorts?"

She smiles. "Maybe…"

"You should've seen the guy at the yogurt shop this morning." Rin says. "He wanted all that." She points to Sayuri to make a point and I laugh.

"Sayuri, what would Ginta say?" I ask.

"Hope I never have to find out." She says, winking just as Koga pulls up with the guys. They're all wearing basketball shorts and assorted t-shirts of different kinds. Ginta's jaw drops when he sees Sayuri and he rushes to her side. She stands patiently waiting in her pink converses with a coy smile. I roll my eyes and turn to everyone.

"Okay, let's go." I lead the way to Kaede behind the counter in her shop and she looks at us all then turns to me.

"I'm so glad you told them to come." She says.

"You didn't really give me a choice." I say. "Neither did he." I point my thumb to Inuyasha who just rolls his eyes. She just walks out the back door and leads us to the little woodland area behind her house/shop since it's a little out of town and can have a yard.

There are others already waiting, dressed similar to us. There is a giant half demon standing rather shyly behind everyone else. There's an older man with gray hair in a bun and a beard. Another is standing off to the side with a reddish brown mustache and wide eyes and a slightly bald head. A bigger bald man is standing near him with gray eyebrows and a gray handlebar mustache. Together are 2 women, one with short brown hair and one with long black hair and they look very similar. Another woman is standing off to the side with her black hair in a bun and a scowl on her face. Another woman has her dark brown hair in high pigtails and a frown on her face.

In order as I said, they are Jinenji, Toutousai, Myoga, Mushin, Momiji and Botan, Nazuna, and Serina. Kaede introduces us and we begin to know a little about one another and end up being grouped off and then we'll switch around and stuff.

Rin, Sango, and Kiehauna go with Nazuna and Serina, both demon exterminators. Myoga and Toutousai are said to be with Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Inuyasha. Miroku is with Mushin, while me and Sayuri with Jinenji, Momiji, Botan, and Kaede.

"Hello." I say as I walk over to them with Sayuri at my side.

"Kagome, you will study herbs with Jinenji and Botan while Sayuri stays with Momiji and I to get to her powers." Kaede says. I give Sayuri a look while I go off with my people and she goes with hers. Apparently Botan is the short haired one and actually smiles at me.

"Hello Kagome. It is an honor to meet you." She says, bowing. I just stand there, not sure what to make of this. She stands back up and so begins the lesson of all the herbs I may or may not need…and I wanna go with the may not as I begin to try and pay attention.

**_*Sayuri P.O.V.*_**

"Okay but seriously, pressure doesn't work on me. And neither does staring." I say, staring right back into Momiji's eyes. They are a pretty hazel.

"You obviously don't have what it takes to be a priestess."

"I'm a witch; what aren't you getting about that. I'm American and Japanese…there's no way I'm all priestess."

"But you do have some in you so grow some balls and use those powers."

I raise my eyebrows. "I am a girl; I do not grow balls. However, if I break a nail I do know how to move on so I will just pretend you said that instead."

**_*Rin P.O.V.*_**

I duck and roll whipping out the sticks to block Sango's attack while Kiehauna stands with Nazuna as she teaches her some things. Serina is watching over us.

"Watch your stance." She barks for the tenth time. Sango rolls her eyes and comes at me again and I block it, going after her once more. She easily flips her stick and mine goes flying a few feet away.

"That was pretty good." Serina says. "For one of you at least."

"You know what…" I mumble. Sango laughs and hands me my stick back.

"Again." She barks and off we go, doing the same moves we've been doing since we started. I really just wanna win.

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I look over once again to see if Kagome is alright. I've been checking this whole time but she's just smiling. The nightmares have been scaring me just as much as her.

"Hey mutt!" Koga yells as I turn back to him. I roll my eyes and get my sword ready, the one I recently acquired from my dad; the Tetsusaiga. It feels the same it has since he gave it to me forever ago and yet today, it holds a new purpose. I'm trying to learn more about it so I can be more prepared to help Kagome; last time I was under mind control and the stupid wolf saved her. Speaking of the stupid wolf…

He jumps away from my attack for the 10th time and I growl. He smirks.

"Yo, mutt; am I too fast for you?" He taunts. I narrow my eyes at him.

_Don't kill him Inuyasha; he's my friend._ I hear Kagome in my head and turn to see her giving me a pointed stare before turning to her work again. I roll my eyes and look at Koga. I put the sword in its sheath and try to attack that way. Maybe this way I won't kill him…much…

**_*Ginta P.O.V.*_**

"They've been fighting each other and I think someone's going to get hurt." I say, talking to Hakkaku as we spare.

"Who? Koga and Inuyasha? Please, Ayame and Kagome would kick their asses if they ever did something like that." He says with a scoff. I dodge his attack easily, my eyes on Sayuri.

"No, I'm talking about Sayuri and Kiehauna." He looks where I am as Sayuri flips Kiehauna over onto her back and then immediately starts to apologize, her hand to her heart. Only Sayuri would take someone down, like she's supposed to, and then check if they're okay.

"She seems fine." Hakkaku says before swiping his stick under my legs making me fall on my back. He puts his foot on my chest and smirks. "Better than you anyway."

**_*Miroku P.O.V.*_**

I look over at Sango for the 10th time and feel the stick on my head for the 11th time. "Ow!" I cry, rubbing the aching spot. "That's gonna bruise."

"Maybe if you'd stop looking at that girl, you could focus." Mushin instructs, a stern look on his face. I roll my eyes and mumble the words to make the barrier around us strong and to make us invisible from the outside world and then he hits me with his staff again.

"Ow!" I say, grabbing at the spot. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like it."

I give him a look and try to focus once more on the task at hand…stupid crazy monk trainer.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"You need to be precise and accurate Kagome." Momiji says. I sigh and try again, aiming for the middle of the target with just a little power seeped into the arrow. It nails and barely singes.

"You have to reload faster." She says. I do as I'm told and she nods her approval and then calls Botan over. "Now you need to learn some hand to hand combat like Sayuri."

I look over to see Sayuri with Kiehauna and see her squealing when Nazuna rushes at her but then dodging and throwing her own attack that has Nazuna rooted in place; literally. She apologizes and puts the tree roots away and looks over at me and waves. I roll my eyes.

"Shouldn't she be with us?" I ask.

"Probably…" Botan says, going over to retrieve her. I see Nazuna gladly ship Sayuri to us. I smile at her.

"I say you having fun." I say.

"Nazuna is so scary." She whispers to me, as if Nazuna can actually hear us. I roll my eyes and turn to Momiji and Botan as they start setting us up to spare with one another for a while. Since we've done it before, we easily dodge each other's attacks and use our powers while doing it.

"Now, we work on how well you protect others." Momiji says with a evil smile. I look at Sayuri and see she's as scared as I am. We join the others in a circle and Kaede sets Ginta against Hakkaku and tells Sayuri to protect Ginta.

"Okay…" She says, timidly. She stands off to the side and we all sit down opposite of her far away so as not to get in the middle of it. The trainers stand around, observing.

"Begin." Momiji says, making Hakkaku and Ginta go against each other.

Sayuri slams up a wall around Ginta that Hakkaku runs into and falls backwards, shocking slightly from the purifying sting.

"Sorry!" She yelps, hands going to her mouth. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"It's okay…" Hakkaku says, standing up. Then he goes to leap on Ginta but tree roots grab him and pull him down to the ground, easier than when he fell the first time. "Hey!" He cries, and Sayuri smiles slightly.

Ginta starts laughing and walks over to Sayuri and kisses her cheek. She lets Hakkaku go with another sorry and then I'm up next. I get ready, standing in Sayuri's spot while they pick out Inuyasha and Koga.

I wait for one to make the first move, not knowing who to protect first. Koga runs at him with lightning speed but my wall is up and he easily sidesteps it but Inuyasha is already on the other side, having easily seen what he was going to do after my wall appeared. Inuyasha goes to attack Koga but Koga jumps away and goes to get Inuyasha's back but I have my barrier ready and he jumps on that instead. He leaps away and Kaede steps up.

"Seems everyone has learned a little something. Now let's see how you do against each other, using whatever you have to do to win." She says, smiling evilly.

_Say what now?_

"Any volunteers?" She looks around and I'm surprised with Kiehauna steps up and so does Rin. Of course, they were going against each other earlier, it's only a surprise they are agreeing to go head to head again, without sparing. Of course, no one will get hurt….right?

Kiehauna makes the first move by using a roundhouse kick that Rin dodges and tries to sweep her leg under Kiehauna to make her fall but Kiehauna does a back flip, easily dodging the assault. It goes back and forth like that for a while until Rin uses her swords to knock Kiehauna's stick away, meaning she has won.

Next up is me and Sayuri once again. I try to take it easy on her but with her witch powers, it's difficult. We go back and forth but I finally win when I shoot an arrow at her wall, cracking it, and then knocking her to the ground with my own weight. I help her up and immediately start to apologize. She blows it off.

"You won and I'm fine. Nice work Cuz." She says, smiling as she goes to sit with Ginta. I sit down and we all go back and forth, winning and losing until everyone has gone and won or lost to another person and by then it's around 1 and we're all tired and sore.

"I've never trained so much in my life." Sayuri says as she's carried to the car by Ginta. I roll my eyes as I push a headache away.

"I'm sore in muscles I didn't even know I had." Kiehauna says.

"Ditto." Rin agrees. "But I feel stronger."

"And yet we can't use our new strength yet." Sango says, frowning.

"I have a terrible headache." Miroku says, rubbing the spot on the back of his that Mushin hit repeatedly. I take pity on him and go to his side.

"Come here." I say, putting my hands on his temples. I put a barrier around his mind to make the headache disappear and then retract the barrier. "You're welcome."

"Thank you dear Kagome." He says. I roll my eyes and walk to Inuyasha.

"When did you learn to do that?" He asks.

"Botan taught me." I say. I feel someone trying to sneak up behind me and automatically put up a wall.

"Hey!" Koga says as I turn to him. I pull the wall down.

"Sorry. Just a precaution." I apologize, smiling. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm wounded that you'd want to put a wall up against me. I just wanted to say that you're pretty quick when it comes to your powers." I smile big as he praises my work.

"Thank you." I say. He laughs and then looks at Inuyasha then to me.

"Can I talk to you…alone?" He asks. I nod yes then walk off with him back into the back yard so we aren't overheard. I keep my senses open in case Inuyasha tries to follow.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Just wondering if you ever found out what's up with Ayame."

"No but it's definitely something…I just don't know yet. But it makes me worry. I'm going to check into it more though. She should open up to me sooner or later. And when she does, I promise I'll tell you." I grip his hand for emphasis and he smiles and kisses my cheek before pulling me into a big hug.

"You're the best."

I smile. "I know." He laughs and we walk back to the others. Inuyasha gives me a look but I ignore it as we all huddle up as Kaede comes to us.

"You all did very well today and I trust I shall see you hear again Friday afternoon." She says. A few groans are heard but she silences them with a look. "You may go." Everyone files into cars and we start to go but she calls us back; well, me back at least. "Kagome, a word if you may."

I give Inuyasha a look as we follow her back inside. "Yes?" I leave Inuyasha by the door as she leads me into the back room. She shuts it and then starts looking for something in her boxes and bags of stuff. She pulls out a bag and hands it to me.

"You keep the Jewel in the locked box, correct?" She asks. I nod my head. "Put this in there. It will help to hide the power more so than the box. Has the dark priestess been visiting you at night?" I go to lie but nod my head yes, sure Inuyasha would tell if I didn't. "That's what I was afraid of." She gives me a candle that is a light pink and smells like lavender or something. "This will help to keep her away but it's mostly up to you. Try using the tactics we have practiced." I nod my head and leave with Inuyasha, who is quiet until we get in the car.

"I think I should stay with you again tonight." He says. I turn to him, my eyebrow raised as I wait for him to explain. "Just to make sure that the others don't get you again."

"Inuyasha, I know that since we've been together, it doesn't happen, but I have this candle now and I know how to keep her away. Honest, I'm going to be fine. You worry about me way too much."

"I worry a fair amount." He defends, a frown on his perfect face. I smile a little and kiss his cheek.

"I know hun but you need to calm down. I'm gonna be fine." _I just may not sleep but who cares? I don't have to look good for anyone anyway…I put on some short shorts and you're fine. _I laugh to myself and see Inuyasha give me a weird look. I shake my head no and turn out the window, still laughing to myself.

* * *

"I'm home!" I call, unsure if mom will be home or if she's at work still. I never know her hours anymore. Sota's at that soccer camp with his friends so I know he isn't here. I sigh, wondering when we even have family time. I ignore the slight fear in my heart as I go up the stairs alone and go in my room.

I open the box that the Jewel is in and stare at a moment at the bright pink light seeping from the oyster shell. I shudder remembering those events that led it to end up in that shell and put the bag in there, locking it up again with the key I keep on my necklace at all times. I put it under my shirt and put the candle on my nightstand and then exit, walking to the living room to waist the afternoon away until mom comes home. Maybe I should've let Inuyasha come over…

* * *

I walk through the field and feel her before I see her. I lift up a barrier on contact and watch as she appears from the fog. She's wearing the hooded cloak again, her snake dragon on her shoulders.

"Kagome, we must stop meeting like this." She says, a smile in her voice. I narrow my eyes.

"Or maybe just stop meeting period." I say with a smirk afterwards.

"My, all those things Midoriko said about you must all be coming true."

"And all those nightmares about evil witches I had when I was little seem to be coming back. I mean, here you are."

"You have the snarky attitude of another brown haired priestess I know."

"Oh but she is much more bitchy."

"I see we agree on something." She says. "Now why do you have that barrier? I won't hurt you…much."

"Just a precaution. You may like the scales on your companion but I sure as hell don't like them on me." I shudder just thinking of the nasty green patterns licking their way up my leg. "So why don't you just leave me alone already? You're stalking and it's really creeping me out."

"What? Are you scared without your precious Inuyasha?"

I freeze. "How do you know about Inuyasha?"

She barks out a laugh, it actually sounding like a real bark. "Oh child, I know everything. I know about Inuyasha, Sayuri, Kaede…"

"You leave them alone or I swear to the ground you walk on that you'll wish you never left your home in the darkest pits of Hell." I threaten, making her laugh again.

"Oh I never left; you just entered…"

And then my barrier is crashed and a dark pain is in my leg as I look at the scales glowing a bright green that turns into a dark black and I scream out as its black pattern starts making its way up my leg, searing into the skin.

"Kagome!"

I open my eyes as my scream dies off in my throat. I look up at my mom, who's watching me with worry filled eyes. I breathe and sit up, looking around; I'm in the living room with the TV on. It's dark outside and I realize I must've feel asleep on the couch while waiting for my mom to come home.

"Sorry." I say immediately, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes as my bun flops over sideways onto my head.

"You were screaming." She says, watching me. I sigh and look her in the eyes.

"It's just some nightmares."

Somebody knocks at the door and I know who it is already. I sigh and go to it, opening it up to a worried Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha." My mom says from behind me. I let him in and close the door.

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi." He says, smiling at her but frowning at me. "I just came to check on Kagome. She wasn't answering my texts and I thought we had plans tonight."

"I told you I was too tired from training today." I say back, frowning.

Mom looks back and forth between us. "I'll just…go upstairs." She exits and I walk into the living room and plop down.

"What the hell happened to I can handle it?" He says to me.

"I did handle it."

"Kags, you are the worst liar I know."

"Will you just give it a rest?" I say, laughing with no humor in it while I look at him. "You act like I actually fight them or something."

"How am I supposed to know anything since you won't tell me anything?"

"Maybe because it's not really any of your business. It's my dreams, my problems, my deal." My voice is harsher than I meant it to be but there's no way to take it back now. "I just…don't wanna talk about it."

He looks at me and I can tell he's checking for signs that I'm lying or something. I look away and wait until he says something.

"You know, when I thought you said you trusted me, I actually thought you meant it."

"This has nothing to do with that." I start to defend myself but trail off when he looks at me.

"Yes it fucking does Kagome. You've been keeping things from me ever since school got out-no, it was before that. And you've been with Koga and you're keeping so much from me Kags and I don't know what to think."

"Just, forget out it. It's nothing, okay? I just…I just need to do this myself."

"But you don't have to."

"But I want to!" I stand up, raising my voice as I look at him. "Do you know what it's like to know that you can't do anything? That you're some helpless girl who always needs someone to save her like she's some damsel in distress? I am so sick of that! I can take care of myself; why doesn't anyone understand that?!" He starts to come towards me but I turn away. "I just…can't. Not right now, okay? Just go…"

I'm on the verge of breaking and I can't let him see me like this twice in like a week. I take a deep breath and look at him again.

"I'm sorry…I really am but I just…can't right now."

"Why are you doing this?" His frustration is clear in his expression and tone. His fists are balled up at his waist and I sigh.

"I need you to stay out of this okay? I'm trying to keep you safe. I'm trying to keep everyone safe."

"We're trying to keep you safe!"

I look at him in disbelief for a second. "And look how well that went last time."

He looks taken back and I instantly wish I could erase that comment but…I can't. I look away.

"I don't wanna fight so maybe it's better if you just go."

"No."

I look at him. "What? So you just wanna fight then and keep yelling and accusing and saying hurtful things to each other because that isn't how I want to spend the rest of my night. This isn't how I want to spend any night for that matter!" I start to continue but he kisses me, grabbing my wrists with his hands. I instantly melt as his lips touch mine and he backs away to look at me.

"You can say anything you want…" He whispers, his eyes staring intently into my own. "But I know you don't want me to leave. And I don't want to leave. Just let me take care of you Kags."

"I'm tired of being so dependent." I confess. He laughs and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You are the most independent person I know." He says, smirking. I smile. "I have never met anyone more stubborn, strong, brave, or stupid." I go to say something but he kisses me again before continuing. "Or as smart, amazing, and beautiful. I'm not leaving Kags. You could yell, scream, say anything you want…but I'm not going anywhere."

"I know…but she knows about you Inuyasha and I just can't let you get hurt."

"Stop worrying about me Kags and worry about yourself. We are here for you Kags." He puts his hand against my cheek and I lean against his hand and close my eyes. "Just let us be here for you and stop pushing us away."

I open my eyes and look into his. "Okay…I'll try. Just promise me one thing." He looks skeptic and I continue. "Promise that if something happens…you'll listen to whatever I say, no matter what I say." He looks at me, his eyes searching my face. "Promise." I demand.

"I promise." He says. I nod my head and hug him, already knowing what I may have to do…

* * *

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

"What news do you have for me?" The woman at the head of the table asks of the silver haired miko.

"Her will is strong and so are her powers. They are no match for the dark arts but she is trying. She may prove to be a struggle is we try to just go at her. I'm searching her mind and finding fears and hopes. I'm sure if I can mess with a few things, she'll be begging to join our side."

"And if not?"

"I will make it so she has no other choice."

"And what of Inuyasha?"

The dark haired miko flicks her hair over her shoulder as she answers from a chair not far off. "I'm just waiting for an opening but it's hard. Don't you have another plan?"

"Indeed. You both are needed. We're going to mess with a friend or two…once one is done, the other will run along and do our bidding and then all shall be chaos and that's when we will strike." She smiles and it's as evil and scary as a great white shark. "We just have to sit back and wait…"

_Kagome…sweet Kagome...seems this meeting will end differently…one way or another I shall get what I want._


	5. Chapter 5

Heya! :D Here's another update that goes specially to my fave fans/friends who review and such and I want to say…I LOVE YOU! :D Lolz. R&R because it makes me happy and a happy Taylor updates faster and has better chapters. :)

To **inuyashaloverforlife**: It's no trouble at all and thank you for reviewing. :D I'm so glad you love it!

To **GUESTGURLINUKAGS**: Thank you so much for the review! I'm sorry for the late update (my condo has sucky wi-fi) and I'm really sorry that my last story made you mad but I'm glad you think I'm such a great writer. It means a lot. And I don't think you're crazy. I love my stories too…

**Okay**, someone asked if I had a Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, etc. I do have all 3 of those and I have a Twitter and Instagram specifically for One Direction lovers (for Niall Horan more specifically) and that's probably the only ones I'm willing to share to people I don't know. But if you do want to talk and I think you're not a creepy stalker, then PM me and I'll see about it. :)

Enjoy!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(But we would take perfect pics if I did :)…)

~Love at Shikon High 2~ (I got tired of writing it all)

~A normal gig for the band..gone wrong

"Practice makes perfect, one more time!" Rin says for the 10th time that afternoon.

"Rin, I'm tired." Sayuri says in a whiny voice from her place beside me with a mike in her hand, a pink one with sparkles of course, and I sigh.

"And if we keep practicing we won't have enough time to get ready or enough energy to perform." I add. We've been at it for 4 hours straight; 1-5.

"Okay, okay… You may go. I guess we're okay." Rin says with a sigh as she stands by the counter. I roll my eyes.

"We're better than okay Rin and you know it." Koga says. He puts his drum sticks away and flexes his fingers and hands.

"Dude, my hand has cramped into a claw…" Ginta says, looking at his hand. Sayuri goes over to massage it but he pulls it away, turning to Hakkaku instead. She sighs and comes over to me as everyone begins to disperse.

"What's up with that?" I ask, talking about the scene I just saw.

"He's upset because I said I love One Direction more than him."

"Who's your fave?"

"Niall Horan of course." She says, smiling bright as she shows me all her 1D bracelets. "You?"

"Definitely Harry. He's just…yeahhh…" I say, laughing with her.

"Talking about 1D?" Kiehauna asks with a smile.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Sayuri's face gave it all away." Sayuri blushes and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever!" She says before frolicking away. Ayame comes over as Kiehauna walks over to Hakkaku, who's calling her name in a very excited tone and saying something about touching the claw.

"Hey." I say, looking over her tired and worried expression.

"Can we talk?" She asks, looking around at all the demons who can very well hear us. I nod my head yes and follow her out of the practice room and into the yard, far, far away from the practice house.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Remember when you said I could talk to you?" She asks, already knowing I do. I nod my head and she continues as she messes with the hem of her yellow music shirt with smileys on it. "Well….I would like to talk to you…about…what's been going on."

"…Okay…" I say when she doesn't keep talking.

"I'm having a feud with my family right now because…they want me to move back with them…and go to their college to become a doctor…and get married to the guy they have picked for me."

"…wait….WHAT?! Are you freakin telling me you are engaged?!"

"No! I'm saying…I have an arranged marriage and I've been trying to persuade them to drop it and I have to meet him tomorrow because they won't drop it until after I meet him so in case I wanted to marry him I could."

"….Oh my freakin gosh! Have you told Koga?" I ask, seriously in disbelief. Like an arranged marriage, knowing she's with Koga, and making her be something she doesn't want to be? Oh hell to the nah.

"Of course not. Why make him worry?" She looks down again.

"You're hiding something…" I state, making her look back at me.

"No." She says. "I'm just worried that Koga suspects it." I can tell she's lying but I won't call her out on it yet…I know it must take a lot to admit what she did.

"He does think that something is up…" I confess. "Maybe you should just tell-."

"No." She says, ending all thought on ever doing so.

"…Okay. Well, you have to tell him something."

"I'll tell him that my grandpa is sick and I'm worried." I give her a look. "It's not totally a lie!" She defends herself and then leaves. I sigh and walk behind her back into the band room.

"Finally!" Rin says as we enter the door. I sit in the loveseat with Inuyasha, ignoring his looks. "Now I can tell you what I wanted to tell you."

"Joy…" Inuyasha mumbles, making me smile while Rin sends me a glare.

"As I was saying…" She continues. "Tonight we are to sing at the party and I don't know if we sing all night or what so I want everyone there at 8:45."

"Why 8:45?" Sango asks.

"So we will be slightly early. Now, go on about your evening and if you aren't there…I will hurt you." She looks at Inuyasha. "Or Sesshomaru will."

"Dude…I'm scared…" Hakkaku mumbles from the floor in front of Kiehauna. She rolls her eyes.

"Thanks a lot Rin." Kiehauna says. Rin just laughs. Sango walks up to me and Inuyasha as we're standing up.

"Dude, she's going crazy." She whispers.

"I know." I say. "It's kinda scary…and creepy."

"What is?"

I scream as I turn to look at Rin beside us. "You little demon! You almost gave me a freakin heart attack." I say, pulling my hand to my racing heart. "What the hell?!"

"That's what you get for gossiping." She says with a smirk before skipping off.

"That is what I live with…" Inuyasha says with a sad shake of his head. I look over at Ayame talking with Koga, a quick kiss, and then her leaving. I sigh and catch Koga's eye. _Oh damn…_

"Kags!" He calls. _Ignore, ignore…_ I smile and walk over, excusing myself from Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha's conversation about…well, I don't care.

"Yes?" I ask. And he grabs my arm and takes me outside, about to the same spot me and Ayame were in. Weird coincidence…

"What did she say?" He asks.

"Didn't she tell you?" _Act innocent…like, baby penguin that still has fluffy fur and wants to cuddle._

"She told me her grandfather was sick."

"Well that's it. She's really worried about him because he's old and…stuff." He's watching me. "What?"

"You know more…"

"Pshhh, what? Me? No way…" I scoff, flicking my hand in the air as I roll my eyes. "Nope, don't know anything except for Sayuri's obsession with One Direction."

"Kags…you still can't lie." He says, smiling slightly.

"Lying? I'm not lying. Why on earth do you think I'm lying? What? Nonsense if you ask me… I have no reason to lie so why would I lie?"

"Kags…" He's using his serious voice and the serious face. I sigh in defeat and look at my converses.

"Okay, okay… I do know more…but I can't tell you." I look up and beg him with my eyes. "But I'm trying to convince her to tell you so please just…just let it be for now."

He watches me for a moment and sighs. "Okay." I hug him really tight.

"I know it's hard…but just trust me."

"Okay…" He says, kissing the top of my head. "Thank you."

"You'd do the same for me." I step back. "Right?" He chuckles and I smile before stepping away. "Alright, c'mon. I have to go get ready."

"Kags, we have, like, hours."

"Koga, I am, like, a girl." He laughs as I say it in the same way he did.

"Really?" I push him and roll my eyes. "I'm just kidding!"

"Mhmm." I say as I walk towards the practice room. He catches up and throws an arm over my shoulder.

"I always knew that…"

"Either that or you were gay for a short period of time."

He laughs. "I wouldn't say my crushing on you was short…"

I look up and smile. "I get that a lot." I say, making us both laugh. _Oh geez Louise…what am I getting myself into?!_

* * *

I look at myself one more time, tightening up my scrunched hair that's in a ponytail and then straightening out my galaxy high low skirt with a plain black studded collar sleeveless top and peep toe booties to match. My jewelry is minimal, my eye shadow is glittery, and my lips are glossed up. I grab my leather jacket and scurry down the stairs just as Inuyasha knocks on the door.

I put on my jacket and open the door. He looks me up and down then smirks. "What?" I ask.

"So it is true…" I raise an eyebrow as he starts to continue. "You look good in everything."

"Well duh." I tease, smiling while he rolls his eyes. "Let me just leave a note and then we can go."

I scribble one down and practically run to the car. "C'mon!" I say, motioning for Inuyasha to move faster. "Use that demon speed!"

"Okay, slow your roll." He says, backing up out of the driveway. "What the heck is the rush?"

"Because I want to get there on time and I was told about another gig tomorrow night for another party."

"Who's party?"

"…just some guy's…" Inuyasha begins to say something but I turn on the radio and starts singing along, really just trying to keep Inuyasha from speaking.

* * *

"Sayuri, I promise; you look fine." I say for the tenth time as she overlooks her pink sweetheart dress with glittery black lace at the bottom and pink converses. She pushes her curled hair out of her face and adjusts the bedazzled and sparkling jean jacket.

"Okay…"

I look over at Sango in black skinny jeans and a red crop top that says F*UCK YOU in black with red high tops. Her hair is in the usual ponytail and she's watching as Miroku talks to a girl by the punch (which is probably spiked).

We're standing in the back of the huge back yard and the party is inside and out. We're on a real stage and I'm standing on the side, waiting for Rin to sing her song then we'll go on with the schedule since we have to sing the whole time since the DJ canceled. I sigh and look at Inuyasha at the guitar in his black band tee and watch as some girl points at him to her friends. _Back off bitch._

Inuyasha catches my eye and I blow him a kiss. I see Koga at the drums while Ginta tunes up his bass one last time. Sayuri is smiling at the piano with a look while scoping out the guys. I roll my eyes as the music starts and then go stand with Sango and the rest of the gang.

"Why aren't you on?" Ayame asks. Her green dress matches her eyes while the red belt goes with her hair. The black heels contrast to the ground and I'm overcome with jealousy over how she can make something simple so…pretty.

"I'm next." I say with a shrug as we listen to Rin start up with a Selena Gomez song. I look over and spot a familiar dark haired girl and follow, not even sure I'm doing it until I'm in the house and rushing up the stairs to catch up to her. My skirt flares up behind me as I take the stairs 2 at a time, leaving the sounds of the party behind me. She darts into a room and I follow, unaware of someone following me.

She turns to look at me and I realize she isn't who I thought she was…but who did I even think she was to begin with? I turn around and that's when I run into the last person I thought I would. His brown hair is as it used to be and his brown eyes sparkle while he smirks.

"Hello Kagome…did you miss me?"

**_*Inuyasha P.O.V.*_**

I sense Kagome upstairs and something's wrong. I turn and see Koga already looking at me from his place at the drums. He nods towards something and I look back at the house and notice shapes behind one of the windows; Kagome. I run into the house and up the stairs and run to the door where her scent is.

I start to open it but find it locked. I back up and run to it with my shoulder and it bangs open and I growl but stop when I just see Kagome sitting on the bed. I run to her and look her over to see if she's hurt.

"Kagome, are you okay?" I ask, trying to push past her wall but find I can't. I look into her eyes and see them filled with tears as she stares behind me. I turn around and see a note, 'Be ready', written out on the wall…in blood.

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"Kags, it's okay…" Rin says for the 10th time as she sits beside me on the bed as the guys try to get rid of the…note. I don't say anything…I haven't ever since I ran into them. The girl, whoever she was, was an innocent victim in this mass mess of trouble…a mass mess I have created.

"You have to tell us what happened." Inuyasha says, his golden eyes staring intently into my own. "We can't understand unless you tell us." I say nothing; I can't let them know…they made that clear. If I were to tell someone, they will all get hurt and everything will be worse than ever thought before. I look away from them all and look out the window, the one they all jumped out of. 1 had turned into 2 which had turned into 5…I turn away and look at the ground instead, my fingers turning over and over in my hands.

I look at the fading letters on the wall and catch blue eyes with my own. He is staring straight at me and I know he knows…I know he is aware of what this is…of what this means…of what happened. A tear falls down my cheek and I look back at the ground. If I don't tell, he will and I think they need to hear it from me.

"I wasn't aware of my actions…" I say ever so quietly and yet everyone looks at me and becomes quiet. "I wasn't aware of what my walking up here would do…of what happened. I came in here following someone I thought was someone else and then…they came." I push my hair back and continue on. "It was just one then 4 others came with words and warnings and then…she was made as a sacrifice to show that they were true. She was with them I am sure but…I watched it happen. I watched what could happen to any of you and…" I stop and look up at them. "And I know they are more than I ever thought. We have to be ready…together."

They begin talking to one another about protection to me and all I can think about is my plan Wednesday…my plan to go meet them…and finish this.

* * *

I walk with Koga through the crowd as the rest of the gang play on; funny it's only 20 minutes past the time when it happened. And yet here I am, still at the party and still trying to get it all under control.

"Koga, I can walk to the kitchen by myself." I say quietly as I look up at my best friend. His hand is on my back and his senses are scanning the area. I can't help but admit that mine are too, even though I know they aren't here. They left as soon as their message was passed along.

"I'm not taking any chances and you know that." He says. I look down as we enter the house. "What are you thinking?"

"About how when I was first attacked you saved me that day…" I say, thinking back to the battle that seems so long ago. "I don't know why but…ever since the note that keeps playing in my mind." _Almost like it won't stop…_ "Koga…I'm scared." I whisper, not even sure I really said it. But when Koga pulls me tight against his side, I know I have.

"We're all here with you Kags…" He says into my ear and somehow, I feel better than I have all day, knowing that someone cares for me without feeling as if they have too. I love Inuyasha, I really do, but I wonder if he loves me because he just does or because he feels as if he has too…I push these thoughts away and focus of finding drink that isn't filled with alcohol.

Koga finds me an unopened bottle of Dr. Pepper and I gladly take it. I take a sip and try to just let my mind go..to just pretend nothing ever happened. That's when I realize, something else may have already happened.

"Kags…" Koga says, watching me carefully with blue eyes. I drop the bottle and look at him with wide eyes.

"You have to take me home…now." I say, already starting to run towards the door where his motorcycle sits. He follows, wanting to ask many questions but knowing that I have a reason…and that reason deals with the Jewel. What if tonight they didn't just send a message here to me? What if they sent it to my house too? What if they tried to take the Jewel? Or my mother or Sota?

I hop on the back of his bike and strap on the helmet and wait for his to start it up and drive. I wrap my arms around his middle as he speeds down the road.

_Inuyasha, I'm going home with Koga. I think they might have done something else. I need to check on the Jewel and my house. I'll be back soon. Tell the others_

I feel him arguing and wanting to fight me on the subject but I close the door and will him to just let me go. I have to check and I don't have time to wait for him.

I jump off the bike before he even fully stops it and I throw off the helmet and rush in through the door, aware that it isn't locked as it should be. I run through the bottom floor, aware of nothing out of the ordinary. I run up the stairs and check all the rooms, leaving my room for last. Luckily, as far as I can see, mom and Sota aren't home.

I run through the door to my room and fight the urge to scream. It's trashed…everything a giant mess with the box with the Jewel sitting in the middle, still intact and safe. Beside it is an arrow tainted with a note stuck to the ground. I touch the arrow and yell out as it stings my hand, turning it black. I pull back and try again, managing to yank it out and grab the note. It says, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. WE ARE READY TO TAKE YOU ON. WE HOLD NOTHING BACK AND WASTE NO TIME. I HOPE YOU WILL BE PREPARED KAGOME.

There is no name but I know who it is from and I know they mean business…and I also know that we aren't ready. This is too much to handle and somehow I have collapsed on the floor.

"Kags…" Koga brings me to him and hugs me tight, my face burrowing into the hollow of his throat. "It's going to be okay."

"I know…" I say quietly. _Because I have a plan to make it okay._

* * *

"You guys have to trust me for once. I have a plan to get us ready in time and get through this." I say as I try to hold myself together in my living room where I called everyone to gather once they left the party. Koga and Inuyasha are on each side of me, ready for me to fall or collapse.

"I know I've been trying to get you guys out of this but they aren't playing." I continue. I look into each of their eyes. "This isn't just a battle anymore…this is a war. And I am not going to lose without a fight and I can't fight them alone. I need your help but I understand if you disagree and don't want to because this will be dangerous. They have been lying in wait, waiting for the right time to attack and I am scared. But I know if we do as I plan then we will get through this. And I also know that we can't have any secrets between one another or anything like that so…I have a lot to share."

I take a deep breath and explain, grabbing Inuyasha's hand in my own as I do. "When I spoke to my ancestor Midoriko a while ago…she told me some pretty surprising information. It is said that one of you will be corrupted and made to join the other side in some way and that one of you will be hurt through this process and I…I don't know if that is even true anymore. They could take all of you or none of you but…but I need you to be on guard." I look at each of them and feel tears prick my eyes. "No matter what mess this town has brought me into, I would never go somewhere safer if that meant I never got to be with you guys…"

Sayuri, tears streaming down her face, rushes to me and hugs me. Before I know it we are all hugging and crying and reassuring one another that we are there. Who knew that one party could turn into all this…

* * *

I look around at everyone sprawled out on the floor of the living room and look at the door as my mom comes in and she freezes as she looks over the sleeping people in our living room.

"…I wasn't aware we were having a sleepover." She whispers. I run to her side and hug her.

"Mom…something happened and I've come up with a plan but…" I feel a tear slip down my cheek. "I think it's time for me to go. I have to keep you guys safe and once I do, I'll be back."

"Shhh." She says, shushing me. "We will talk more in the morning." I can hear the unshed tears in her voice. "Go to sleep." And then she's gone. I watch her go then go curl up in the big circle chair with Inuyasha. He wraps his arms around me.

**You haven't told them everything**

_That's because they might already be taken_

He tightens his hold on me and I kiss him before I close my eyes, trying to let the calming sound of everyone's breathing put me to sleep.

* * *

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

"You're sure she got the message?"

"I'm positive. We lost one of our interns but it's a small price to pay. She's definitely aware of our power and what we're willing to do to get what we want."

"Do you think she'll come to the meeting alone?"

"Yes but we can't make our mark then. She'll be ready."

"That's just when we're going to try to convince her to join us while someone else goes with the real plan." She situates herself on the throne before looking away from the brown haired boy to the silver haired miko beside the dark haired younger one. "And how did the search in her home go?"

"She's obviously smarter than we thought. It's locked up super tight but we left a little note for her. She's definitely scared and sure to show up. Though she might step up her game."

"Doesn't matter. We're already 10 steps ahead of her. If we can convince her to come to our side then we win. If she doesn't then we still have our back-up plan and will get her later on. Either way we'll win and be on top."

They all laugh and never notice the dark haired man standing in the corner looking as if he has second thoughts…second thoughts that could cost them everything they're working for.


	6. Chapter 6

Heya! Here's another chapter; sorry if it's kinda long since I'm doing a lot in this one. I've found what I want to do and this one probably won't be as long as the other one just because there's not much in everyday life to get in the way.

To **Misery**: I'm so glad you love it and I will update any chance I can. But keep in mind I do have school coming back soon so will update at least every weekend.

Enjoy! And please R&R!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(I honestly can't see them in this time and day.)

~Love at Shikon High 2~

~Secrets are spilled and plans are made

"Please let's go one more time." I beg of Koga, who's begging me to stop. I'm sweating and I feel icky but I have to keep going.

"Kagome, please just take a quick break." Inuyasha says as he comes to my side. I turn to him, my hair flipping over my shoulder in the process.

"No. I have to do this. Just a few more times." I huff, partially out of breathe and very tired. I use the back of my hand to swipe away some sweat and look over at Koga. "C'mon. Let's go."

"Kags…" He says, trying to get me to stop but I just look at him.

"This training could mean life or death for me Koga." I say, knowing that this will make him go with it.

"Just a quick break." He says, trying to make me see his side of it. Honestly I should've taken a break a half hour ago since I've been at it for 2 hours. I was just doing my training then called Koga over for help. Inuyasha goes easy on me and I can't have that. I need someone who will put 100% into it…or at least more than Inuyasha does.

"10 minutes." I agree as I grab my bottle of water from the ground near Inuyasha.

"Kags, you need to calm down." Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha, it's just some training. I know you need to go with Rin to go check on that gig so go." I check the time; 3:43. "You should've been there by now. Go ahead." I kiss his cheek and reject his hug. "I'm icky; I'll just hug you later." He smirks and gives Koga a glare.

"Don't hurt my girl." He says. "Or I'll hurt you." I roll my eyes as he goes and smile at Koga.

"Okay, let's go." I say. Granted, I feel slightly bad for keeping Koga here but since Ayame is out there trying to tell her parents that she doesn't want to marry this guy, and the last thing I need is for Koga to be freaking out about where she is so it's just better for him if I keep him busy. So what if I get something out of it too? That's like a bonus.

I get into my stance and watch him stretch, his muscles straining against the black t-shirt, matching his black basketball shorts and Nike's. It's hot for a Sunday afternoon and I kept telling myself only a little bit more and then I'll stop and go swimming to tone up muscles and then read up on my books from Kaede tonight.

He jumps at me and I put up a barrier and duck just in time. He doubles back but I'm already a safe distance away. I'm breathing hard from all my moving and from the work we've already done and yet he looks perfectly fine. I envy that.

He dives at me again and I put up a wall and fake left before running right and grab my arrow and turn it at him but he's already got me. He knocks the arrow and bow away and knocks me down, catching me 2 inches from the ground. I gasp and look up at him smirking.

"Okay, one more time." I say, my voice raspy. He rolls his eyes with a laugh and hauls me back up.

"Kags you've only been able to get me like twice."

"It was 3 times, okay?" I grab my stuff and head towards the door with Koga at my side. I let him in through the back door and then shut it. I grab another water bottle and a bag of grapes from the fridge. "Help yourself." I call before going into the living room. He follows and flops on the couch beside me. I put my stuff in between us and start flipping through the TV channels.

I feel Koga's gaze on me and know he's going to ask me something and I sigh and look at him. "Yes?" I ask.

"You know what Ayame is doing."

"…yes."

"But you won't tell me."

"No."

"But will she tell me?"

"…maybe. I'm trying to convince her too and I'm sure she will after it all happens and I really want to tell you because I care about you and your feelings but it's not my place."

"But I would tell you whether it was my place or not."

"I know but…but I promised Koga. And no offense but I don't see you making a promise to Inuyasha so you can't understand what this is doing to me. I love you and her and I made a promise to her not to tell."

"But you made a promise to me to find out."

"But you never made me promise to tell no matter what promise I made to her."

He looks at me for a minute and sighs. "You…are something."

"I know. I don't know how Inuyasha deals with me…" I pull my knees to my chest. "I'm sorry Koga." A tear tries to escape and I feel an arm go around my shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you wouldn't keep it from me unless you had too. I just hope it's not as bad as I think." Another tear falls._ It's probably worse._

"It probably isn't." I lie, hoping he can't tell. "Well, you all cooled down?"

"You seriously wanna go back to training again?" He says, going with my subject change. I smile.

"Practice makes perfect, as Rin always says." I stand up and stretch, popping a few grapes into my mouth.

"Do you really want to go again?"

"Are you afraid I'm going to beat you again?"

He gives me a look. "Kags, I know you believe in miracles but even you must see that that's a little farfetched." I smack his arm and end up making him laugh. "Okay, okay. C'mon."

"Not until you say I could take you."

"I'll say it when I see it."

I stand up. "Then let's go." I walk out and he follows and we begin our training. He wins almost everyone but I get him down at least once by playing the girl card. Not the one you're thinking though; I mean the innocent girl card. Although I doubt anyone on that side has a spot in their heart for me like Koga.

Then, in the middle of our 'fight', I feel something. It's…complicated. It's a tug at the end of my tie to Inuyasha. And it's not a good feeling. It's bad. It means something bad. It means Inuyasha's in trouble.

I drop the arrow, making Koga stop from my sudden stopping in our training and he looks at me.

"Inuyasha's in trouble." I say, my worst nightmares coming true. All I can think about is finding him in pieces, his blood spelling out a note or something equally as horrible. Maybe it's nothing and I'm just making this feeling up.

"How do you know?" Koga asks. I shush him and try contacting Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha? _I search his mind, trying to find out what happened but it's like the pieces aren't fitting together. Like I can't find the right thought or memory. Then I find it; car accident.

I answer my phone before it even really rings and hear Rin talking about Inuyasha in an accident and on the way to the hospital. I hang up and look at Koga.

"How did you know?" Koga asks.

"I have special powers that let me see and talk to Inuyasha through the mind. It's a part of the bond our ancestors had and how their souls are in us. We've known we could for a very long time. I don't have time to explain; Inuyasha's at the hospital." My voice is calm but my insides are anything but calm. I should've known they would hurt me in the worst way; by hurting the one I love.

* * *

I bust in through the automatic doors and rush to the receptionist office, Koga in tow. I had him drive me since I wasn't really able too; well he didn't. I've been trying to keep myself under control this whole time to keep myself from breaking down.

"I'm looking for an Inuyasha Takahashi that was brought in about 20 minutes ago." I tell the red haired nurse at the front. She looks at me. "I don't have all day." I snap. Koga puts a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me and I take a deep breath as the nurse look over her sheet.

"I'm not really supposed to-."

"Either you give me his room number and let me in or I can run all over this hospital and create my own little Hell just for you to clean it all up. It's up to you." I threaten, my eyes narrowing at her. Her eyes go wide. "Tell me where he is. Now."

"Room 400C. 5th floor, get off the elevator and go down the right hallway. Shouldn't be too far." She says, her voice soft.

I don't even thank her, I'm already halfway gone, running to the elevator. I see the stairs and look at Koga. He nods and I jump on his back as he runs up the stairs. I'm up there in seconds. I jump down and start running down the hallway, searching for his room. I catch Rin coming out of a room and run to her.

"Rin!" I yell, ignoring the evil looks from the other patients and nurses. She looks up and we embrace in a hug. "How is he?" I ask as she backs away. I catch the tears in her eyes and the streaks on her face.

"He's about to go into the ER. He is hurt pretty bad and his demon is going to come out by trying to heal him which is why we are rushing him there." She looks at me. "He keeps asking about you." Tears prick my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He sounds delusional. To everything all he says is, I want Kagome and Where's my Kagome." She smiles and I do too. I look at Koga.

"I'll wait out here with Rin." He says. I kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for..everything." I smile at him and then slip into Inuyasha's room and resist the urge to cry. He's stuck to all these machines and he looks pale, pale as the white sheets. I can see red splotches and cautiously come towards his bed side. I brush his silver hair off his face and golden eyes flick open and he smiles at me. His face is scratched and bruised, dried blood all over. The white sheets aren't so white anymore…I can only imagine how the rest of him looks.

"Hey." I say softly. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Kags." His voice is raspy and hoarse. "There you are. I've been trying to get you."

"I know…I know. And here I am." I try to smile but I don't succeed and it falls through. I grab his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I am now that I have my Kags." He looks at me with a goofy smile; his sedative must be taking its toll. "My beautiful Kagome…what do you even see in me? I think you'd be better with the wolf."

"Inuyasha, you're talking nonsense." I say with a sad smile.

"No, I make sense." He defends himself. "Bring the wolf in." I go to argue but just go ahead and bring Koga in.

"Okay…here he is." I say as I stand beside Koga at Inuyasha's bedside.

"Good." Inuyasha says, his eyes half closed it seems. "Wolf…I need you to take care of Kagome."

"Inuyasha." I say. "Don't make it sound like you're going somewhere."

"Kags…I almost went somewhere today. I need to know that someone will be here to help you and the wolf here can at least do one thing useful with his life."

"Thanks mutt." Koga says with a roll of his eyes. "But you aren't going anywhere. Rin and Kagome will make sure of that." He smiles at me but I can see the sadness in it. I look at Inuyasha. "But I promise to take care of Kags."

"Thanks. I like to know that my girl will be taken care of in case…" He trails off and I lean in closer.

"Call a nurse." I say. Koga rushes out and I put my hand to Inuyasha's cheek and kiss his forehead. "Please be okay you big idiot. I don't know what I'd do without you." I whisper in his ear. Then stand back just as a bunch of nurses and doctors come in and they start pushing me into the hall.

I walk over to Rin and Koga. "Rin, stay here and make sure Inuyasha's okay for me. Koga, we're going."

"Where are you going?" Rin asks.

"I'm going to go back to the 'accident'. I don't think it really was an accident." I say with force in my words. "And I'm going to figure it out." I spin around and head off to the accident with Koga. I guess we'll find out for sure…

* * *

"This is…awful…" I say, bringing a hand to my mouth as I fight the tears. It's a mad mess of things that look like 2 cars. Glass is thrown out everywhere, pieces of car feet away, one mutilated piece of car run into another with that one being thrown into the ditch and woods. I know the person in the worst car would be Inuyasha; the blood is dried and gives it all away.

"Kags, should you really be down here?" Koga asks, coming to my side.

"I have to be down here." I say, carefully navigating my way through the mutilated stuff. "I have to figure all this out, Koga. I just have too."

"Be careful." He grabs my waist and helps me through most of it. I let him move a few things out of the way and grab some stuff from the car. Most is useless; sunglasses, some car information, a few CDs, and fast food wrappers and such. Then, I notice something in the visor. I ask Koga to grab it and when he does, I see something I never thought I would; a picture of me. It has a giant X on it but on the back it says: _The key to the world and yet the lock that's in the way; is destroying her enough or would we need her?_

"Oh God…" I say, letting Koga take the picture from my still fingers. I look around for something else and notice a footprint not far off in the ditch. I walk over and bend down to get a better look. It's a male, size 10, converse; I have a feeling of who it is. Either Hiten, Hojo, or Bankotsu. My anger is boiling and I know my powers are leaking out. I try to reel them in to keep from somehow hurting Koga. I take a deep breath and take the picture from Koga.

I take what I read from one of the books and have tried to practice. I sit down on a rock and close my eyes, focusing on the picture. I think of its journey, of who held it, of what happened during it all. And it shows me…

**_*FLASHBACK!(sorta)*_**

"C'mon, we have things to do." Bankotsu says as I scribble something on the back of the picture of Kagome. I stand up and stuff it in my pocket but I'm too slow, Bankotsu takes it. He sees the X on her face and laughs. "This is going in the car to give me motivation. It's going to be too much fun to kill him."

He's speaking of the mission, the one I know I feel bad about. I smirk, keeping my true feelings inside. Why now do I have to have second thoughts? Bankotsu leaves in the black car, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I watch him go and can't help feeling guilty about all this, about what I've put her through, about what I feel…oh Kagome, if I could help you, should I?

**_*END!*_**

I gasp as I snap out of it and almost fall if Koga hadn't been there to catch me. I stand up, his hands on my sides. I look up at him. "It was Bankotsu; it was his mission to run into Inuyasha. I knew it wasn't an accident. I don't know whose this is but they're having second thoughts about helping me. If I can find out who it is then I can have an inside way to Midoriko's mind and I can stop her!"

"We." Koga corrects. "We can stop her."

"No." I say. "Inuyasha is hurt and I can't have anyone else risking this."

"Kags, you're always risking everything. You know what you're feeling now? We felt this plus so much more when it was you in the hospital that night. We didn't know if you were going to live or die and we watched it all happen."

"I know but…honestly all this mess was supposed to only involve me, in case any of you forgot."

"Just give it up and let us help!"

"Why can't y'all just let me try and fix it first? What if I can handle it alone?"

"You can't. You know you can't."

"I'm not the same girl I was back then Koga." I narrow my eyes. "I'm different and I can handle this."

"But we want to be there to help so you don't have to."

"Will you just-." I stop and look at the car, sensing something in the back. "Check the back." Koga looks at me then does as I told and he finds a note etched with black purification energy. I take it quickly and make it go away and then read it; Came back for evidence? Well keep looking; you'll have to look better to find what we have in store for you…

"Dammit." I curse as I drop the paper. "They're always ahead of me…but, if I can find who that leak is, then I can turn them into a spy and we'll be fine." I go to the back of the car and open the trunk, which is dented and out of shape. Inside are some car jacks and stuff and I find myself pleased and yet disappointed.

"At least we got one thing out of it." Koga says, sensing my disappointment. I look at Inuyasha's car and go in through the open front window and grab the fuzzy dice around his front mirror and look at all the pictures in each of the pockets on each side of the dice; all of me, his lucky charm.

"I guess I wasn't that lucky after all…" I whisper. I look at Koga. "You are witness to this; my need to finish this, to win this, to get revenge for this." I start walking towards his car. "Let's go; I'm sure Inuyasha is almost done with his surgery and I want to be there when he's done." Koga follows me and we drive but all I can think about is the picture with the note on the back and about who would write that…and why.

* * *

I watch Inuyasha's ears flick as he sleeps. He looks calm and peaceful, unlike his usual self. But then again, he's sedated and recovering. They had to put more blood into his system, patch him up, and check his bones from breakage. But he'll be fine by next week thanks to his demon healing. I just have to wait.

I skim my fingertips over his cheek, careful of the bruises and cuts, and brush his silver hair out of the way. I sigh and look over him once more, as if to assure myself that he's here.

"Excuse me, miss?" A nurse says, coming in. "Visiting hours close at 7 and it's 6:55."

"I'm not leaving." I say.

"She'll be out by then." Koga says from his place near the window. I give him a glare as the nurse leaves. "You'll have to go home eventually Kags. He won't be waking up anytime soon."

"How do you know?" I mumble, watching Inuyasha. "And why didn't you leave?"

"I was your ride here, remember? And I want to make sure you get home safely. I'm in charge to keep you safe, remember?"

"Yes, I remember all that. But he said if something happened…"

"Something did happen."

"I know that." I snap. I look away from sleeping Inuyasha and look at the note on the back of the picture again. "What does this even mean?"

"It means what it says Kags. You've been reading it all day so you should know it by heart."

"I do. But the writing…I've seen it before. And the flashback it gave me…I know this person. But I don't. And why would they write this? Why now? Why today? Why let Bankotsu take it and put it in the car, knowing someone will find it? Why let him do this at all?" Then it hits me. "Me. I was supposed to be in that car…I was supposed to die."

"But, Kags, it-."

"It was meant for me too. I wouldn't have been able to save myself like he could. I would've died…leaving Inuyasha alone and in grief looking for revenge. An easy target for Midoriko and Kikyo. It all makes sense. Only Inuyasha would know how to get to the Jewel other than myself. 2 birds with one stone…it all makes sense."

"No it doesn't." Koga argues. I look at him and stand up, pacing the floor.

"But it does! I am always with Inuyasha and they know that. They were counting on me to be in that car. It was hit on the passenger side, right where I would be. They had to have come up behind him and hit him just right, something far too complicated that just hitting him head on while passing like they could have. But they were trying to target me and him but I wasn't there. If I would've been…it would've worked out. But now that it didn't and I have a clue on getting into their circle, we're getting ahead. Don't you see? Now I know what to plan, now I know what to do, now I know how to get through this without any fatalities or casualties." I'm excited by now, staring at Koga. He's starting to understand. "Koga…I know what I need to do…and I'm going to need your help."

"My help?"

"I can't risk Inuyasha because he needs to heal and I can't risk anyone who isn't a demon because they aren't going to be able to do this and I trust you…now I need you to trust me and promise to do what I say no matter what."

He watches me, looking at my face for longer than possible. His blue eyes are calculating and then he sighs in defeat. "Okay…I promise."

"Good. Then come on, I have a few stops to make on the way home." He goes out to the hallway to wait on me while I say goodbye to Inuyasha. I kiss his cheek and grip his hand tighter than needed but just enough to be wanted.

"I'll be back…" I tell him and then I leave, already forming a plan.

"Just put them in the living room and I'll put it all up later." I tell Koga as he carries in the last of my things.

"Are you going to explain what all this is for?" He asks, watching me run from room to room in search of my mother. She's not here. I come back and smile.

"Nope, I think you deserve to be left in suspense for as long as possible." He rolls his eyes and I laugh, probably the first time since I found out about Inuyasha. "But seriously, thank you for all your help."

"Just tell me if you're going anywhere tomorrow. Don't make me have to sleep outside your house in my car."

"No way…I do have a guest bedroom for you." He chuckles and I smile. "Thank you for staying…I would've gone crazy."

"You saved me from going crazy so I figured it was fair to do the same for you."

"Well, I'm grateful. And I'll call Ayame in the morning, to make her tell you." _And to check in on what happened today with her 'date' with her 'engaged fiancé'. _

"Thanks." He kisses my cheek and leaves. I wave goodbye and then turn to my stuff; let's start planning.

* * *

I drink the 7th cup of coffee I've had and look at the clock; 2:47. I've been at it all night, plotting and planning. Trying to get ahead, or even just to tie. I rub my eyes and yawn again before sipping the coffee. I push some papers aside and look at my notes of everything from the last battle and everything that has been happening now.

_When I envisioned my summer after high school, I never thought I would stay up all night doing this._ I sigh again and look at the pen flicking in my hand.

_Think Kags; what else are you missing? What is a key piece to the puzzle you just aren't getting?_ _Look at the whole picture…don't let your emotions cloud your sight to know what this is._

I frustrate myself and stand up and start pacing the space in front of the kitchen table, where I was sitting with all my notes. I want to cry and scream and yet know I have to keep my head clear so I can see what my next move needs to be to ensure the safety of myself and my friends and family and make sure that I will win the war. Then I notice a shadow outside.

I run out and see a note taped to the patio side rail. It reads, Snooping where you don't belong can end with us giving you another warning Kagome.

I look around and go inside, spooked and upset. I run up and check on mom and Sota, both sound asleep. I walk back down and start to dial a number then switch it at the last minute.

"Hello?"

"I need you."

* * *

"I'm sorry for getting you up at 3 in the morning." I say as I let Koga in. He looks awake and alert and is scanning the area.

"It's okay." He follows me to the kitchen and his eyes rove over all my notes and I see slight disapproval and worry in his eyes and on his face. "What's this?"

"I didn't sleep. I've been trying to figure all this out and it's harder than I thought." I say as I pour more coffee into my cup. "Want some?" He shakes his head no and I curl back up into my chair, my blanket cloaked around me as I wipe more sleep from my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Care to explain what happened?" He asks as he takes the seat across from me, reading over my notes that he can see…and read. I must work on my handwriting.

"I saw something and found this note outside on the patio." I hand it to him. "I got scared and checked on mom and Sota and then called you because I'm scared something's gonna happen and I can't do it by myself and stuff like that and I just don't know what to do with myself right now because I'm tired and exhausted and scared. What if something happens and I'm alone and I can't do it and then I die and then everything they've ever wanted is brought to them and then the whole world is awful? Or what if they try to get to my mom and Sota like they got to Inuyasha? They won't be able to get through that like he did. So I've been planning and making all these notes."

Koga takes my coffee and I frown. "No more of this for you." He smiles slightly and starts spreading my notes out and I watch him as he reads and scans over it. "This is…intense."

"I know." I say with a sigh.

"And brilliant."

I look up. "Say what?"

"This is very well thought out and it makes sense and it's smart but some of it is really stupid."

"That's why I think it'll work."

"Why is it mainly most of these plans only involve you?"

"Because I want to be able to at least try and figure out a way to get at least a little ahead by just using myself as bait or something because I don't want anyone else to get hurt like Inuyasha." I look at him. "Plus, if the person who wrote on that picture begins to have a soft spot for me, it'll be better if I'm alone so I can convince him to come with us and spy for us on their side." I bring my knees to my chest and put them under my head with a sigh. "It makes more sense to me…"

"Obviously since all I see is you trying to get hurt with no way of having anyone to help you." I smile. "Does that amuse you?"

"No. It's just…you sound like Inuyasha." A tear falls down my cheek. "One time, he told me not to go to Sota's game because the bleachers were supposed to be super cold and icy and I ended up freezing and slipping and almost breaking my neck. He was so mad at me." I smile. "He went off for like an hour before he stopped and made me promise not to do anything stupid." I laugh. "That was kinda a waste…" I wipe away a tear and look to my right at Koga, who had moved over. "Is this how you feel when Ayame goes away?"

"It's not as bad…I know she'll come back unharmed." He says, his blue eyes watching me. I lean on his shoulder. "Kags, I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" I ask, listening to our breathing; it has a calming effect…

"Everything. You're so calm and independent and you're able to handle even the most difficult situations. You keep your head and you're strong, stronger than any other person I know. You're smart, sometimes stupid, and you have a big heart. It's like you know exactly how to be in each situation; you know exactly what's going to be needed of you."

"Or maybe I just know what I need to act like in situations. Most of the time I usually don't know what to do but…I have this instinct making me do the things I need to and that helps me get through all this." I admit. "Most days I just wanna sit and cry for a few hours until I can't cry again…I'm just overwhelmed a lot but I know that I can't show it to anyone because it serves no purpose."

"How do you deal with knowing that your life is always on the line?"

"…It's a pressure kinda thing. Because if I go, any hope of the world not ending in chaos goes with me. So I try and play it smart and safe not just for me, but for others. I know that if anything happened to me, it'd be bad. It's scary knowing that anything could happen to me at any given moment but I think I could fight back and even if I didn't win, I know I wouldn't completely lose." I think for a moment. "Besides, I'm never really alone anymore anyway so there would definitely be some way of saving the world."

"But what about saving you?"

"…the way I see it is that if I have to end my life to save billions of others, I would do it in a heartbeat." I look down. "But if I had to risk one of you to save billions of others, I would sacrifice myself. The way I see it is that I can go down like Midoriko did, the good one; she died but she died fighting and she won. I figure if that's what I can do, then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"You're too calm for someone talking about their death."

"And you're asking a lot of questions to a girl who drank 8 cups of coffee and hasn't slept at all." He chuckles and I smile.

"One more; how is it you and Inuyasha can…speak to one another?"

"The bond our ancestors had when they fell in love before Midoriko died trying to protect the Jewel. She doesn't like to speak of it but I know she still loves Inutaisho, no matter what happened back then. It's kinda funny because they started out as frenemies like me and Inuyasha. I just had the dream where she told me about it and then next thing I know me and Inuyasha can speak to each other through our minds. I do close it off because it's like we're connected. I love that but…but in a time like this, it's deadly."

"And yet it's helpful."

"Not if I'm hurt and he can't get to me." I look at the wall. "I think I would rather you guys find me later on instead of watching me slowly wither away…I wouldn't want you guys to see that."

"Kags, you need to sleep. You're talking like a crazy person."

"Or maybe I'm speaking like a realistic person." I close my eyes. "Thanks for coming."

"I made a promise and we both know I keep my promises." He says quietly.

"Koga?"

"Yes?"

"…this means you're going to keep the promise you made to me earlier, right?"

He sighs. "As much as I might regret it, I don't have a choice."

"You won't regret it." _As long as everything goes as I planned…_ "But you have to keep it no matter what."

"Go to sleep." He says, soothing me. I feel myself drifting off. I can only hope and pray no horrors attack me tonight.

* * *

I roll over, expecting to find the hard floor but open my eyes to the light green wall with dark wood furniture; a guest bedroom. I sit up and look around, trying to replay last nights' events in my mind. I remember being with Koga in front of all my notes and then…now. I check the clock; 8:17. The visiting hours don't start until 9:30. I have more than enough time.

I throw my hair up and walk out, rubbing sleep from my eyes as I quietly make my way towards the stairs, towards the smell of food floating up from the kitchen. Also floating up are voices; 2 to be exact.

"I can't thank you enough for being there for my daughter when…well, you know." _Mom._

"She's my best friend; I'd do anything for her." _Koga. Guess he hasn't left yet after all. _

"I know. And I'm grateful…not only does she have Inuyasha watching after her but you too. Not to mention all her other friends. I just can't help but think about what would've happened if you guys hadn't been there that time…" I know she's talking about the battle, something that haunts my own mind as well.

"It's okay Mrs. Higurashi. I, along with everyone else, have made a promise to keep your daughter safe to the best of our ability. I also made a promise to take care of her while Inuyasha is otherwise unable too." _I almost bust in just to make sure it's Koga; he's never called Inuyasha by his name…ever._

"I just worry that she's going to do something stupid to try and handle this herself. She has always been rather dependent."

I can practically hear the smile on Koga's face. "Kags is known to be irrational at times. But she's smart and even her stupid plans have some smart hidden in there." _Excuse me? I think I'm slightly offended…_ "The only stupid thing she's doing now is hiding in the stairs with a demon in the kitchen who knows she's in there."

I walk down the last steps, hoping to hold onto some dignity. I catch Koga's eye and stick my tongue out at him. _Well, there's goes the dignity…_ "Tattletale." I whisper as I sit next to him, making him laugh.

"Kagome, you know better than to eavesdrop." Mom says. "Especially with a demon in the kitchen." She puts a plate in front of me with a smile even though her eyes are red. I thank her and start picking at the pieces.

"So, why are you still here?" I ask Koga as I drink some orange juice.

"Well someone has to get you to the hospital and I made a promise. And I saw some of your notes and we need to talk." He gives me a look. _Dammit why did I leave those out? Or better yet; why did I fall asleep?!_

"Thank you for carrying me to the guest bedroom." I say, hoping to change the subject.

"It's no trouble; your head was starting to hurt my shoulder." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Psh, whatever! I bet you loved every minute of it."

"Which part; the sleep talking or the mega tossing and turning?"

"I have sex appeal even in my sleep." I laugh with him.

"Yeah because drooling is so sexy."

"I don't drool!"

"You at least snore."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Psh, no way! You're lying."

"Why would I lie about that?"

"I don't know liar, why don't you tell me?"

He rolls his eyes and I stick out my tongue. "Very mature Kags."

"I never claimed to being mature; just sexy." I smile as he laughs and turn to look at mom as she begins to head out the door. "Bye mom….be careful." I have hidden meaning in those words and she must see it because she smiles.

"Always. Love you." I say I love her too and then she's gone. I put my head on the kitchen table and sigh.

"Alright, go ahead and yell at me." I say to Koga, who's watching me.

"How could you be so completely stupid? Do you know what kinda hell you're going to put Inuyasha through when he finds out about this?"

"But he won't find out." I interrupt, looking at Koga. "You can't tell him. No one was supposed to know."

"What, so you're going to go down there alone with the slight hope that the one who has a soft spot for you will be there and will help you out?" _Okay, when he says it out loud, it seems slightly stupid… _"Kags, I know you're smarter than that."

"But the pros outweigh the cons and I'm willing to take that risk. This spy could either make or break me and I'm willing to risk it. Don't you see that this could be the turning point; the place we can turn the tables and end up on top? Am I the only one who sees that?"

"Yes because you're the one that thought all this up!"

"Let me just ask you this; if you were me and had even the slightest chance of finding a spy that could help you save everyone, including the ones you love, from harm, wouldn't you do it no matter how dangerous?" He watches me and sighs in defeat. "Koga, I know it's crazy and dumb; it's probably a trap but I can protect myself. And they won't kill me now; I know they won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, that's not their style. If she has something up her sleeve, like Naraku decedents, then she isn't going to plan out a time for us to battle. She's going to take me by surprise. I know her. I know that she has the sick and twisted mind of Naraku and will want to do as much damage as possible which means a sneak attack."

"But what if this is their sneak attack?"

"It's not. I know it's not."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I just have that feeling and like I said, I know them. They want to cause as much damage and harm as humanly possible. The only way to do that is to wait until we're all together and then sneak attack. They are just using a great white shark kinda maneuver." Koga gives me a look and I sigh. "They're just circling around me now and the meeting will be the first bite, as a taste test. The real attack will be once I think I'm safe."

"…you're crazy."

I sigh. "I know."

"And the plan is dumb."

"I know."

"You're gonna get hurt."

"I know."

"You need to take someone with you."

"No. I can't. They made that clear that I have to go alone."

"But you aren't."

"Yes I am. Koga, Inuyasha is in the hospital right now and I can't risk losing anyone else. So, to lower that risk, I'm going alone and that's the end of the discussion." I stand up and start walking up to my room, Koga following.

"This is not the end of the discussion. Once Rin and everyone else finds out, they're going to want to go too."

"That's why they aren't going to find out."

"You're so damn stubborn!"

"And you're annoying. Are we done pointing out the obvious?"

"Can't you just let someone go with you; even if it's Rin or Sango or Sayuri?"

"No. They can't handle it."

"Fine." I breathe a sigh of relief that he's dropped the subject. "Then let me go with you."

I sigh in frustration and spin around to look at him. "No."

"Then I'm going to tell everyone you're going."

I narrow my eyes. "You sneaky lil bastard."

"It's either let me go or let us all go."

I think of the pros and cons of each side; Pro for Koga: He can keep me safe. Con: He might get in the way. Pro: If things go wrong, he's there. Con: He might get hurt. Pro: He can handle himself. So more pros for him…and more cons if everyone else goes…I groan.

"Okay, fine. You can come." He smirks and I frown. "But you have to abide by my rules. And that also means you're going to have to get in on the plan. I didn't write it all out. And you have to keep your promise and cannot interfere unless I tell you too."

"But what if you're getting hurt."

"Here's the tricky part; to figure out who the spy is, I'm going to have to get hurt at least a little to see if anyone steps up or backs down. I'll know when to fight back though. I can at least do that much." I turn around and start grabbing clothes from my dresser, trying to find something to wear for today.

"How are you so sure someone will step up or back down?" Koga asks as he leans against my doorframe. I look at him and smile sadly.

"I don't."

* * *

"I don't want to eat this shit anymore." I hear from the hallway as I look at Inuyasha's open door.

"Hun, it's not that bad. If I could, I would take you out with me." _Excuse me? Who the hell you think you taking anywhere?_

I step in through the door and see a candy striper (dressed more like a stripper) trying to feed my boyfriend something as she sits practically in his lap.

"Um, excuse me. Am I in the right room? I swear I thought this was my boyfriends' room where little whores like yourself are not to be allowed in." I snap as I stand at the doorway with my arms crossed in front of my chest. She practically runs out of the room and I wave her blonde dyed head goodbye. I go to Inuyasha, who's smiling, and smile back. "What?"

"You're such a bitch." He says. I laugh and kiss him.

"I miss you…" I say softly. His golden eyes are looking into mine and I miss looking into them all the time. I run my fingers through his hair, the silky feeling still there.

"I miss you too. This hospital is like a fucking jail."

"I know. I thought you'd be out by now." I grip his hand in my own, missing the tingle I get every time our skin touches.

"So did I." He grumbles. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh but it is. This food is disgusting, the doctor is stupid, and the nurses keep sending those volunteer girls and they keep fawning over me."

"…you're complaining from girls fawning over you?" I put my hand to his forehead. "Are you okay?"

He rolls his eyes. "Kags, I'm serious. They're so annoying."

"They? As in, more than one? Do you want me to take care of it?"

He goes to answer but is interrupted by another volunteer girl walking in. "Hey babe, I got some movies I thought I could watch-. Who are you?" The short haired girl has her brown curls swept back to reveal a circle face that's covered in foundation. She's slightly shorter than me but curvy. I narrow my eyes.

"I think the better question is who the hell are you and what are you doing trying to watch movies with MY boyfriend who I believe would've told you about me by now since I sure as hell know this is not your first visit but it will be your last. If I catch you or any of your little friends in here, you will be grateful you work at a hospital because you're gonna need one when I'm done with you." _I think I just scared myself… _She gets all wide eyed and practically flees the room.

"Damn I missed you." Inuyasha mumbles, making me laugh as I turn to him.

"Are there any others I should talk to?"

"That was not talking Kags. That was a verbal smack down. And I'm sure she's warning them right now." I laugh.

"Probably…"

He's watching me closely. "What's on your mind?" He pulls me to him and I curl up at his side, just like usual.

"Koga knows we can…speak to each other mentally. He doesn't know everything but he does know that. I'm positive he's not the leak though because he's been too helpful and I've checked him."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

I smile and scoot closer to him. "Not like that Inuyasha. I mean, I checked his mind for signs of any work from the other side and I've found none." I smack his side. "And that's for thinking what you were thinking mister." He laughs and it rumbles through his chest and I close my eyes. "Besides, he's been with me too much to have gotten a hold of any 'bugs'."

"He's been with you this whole time?"

_Tread lightly Kags…_ "Pretty much. Ayame isn't back and hasn't contacted him so he's worried and he's been helping me."

"Helping you what?"

"Been helping me try and get everything together and warn everyone. We're going to have another training session. You can come but you can't participate. It's not until a few days though." _Mainly because it's already Monday and the meeting is Wednesday…_ "You won't be out by tomorrow to go anyway."

"I could be."

"Inuyasha…I want you to be 100% okay before you try to do anything stupid."

"So why are you still doing stupid stuff?" I sigh. _Dammit…_ "Yeah, I know you're up to something. Rin mentioned you going to the accident sight."

I groan. _Whyyyyy? _"Okay, so I went."

"Alone?"

"No. With Koga."

"And?"

"And…we found some things."

"What kinda things?"

"Signs that it wasn't an accident and they weren't necessarily trying to just hurt you; they were really aiming for me."

"That's ridiculous."

"No it isn't." I sit up and look at him. "You were hit from behind on the passenger side after leaving me house; that's where I sit. They would've had to hit you at just the right time and angle to do what they did because they were aiming for me too. Don't you see? It's why they didn't just hit you whenever in the front to ensure you'd be gone. They're hope was to get us both but the plan was to get me at least. They never put into account that I wouldn't be in the car that time."

He seems thoughtful as if he's trying to see it the way that I do. "But they know you weren't there…"

"I'm guessing so." I shrug. "They haven't made any aggressive moves towards me yet but don't worry; I'm keeping my eye out. Plus we have training tomorrow to try and get everyone ready because I don't know when they're gonna hit but I do know they are."

"You have a plan."

"Multiple ones actually."

"I'm just surprised you're letting us help." _For the most part I am anyway…_

"I've decided that if I can't keep you safe by pushing you away, then I'll keep you safe by getting you ready. I don't know who's going to be targeted so I'm trying to tread lightly over any possible things that can get in my way."

He smiles. "You're amazing." I smile back.

"I know." I kiss him. "Now please stop being sexy so the volunteers will stop falling for you."

"That's like me asking you to stop breathing." I narrow my eyes while he just does a half smile. I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Rest up; we got big plans."

"We do?"

"Rin's booking us for more parties. Apparently you guys were a hit."

"We still going to your fan guy's party?" I can hear the distaste in the idea.

"Actually it's a fan club meeting and I'm the main attraction." I wink while he frowns. "Love you." I kiss him and then kiss his forehead. "Please be good."

"Love you more. And I'm an angel." I give him a look and he laughs.

"I'll be back in an hour tops. Just gotta go to the meeting about practices and training."

"Ha! At least there's one perk to being here." He smirks.

"You're right…but if I'm lucky, I can convince a fan guy to come keep me company." I run out into the hallway and laugh at Inuyasha's face and his disagreement to my idea.

**Do that and I'll have a roommate**

I laugh. _Lucky you that I think they're all busy_

**Yeah, busy worshipping you**

_I gotta get my kicks where I can. Love ya! And give me some volunteer names; I might want to go ahead and sign them into a room. _

I can hear his laugh and smile as I walk out to the car. _This shall be interesting…_

* * *

"Yes, he's fine." I say for the 15th time. Everyone is circled around me as I sit on the couch in the practice room. Rin is on one side with Koga on the other. It's crazy how many questions they have. "But I really would like to make an announcement." I stand up and walk to the front, everyone's eyes on me.

"Tomorrow, after all the attacks and threats we've had, I would appreciate it if you could all come out to Kaede's to train some more. If you can't, I understand. But please be aware and cautious and train among yourselves." I say, looking at everyone; well, everyone who's here, which would be Rin, Koga, Sango, Miroku, Sayuri, Kiehauna, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Ayame told Koga she'd be at her home for a few more days and that makes me uneasy. I just wonder what made her want to stay; is she still trying to convince her parents or did they convince her? I push the thoughts away and try and focus as everyone starts talking at once.

"Hey!" Rin yells, making everyone hush. "We're all going; no exceptions. If you aren't there by 10:30, I will personally kick your butt."

"And then I'll kick your ass." I say, smirking slightly. "Or I'll get someone else too. Depends on how tired I am." A few people laugh. "But seriously, please come. I'll be there and so I'll know if you aren't. And so I'll get you. Be there by 11 at the latest. Thank you."

Then it's a mass motion of talking and such and I just sit back and try to keep my mind off all the troubles and problems; if only there weren't so many of them…

* * *

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

She flips her hair over her shoulder and watches him from the window. He's sleeping, calm and peaceful, a godlike look on him. His silver hair cascades around the hospital pillow and she smirks, remembering the good times with him before the slut had gotten in the way.

"You shouldn't be here." He says from behind.

"I'm hidden, it's fine."

"If you mess up the plans for Wednesday, she'll kill you."

"She can't; she's my mother."

"All the more reason she CAN kill you."

"Whatever. You're just jealous I'm second in command." She jumps out of the tree and onto the ground, making her way towards the car.

"You were second in command last time because you were Naraku's bitch."

She turns to him and sticks a purifying bolt in his lower chest before he can even react. Her dark eyes are blazing. "Shut your fucking mouth. Listen to this and listen good; Naraku was my bitch. I controlled him, not the other way around. And he's dead now and got exactly what he deserved." She takes the bolt away as he falls to the ground, wheezing. "This time I will end up on top, something Naraku couldn't do."

"That's because he wanted to be on top in the bedroom…" He mumbles, narrowly avoiding another bolt.

They bicker as they start to drive away and never notice the man standing at the top of the hospital, spying on them. A guy who can't wait for the meeting either; a guy who's going to do what's right…


	7. Chapter 7

Heya! Another chapter; sorry for keeping you in suspense but…honestly, it's one of the funnest things to do as a writer. ;D Love y'all! Sorry but I might not be able to post a lot because I start school TOMORROW! Freaking! Will post every weekend if possible.

To **kattyM**: Of course there will be singing; I am MusicLuvr55 after all :) There's just not as much but there will be because music still plays a big part in their lives. And thanks for reading and taking the time to review and ask a question. :) Xo!

**Okayyy! Here's a note to ALL YOU GUYS! I am willing to give out all Instagram and Twitter info because you guys might have already found me.  
So, Instagram: Personal girly_girl_taylorh and One Direction one _nialls_babyyy_  
Twitter: Personal TayyTayyy_H  
Plus, here's a Polyvore account where I may be posting outfits I use here in the fanfics, in all of my fanfics. Polyvore: Personal taylorh55  
Please use this information wisely. Thanks!**

Enjoy! R&R!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(It would be like my own lil mix of Inuyasha and Teen Wolf with a dash of Pretty Little Liars…yep.)

~Love at Shikon High 2~

~Meeting with the enemy; the good, bad, and ugly (meaning Kikyo)

"Koga, you have to quit being such a spazz." I snap for probably the 3rd time since we entered to car to go to the meeting place. It's the back area of the park in the middle of town; secluded and yet public at the same time so I'm not too nervous about it. But Koga is acting about as nervous as Inuyasha would but slightly less angry.

"I'm a spazz? At least I'm not stupid." He snaps back, cutting his eyes at me before letting them return to the road.

"Just remember you have to park a long ways away. And if something goes wrong, I will let you know." I hold out the whistle I got more as a joke but actually proved to be useful. "It's going to go perfectly according to plan."

"How do you know that?"

"Because no one is here to jack it all up." I smile as he parks a long ways away, just as I said. "Now, promise one more time that you'll stay here no matter what unless I specifically call for you on this whistle."

He watches me and groans. "I promise."

I smile. "Good boy." I ignore his glare and step out in my jean shorts and graphic tee with my hair in a ponytail. It's casual and yet I can make moves if they get aggressive. My black converses scuff the concrete sidewalk as I walk through the walkway and into the secluded spot they spoke of.

It's slightly darker than it is in the sunlit path because of all the huge trees. I begin to push out all my other senses and try not to think about the battle from so long ago where it looks much like this scenery but I know it isn't it. I stand in the middle and look around.

"Hello?" I call, my voice echoing.

"Hey." A voice says as he appears from behind a tree. I turn and look at Hojo wearing all black.

"Hojo. I wish I could say it's good to see you but my mom told me not to lie."

He narrows his eyes and turns to look behind him as his friends come through; the ones I meet at the party and ones I already know. Bankotsu, Hiten, and Kikyo.

"What?" I say, looking them over. "I'm not important enough for Midoriko to come here herself?" I pretend to pout. "That makes me feel bad."

"Then our job here is already partly done." Bankotsu says. I roll my eyes.

"Aww, look at the lil boy trying to be a man. Aren't you still like a freshman or something?"

He growls and starts to come at me but Hiten holds him back. I catch his eyes and look at him.

"Hiten…" I say quietly, acknowledging his presence. "Now," I start as I look them over. "What the hell do you want?"

"We are here to propose an agreement of sorts." Hojo says, coming closer. I instantly get into a stance.

"One wrong move, and I'll kill you." I say, meaning business. "Talk, don't walk."

He steps back and watches me closely. "Guess you have changed. Don't even trust your old family friend."

I bark out a laugh. "Oh please! None of my family even liked you; they just pretended to because I felt bad for you. You were the nerdy kid no one ever talked too. I was just being friendly."

"Friendly always ends up with you being flirty, doesn't it you little whore." Kikyo speaks up. I smile.

"I did learn a few tricks from you. But don't worry, I can never take your ranking."

"Why you-."

"Girls, please." Bankotsu says. "Let's just get through this." He stands in between Hojo, who's closer to me, and Kikyo. I notice Hiten closer to the back with his eyes on me. I feel unnerved and yet…slightly relieved. And I don't know why. I turn to Bankotsu.

"Listen, I have plans again so can we just hurry this along so I can turn you down and leave?" I say.

"We are going to make you a proposition you won't be able to refuse." Bankotsu smirks. "I'm sure you are aware of Inuyasha and what really happened."

"I'm also aware you have sucky aim."

"I got him in the hospital, didn't I?"

"But you were aiming for me." I smirk when he seems surprised. "What? You didn't know I knew that? C'mon Bankotsu! You guys need to step up your game or I might just get ahead."

"What do you know?"

"What do you want to say?"

Hojo speaks up then. "Just because you know a few inconsiderate details doesn't mean anything."

I smile. "Who says they're all inconsiderate details? I would say some are very important to your desire and mission to destroy me and take the Jewel. And I'm sure the Jewel is involved with the proposition, am I right?" They just look at one another. "What are you going to threaten me with now?"

"Anything we want. Who says Inuyasha is the only one who can get hurt?"

"Who says they aren't aware of the danger and are taking every precaution to protect themselves? You've blown your cover! It's over."

"It's not over until we say it's over." Kikyo growls.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you; I mean, you and your mom made these horrible decisions, right? Not only did the ugly gene make its way to you but so did the stupid gene."

She throws something at me in rage but I whip out a barrier and duck to the ground and roll and then stand up, balls of purifying energy ready to throw.

"What does, make one wrong move and I kill you, mean to you Kik-ho?" I say. "Because we both know I wasn't fucking kidding."

"Bankotsu, get her out of here." Hiten speaks up for the first time. "She'll ruin the agreement idea."

"I think that idea has already been ruined." I grumble as Bankotsu drags Kikyo away, screaming curses and threats the whole time. I keep the barrier up, adrenaline running. "Speak and make it quick."

"Midoriko says she'll leave your friends alone if you come with us." Hojo says.

"…come with you somewhere or come with you to your side?"

"Both. You are the reason why we're even hurting them. come with us and we'll share the power of the Jewel. We can-."

"Hold the fuck up." I say, holding back my laughter. "You'll share the power of the Jewel?" I bark out a laugh. "As if! I know how this works; I join you, start to trust you, you stab my in the back and take the Jewel for yourself while destroying the world. I'm not buying it." He starts to say something but I cut him off. "I will NEVER join your side! Why can't you guys just fucking understand that? I am going to fight you every second I can. I will win this battle and I will save the world because it's what I was born to do. And you hurt another friend of mine, and I will personally do every bad thing I can ever think to you and then kill you."

"You mean break my heart?" He spits out. I roll my eyes.

"Grow the fuck up Hojo! That was forever ago! You didn't even like me; I was your first girlfriend; you're now trying to kill me. What does that tell you other than you're a psycho?!"

"She doesn't want to agree." Hiten says, making Hojo's arguments die in his throat. "Let's just go; we should probably go find Kikyo and Bankotsu anyway."

"Wait!" I say. "I need you to send a message for me." I shoot a purifying bolt at Hojo, burning his arm and etching words in it: WARNED. I ignore his screams and look him in the eyes. "You tell Midoriko we'll be ready; no matter when, no matter where, we'll be ready. We're going to fight back and we're going to win. She will never get her nasty, Kikyo touching, whore hands anywhere near the Jewel unless I, and everyone else, is dead. And tell Bankotsu I will repay him the damage he gave to Inuyasha. And I'm going for repayment and interest."

Hojo runs off and Hiten just looks at me. His eyes seem troubled and I wonder why…but then he's gone. I wait for a few seconds and then walk back to the car, Koga waiting in the driver seat. He jumps out and comes to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm-." I break off into a slight scream that dies off as I fall to the floor. Koga catches me and I look at my leg; the green scales. They burn as they lick their way to my knee and keep climbing up. I push my powers into it and leave it there for a few minutes before pulling them away to reveal my skin. I'm breathing hard.

"What the hell was that?" Koga says.

"A warning…a little reminder of who else Midoriko has on her team." I mumble, trying to stand up. "It's this priestess. She wasn't there though, just Kikyo, Hojo, Bankotsu, and Hiten. The proposition involved me on their side but…it's like they broke down too soon. I think it wasn't really the main idea for today." I get in the car, thanks to Koga, and sit and think. "We need to figure out what other motive they could have."

"Do you have any…premonitions?"

"It doesn't work that way with everyone else." I say. I pull out my phone and think of who would be targeted; Rin or Sayuri would be first. I text them both, asking if they're okay. Rin sends yes, why? I look at Koga. "Sayuri isn't answering."

He whips out his phone and calls Ginta. He grimaces and I know something's wrong. I look out the window. _Who am I going after next?_

* * *

**_*Unknown P.O.V.*_**

"You shouldn't have lost your temper!" The guy growls at the girl who is snapping right back at him.

"She wouldn't have agreed anyway! She's made that clear. Why can't we just kill her?"

"Because we still need her." The woman on the throne says as she watches them. "She may not join our side but that doesn't mean we won't get what we desire."

The silver haired miko enters through the doors, a cool smile on her red lips. "What's done is done."

"You got to her?"

"Oh indeed. She's quick and smart. She fought me but I made it clear that if she did not get the message to Kagome, worse things will happen."

"And as Kagome goes after her…" She looks over at the guy, who's smirking.

"She's already taken care of."

"Then we are hitting more than 2 birds with one stone. Soon we'll have Kagome begging to join us." She smirks as she overlooks everyone. "But we will prepare the descendants to follow in Naraku's footsteps. I know they all won't go down without at least a little fight…"

* * *

**_*Sayuri P.O.V.*_**

I hum along to a One Direction song as I dry off by the poolside. I'm wringing out my hair when I notice a shape near the edge of the yard. I bring up a shield and look over.

"Who's there?" I call out, focusing on the hooded figure. She comes forward, and I instantly feel a cold sensation over me.

"My, Sayuri, your aura is stronger than Kagome's." The woman says, her voice deep and sultry.

"My, hooded woman, how your hooded figure brings chills down my back even Kikyo's morning face couldn't bring." I say, making her laugh. I notice a snake like dragon on her shoulder. _This is the woman that bothers Kagome!_ "What do you want?"

"Why, what makes you think I want something?" She asks innocently.

"Because it takes a snake to care for a snake."

"Well, well; a fiery attitude to go with the fiery aura."

"Stop with the flattery and just tell me what you want."

"You're strong, stronger than Kagome. We could use a girl like you on our team…"

"Let me stop you right there creepy snake lady; there's no way I would ever even think of joining your side."

"…Pity. Guess I'll just leave Kagome a sweet little note."

"Touch me, and I'll use your snake to choke you." I threaten, knowing I probably don't stand a chance next to her. She laughs.

"Oh dear…you actually think you could."

Then she lunges, much like a snake herself. She breaks through the wall but I duck and shoot a tree root around her. Her snake jumps off and comes at me. I squeal and purify it down, which only seems to stun it. I turn around to look at the woman and find her in front of me. She grabs my wrist and I scream in pain as her skin seems to singe mine.

"Tell Kagome that she should really think about how she's training you. And that if she'd just go with us, she can end all of this."

"And tell Midoriko that I think she's a soul-sucking leech that belongs in the bottom of a mud-caked lake with Kikyo as her Siren companion." I spit out before grabbing her own arm with my hand. I whisper the words and hear her scream as I push power into her. But I'm also stealing her memories, anything with Midoriko's name on it. Then I feel a stabbing and stinging in my leg. I scream out and let go, falling back and down, straight into the pool.

"Tricky little bitch." The woman says as she rubs her pink singe mark on her arm. She doesn't know about the stealing. "Hope my snake's bite keeps you awake long enough to send the message. See you around."

She's gone and I'm fading, slowly seeing black around my vision as I fight to stay afloat and swim to the side. I can feel someone entering the yard and know it's Ginta.

"Ginta…" I try to yell but it's more of a whisper and then I'm gone. The last thing I hear is the buzz of my phone and then the water fills my body…

_And to think I never got to meet One Direction…_

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

"Back up!" I say to Ginta as I fight to get to her. We showed up 7 minutes after Koga called him, thanks to Koga's speeding. I get on the ground so I'm face to face with Sayuri's still face as she lays on the pool chair. She's paler than normal. "Tell me what happened?"

"I just found her in the pool like this." He says, tears pricking her vision. My eyes scan over her and I notice 2 bleeding puncture holes near her leg.

"Koga." I say, grabbing his attention as I grab a towel to stop the bleeding. "Call Kaede and tell her we're coming over. Sayuri ran into an old friend of mine and I feel as if her little friend bite her, which is not good." I wrap the towel around. "Carry her to our car; we'll go together. But we have to go now." I check her pulse; still strong. But she's not waking up anytime soon. "We leave now."

I grab the phone from Koga after he's done and tell him to help get Sayuri to the car while I look for something, anything. There's no note this time or tracks of any kind. I give up the search and run to the car and hope we can make it in time.

* * *

"I don't care what you have to do; just do it!" Ginta growls at Kaede, who's slowly putting things together. I look at Koga from my spot beside Sayuri, who's on a table kinda thing.

"Get him out of here." I say. "I'll let him in when we're done." Koga turns to Ginta but Ginta looks at me.

"Promise me she'll be okay." He says.

"…I can't promise that but I can promise to do everything in my power to make sure she is okay." I say, hoping he will understand. He looks at Sayuri with tears in his eyes and spins around, Koga following. I look over at Kaede.

"What can we do?" I ask, lost and confused. _Why hit Sayuri next? I would've thought Rin since she's closer to Inuyasha. But Sayuri is closer to me! If only I knew what had happened at the pool! _I groan in frustration on the inside and wait for Kaede's answer.

"I have to cleanse the wound and flush out any poisons the snake may have embedded. I want you to talk to the good Midoriko and see if she has any insight on what occurred." Kaede says. I nod and begin setting up my candles at the coffee table in the living room.

Once it's all set, I close my eyes and focus, letting my subconscious mind float away almost. I contact her faster than I would have thought as I stand in the field with her.

"I was just trying to get to you!" Midoriko says. "I am aware you have much figured out but there's still a lot you don't know."

"I know. But I really need to know how to help Sayuri." I say, not worrying about anything else at this point. I don't even really think my brain is functioning.

"That's the thing! She took something from a witchcraft book and she stole memories from the silver haired miko who attacked her and haunts you!" She says with wide eyes.

"…wait, she stole her memories?"

"Yes. With a spell and since the miko isn't a witch like Sayuri, she didn't know and won't know."

"So Sayuri has important info dealing specifically to the silver haired woman and the bad Midoriko…but that doesn't tell me how to fix her!"

"Once the poison is out she should just wake up. Although, she may stay in a coma or lose her own memory from stealing the woman's…there's no telling Kagome." Midoriko say sadly. "You can't really predict this kinda stuff. And I only have some news about her. Her conscience mind is definitely functioning but she may end up with the scaly infection you have…and it may not disappear. The poison is from the silver haired miko, who I found out is Tsubaki. She and Midoriko, the evil one, teamed up and became dark priestesses together once they realized that neither of them had the Jewel."

"Okay, so that explains the undying hatred to me." I say in a calm, TV host kinda voice. "Go on."

"But that never really did explain how Naraku got into all this until I remembered from when I was a miko that Naraku used to Onigumo, who was a man from my village who fell in love with me."

"So everything is connected!"

"Yes, more so than ever thought. Now, I have the memories Sayuri stole and she gave me permission to give them to you since you need them more so…" She grabs my hand and puts her other hand on my forehead. There's a blinding pain in my head and I fight the urge to scream out. She pulls her hand away and the pain subsides. "You may feel woozy but you have to go. I will contact you later; there is more to tell."

I open my eyes and see Kaede's room and try and rush to her even with my dizzy state. I narrowly miss hitting the coffee table and make it through just as Kaede is putting things away. I grab Sayuri's hand.

"Sayuri?" I ask, watching her eyelids flutter. She opens them and reveals her dark pink eyes and looks at me.

"Did she-?" She begins and I nod and she sighs in relief. "Um…I can't exactly feel my leg and it's kinda throbbing."

"That's from the bite. You'll have to use crutches for a while until it subsides later tonight." Kaede says and yet she looks uneasy. I go outside and grab Koga and Ginta and bring them in. Ginta rushes to Sayuri, who's crying, and holds her.

"Are you okay?" He asks, checking her. He looks at the bandages on her leg and at the crutches on the side of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sayuri says. "I just have to use these for a while…no biggy." She wipes her eyes and goes to stand up as Ginta helps her get her crutches in place.

"She needs rest and keep this by her bedside and these on her leg." Kaede tells Ginta, handing him a candle and a bag that seems to be filled with rosemary or something.

"Call me when you feel better so we can talk." I tell her. She nods and walks out with Ginta. I look at Kaede and Koga as soon as the front door shuts. "I know everything."

"I thought so." Kaede says, sitting down with a cup of tea in the living room. Me and Koga sit side by side on the couch opposite of her in her chair.

"The silver haired miko who attacked her is the same who got me and her name is Tsubaki and she's teamed up with the bad Midoriko because they both wanted to be the ones with the Jewel but since I have it, they became dark priestesses to try and destroy me. Not to mention the fact that Naraku is Onigumo, a man who used to be in the good Midoriko's village! That explains the hatred for her and me but I don't understand how they teamed up. Anyway, I also know plans dealing directly to Midoriko because Sayuri stole Tsubaki's memory and gave it to the good Midoriko who gave it to me. Don't you see?!" I'm excited and look from a confused Koga to a focused Kaede. "I'm ahead; I'm finally ahead and I can win this!"

"We." Koga corrects. I frown.

"There is no 'we', Koga. If I can do this alone, I will. And I know I can! I'm ahead; I know their plans, what they're thinking…I know everything! Plus, the good Midoriko has more information for me." I'm smiling but he isn't.

"Or this could be a trap." Koga says. I frown. "Tsubaki could've planted those fake memories there and let Sayuri take them on purpose just to trick you. Or the bad Midoriko could've tricked Tsubaki, making up her own plans that have nothing to do with the plans Tsubaki knows."

"But…no. They don't know about Sayuri's powers."

"And you don't think they can find out? It's too risky."

"No it isn't. Pretending this means nothing and just waiting around is risky, not to mention pointless and stupid." I snap. "Why do you have to ruin everything?! Like, what the actual heck. I am just trying to help you guys."

"No, you're trying to keep us out of it."

"That is helping you guys! Don't you see? Last time you barely got out with your lives."

"No, YOU barely got out with your life."

"Can you guys complete your lovers' quarrel later?" Kaede asks.

"We aren't together." We say at the same time, turning away. I'm mad that Koga doesn't see the possibility in me completing MY mission alone. He doesn't get that he shouldn't have been in it anyway.

"Just let me talk to the others and we'll see what they think." I say.

"They're gonna say what I say." Koga says.

"We'll just see."

* * *

"No." Rin says.

"You guys. Can we please just consider the idea of me doing this alone since I do have an insight on their plans and what they want to do? I am finally ahead of them and they don't even know it. This is my chance to defeat them at the source." I explain. I look around at Rin, Hakkaku, Kiehauna, Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Koga. _The numbers are dwindling…_ "Too many of you have already been hurt."

"And if they get you, then we'll all die." Sango says. "You're the only thing keeping this planet together as it is. You are our only hope and you want to risk your life to try and keep us out of it?"

"No. I want to risk my chance of living to make sure you guys don't die. I already have a plan and everything."

"You already went off alone." Kiehauna points out.

"…Koga was there." I point out.

"Only because I told her it was me or all of us." Koga says. _Well just throw me under the bus… _"If the mutt knew what you were planning, he would say the same thing."

"I will tell Inuyasha but even though he's protective of me, he knows it's for the betterment of us all."

"…is she talking about our Inuyasha?" Rin asks Sango. I look over and see Ayame texting. She's been doing that since she got here, which is the first time I've seen her in days. She catches my eyes and puts the phone away and look around.

"Okay so I wasn't going to really tell him all of it only because he'll disagree and you guys just have to trust me. I'm going to figure out who the spy is and then I'll have another insight on the enemy. I could find where the hide out is and take care of it."

"Not alone." Miroku says. "It is highly unlikely for you to even get to the hide out, let alone kill all the demons and such that may or may not be lurking inside."

"We helped you last time and we're here to help again." Rin says. I look at the wall for a second and think then sigh.

"Okay. Fine, whatever. Then I'll look over my notes and the memories and see if I can find anything of use. Just…let me go see Inuyasha and then I'm going home. It's already 4:30 and I have an awful headache." I say, standing up.

"Don't forget about practice tomorrow and the gig Friday." Rin says. I nod and walk out to Koga's car so he can drop me off. I look at the window as he drives.

"You're still going to try and figure out a way to do it all yourself, won't you?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"You can't stop me from planning or researching."

"But I can stop you from doing something stupid."

"No, you can't. You have no control over my life."

"But Inuyasha does and I can tell him."

"You're going to make him worry for no reason? For shame Koga… I'm telling him almost everything today and then I'm going to finish my research tonight. I'm fine handling this."

"Why is it so damn hard for you to let us in?"

"Why is it so hard for you guys to just give up?! You can have a normal life! Each of you could be having the best summer of your life, being at the beach, playing gigs, getting ready for college…this Jewel thing is my problem. It's like you guys forget that."

"Kags…you're our best friend, band mate, and so much more. We don't forget it; we choose to let it go because we're in this together. We were here when it all began, and we'll be here when it all ends."

I sigh and look out the window. _That's what I'm afraid of…_

* * *

"No." Inuyasha says.

"But-."

"I. Said. No."

I grind my teeth and look at him. "You are such a pain in the ass! Please just…just hear me out."

"No. I don't need to hear you out to know that whatever you have planned is stupid and risky and could get you killed." He says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I look at the ceiling for a few minutes then sigh.

"Fine…but you should know I have a lot of information and Sayuri was hurt today and I met with Kikyo and them earlier this morning."

He is so mad at me… "You did..what?! I thought I told that mangy wolf to watch you!"

"He did! He was there! I had a whistle to call him if I needed him but I didn't. Nothing happened. I didn't even get to see who the spy was…" I sigh. "Look, basically it was a waste of time. So I'm going to try again and hope for better results this time. There's no harm in trying."

"There is harm if you end up killing yourself!"

"You almost got killed because of me! Do you know how that makes me feel? I have not only the entire world's fate on my shoulder's but you guys too! If I do one thing wrong or make one bad move, it could be the death of each and every one of you." I say, tears in my eyes. "I'm so tired of feeling like I can't do anything right! That I can't do anything, period. That I have to have one of you there to hold my hand the entire way. That I have to have someone be the one to get hurt for me. I'm done with that! I am Kagome Higurashi and I defeated Naraku so I can sure as hell beat Kikyo and her mother and anyone else who gets in my way."

Inuyasha just looks at me and I try to take calming breaths.

"But you almost died." He says. I groan and look at the ceiling again.

"Look, don't give me that because everyone else already did." I look at him. "I love you Inuyasha, I really do with all my heart and soul…but you can't tell me what to do. So I'm going to keep trying to figure out a way to do this. And you can have everyone in the town try and watch me but I will find a way to get away and do what I need to do or they will come get me. The least I can do is try and be ahead." I turn around and leave, ignoring his calls for me to come back.

* * *

I groan and put my head on the table; or rather, put them on all my papers that cover the table. I've written out everything, anything dealing with the bad Midoriko and ways to stop and destroy her before she tries to destroy me and the whole world. It's 3 am and I'm exhausted. My eyes are blurry from looking, my hand is cramped from writing, and my head hurts from thinking.

_So…if Koga is right then all the plans Tsubaki has of what Midoriko has told her could all be a lie and a trap…but if I'm right and they're the real deal, and I finally have an insight to everything happening. From what I can tell, she does keep Tsubaki in the dark…probably because they are working together but still hate each other. But I do know of some allies; some bird demon Princess, lots of lowly demons who will do anything for the Jewel even though some know they won't get the Jewel, and then the descendants of Naraku who I still haven't seen yet…I see a lot of Kikyo and Midoriko so they're obviously in charge of the whole thing. I also see Bankotsu and Hojo a lot but Hiten…usually Hiten is near the back of the crowd which is odd since Bankotsu seems to run the show as well._

_Does he just not want to be the leader in case he somehow gets blamed for failing like Naraku did, even though Midoriko was slightly in charge then too? Or is there another reason…and who exactly is this Tsubaki person and why wasn't she there to help the first time? And why can't I ever see her face? Is there something disgusting about it? Mutation, wrinkles…botox operation gone wrong? Or does she just…not want to show her face for fear of me recognizing her which means I know her!_

_And what about Ayame? Something is definitely up with her and it all started when she went to go see her 'fiancée'. She's been over there all the time…what if she fell in love with the guy? Or what if she's already married to him? Or what if she's pregnant?! Wait…would Koga be able to tell if she's pregnant?...can they spell or sense that? And who was she texting? She was purposely hiding the phone so Koga couldn't see it. I wonder if Koga, or anyone else for that matter, noticed her odd behavior…_

Just as I'm about to keep thinking (how joyful that would be), I hear the back patio step creak, meaning someone is coming up to the door. I jump up and sense out with my powers and notice it's…familiar…and yet…unnerving all at the same time.

I walk to the door and only see black. I open it and step out, conjuring up all my strength to do so. I look out.

"Hello?" I ask, calling out loud but not too loud as to alert my mom or Sota inside. Or Buyo, who sleeps with my mom now…he's fat and lays on your face so I'm okay with that.

I'm about to go inside when I notice a shape leaning against the deck rails at the far end of the patio and deck. I look and don't really believe my eyes at first.

"Hey."


	8. Chapter 8

Heya! So, I don't know what it is but it's like this story isn't getting as many reviews as it should…I'm a little bummed but I know I have a few fans out there sooo, I'm not going to stress. That and the fact that I have too many classes to worry about this. My classes flippin' suck. Like…yep.

BTW…..LOVE ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS AND EVERYTHING! :))))) :D

**Please check out the community Melt My Heart because Love at Shikon High and other great stories are on there!**

Enjoy!

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(but I do own rights to this story)

~Love at Shikon High 2~

~Secrets unleashed, stories are told, bonds are broken...all in one day

I walk to the door and only see black. I open it and step out, conjuring up all my strength to do so. I look out.

"Hello?" I ask, calling out loud but not too loud as to alert my mom or Sota inside. Or Buyo, who sleeps with my mom now…he's fat and lays on your face so I'm okay with that.

I'm about to go inside when I notice a shape leaning against the deck rails at the far end of the patio and deck. I look and don't really believe my eyes at first.

"Hey."

"…you…" I say quietly, looking at him with a look of disbelief. "Like…what are you doing here?" I keep myself at a distance and yet I don't take a defensive stance.

"I'm here to talk." He says, stepping forward slightly. His dark hair is in the braid and he's wearing all black. I still wanna remember him as the guy who I meet but I keep seeing the guy who tried to kill my friends.

"Listen, I already talked to your guys and I'm not in the mood to hear any bullshit." I say, eyeing him weirdly. Then it hits me: Hiten is the spy… "You're the spy…you wrote that on the back of the picture." I'm astounded and slightly confused. I never would've pictured the spy to be Hiten since he was a spy to begin with and already showed his loyalty to the other side; if anyone…I would've guessed Hojo because he doesn't have any attribution to the other side anymore and we could easily defeat him. And I assumed he still had a huge crush on me.

"So you do know more than they think…" Hiten mumbles. And suddenly, I'm on the defense.

"You don't know what I may or may not know." I say, proving a point by putting a barrier around him. "I need to know what you want and why you're here before I decide to purify you into nothingness." I threaten. "Now speak."

"You already know why I'm here; I thought we were doing something good the last time. Naraku filled our heads with lies and when he died, I thought it was over. Then Midoriko calls and it's started all over again. She's gone mad with the idea of the power she can have if she has the Jewel and she means to do the world harm."

"I knew that the first time you attacked with Naraku. That's why I was picked to guard it and not her. Keep talking."

"I started to have doubts but knew they would just kill me or use some powers to make me not who I am, like they did with Inuyasha. So, I've been battling with myself trying to figure out a way to help you."

"Maybe I don't want your help."

"I'm going to be able to tell you who they're gonna target next and probably what they plan to do."

_Damn… Think Kagome; is it worth the risk of knowing he could turn on us at any minute? Maybe I can keep him in the dark and just put myself in harms' way. Unless he lies to me, making me fall into a trap or something._

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I ask, coming closer to the barrier. He looks at me.

"Because I have no tells that say I'm lying. You can do some test on me or anything…maybe you can't exactly tell that I'm not lying. But I'm not. You're just going to have to-."

"If you tell me to trust you, I will let my cat rip out your organs."

He pauses. "I was going to say believe me. We are past the trusting, I know that."

"Good…because I can have almost the whole gang down here with one phone call..before I say if I believe you or not, I want some sort of proof that you have information we want and require no price to pay to get it."

"I know who's going to get targeted next and who is already sinking into the trap."

"What trap?"

"Midoriko knew that you were getting stronger so she has another trap set up to catch one of your friends and turn her over to their side."

"Has it happened?"

"They are in the process of it now…there's not a lot of time left."

I look at his face for a minute then pull out my phone and dial a number I know by heart. "Koga…I need your help."

* * *

"Wait, so you actually want to believe him?" Koga asks in disbelief. We're sitting outside in one of the deck chairs and I still have a lock on Hiten if he tries anything. Koga searched the perimeter but found no sign of anyone else. I sigh and look at Hiten again.

"It just doesn't make sense for him to give me wrong information…"

"It makes perfect sense!"

"Koga, I know Hiten is bad but I also know the Hiten from before. I want to believe him so bad; plus, if this is a trap or trick, the only one who will end up getting hurt is me. I think the risk is worth it."

"That's because you have some damn death wish or something." He growls. I frown.

"I just care about others before myself. It's normal for someone like myself to feel this way. And if something were to happen to me, there's still other ways for you guys to handle it. But I truly believe he means it. When I felt that picture, I felt his emotions…" I look at the writing on the picture in my hands. "He truly feels remorse and wants to help. He has information Koga. I need that information."

"You don't need fake information!"

"It's not fake! It could be either or Koga and I have to take that risk. I have to. I can't risk even the slightest of doubt to trickle into my mind that we're missing out on knowing something worthwhile; and he has worthwhile information." I look Koga in the eyes. "I need that information. This could mean life or death for anyone of you, including myself." I look over at Hiten. "So start talking."

"Midoriko had the silver haired miko mess with Sayuri, including the bite. If you healed it correctly, then she'll be fine. If you didn't…there are dire consequences." Hiten begins. I give him a look.

"What kind of consequences?"

"Depends on how bad the bite is and how much poison was injected, if any was injected at all. She could get off with just a sore leg or should could just feel faint and dizzy at times or she could become very sick and…"

"And what?"

"And if she's sick enough they can use this weakness against her and control her or…or she could die."

"…but…but that's…they just…" I'm at a loss for words.

"Who else are they targeting?" Koga asks, pulling me to him as he holds me. I feel like a broken record, repeating the same things over in my mind. _First Inuyasha…then Sayuri…now who? Maybe me…maybe someone else.._

"They have a plan in action to get someone on their side and have been keeping tabs up on everyone else, if you know what I mean. They keep up with what's going on so they can get to each of you quicker. Koga at one point was going to be targeted because they felt as if his jealousy of Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship would be enough to fuel him to join the other side, like Hojo. But they soon realized your trust and such lays deep within the friendship you guys share so they moved on to another person; Inuyasha."

"Although the plan didn't go as planned, he was still gotten and is being watched mostly by Kikyo, who keeps trying to find a way to get the spell on him like last time but you're stronger than her because you are more powerful and you have the Jewel at your side. But she hasn't stopped thinking of new ways."

"So Inuyasha could become another zombie?" I ask, my mind still hung up on the Sayuri thing. But whose mind wouldn't.

"Basically speaking, yes…yes he could. But only if she found a way to get to him which I don't see possible which is why she's been moving on to the others. More specifically…Ayame."

"What about Ayame?" Koga growls out, his grip around me tightening slightly but not enough to hurt me. I look at Hiten.

"It's the fiancée isn't it…he's connected to all this. And she's already fallen into the trap." I say, smiling a sad smile when Hiten nods, his dark eyes never leaving my own. "I should've seen that coming…so, she's not to be trusted?"

"She's already given away a lot of information to us. Nothing too useful since she was never around to get the most important information." Hiten says.

"What the hell do you mean, fiancée?" Koga finally asks. I look at him.

"Can I please explain that in a few minutes or so, after I get all the new information sorted out?" I don't wait for an answer, I turn back to Hiten, extracting myself from Koga's grip. "So she's now with you but is still with us…like a spy?"

"Yes. But she's more with us since she hasn't been around you guys in a long while. I also know that the next to be targeted will be either Kiehauna, Sango, or Rin."

"Why the girls?" I ask, curious.

"They are close to you and easy to take down, or so we believe. Apparently you and Sayuri changed some of their minds about that so now they don't know what to think exactly." He smiles but it's still sad. I can feel Koga's irritation but I just have to know before I tell him anything.

"So if I keep them close to me then we should have no problems? And can I still confront Ayame and maybe change her to my side?"

"They may still try but they won't be able to get past you and them all combined. Although you should probably take Sayuri in on it too because they are known to hit weak links and you should keep an eye on her anyway. And I don't know if they are also using some control over her mind to keep her there on their side so I think it'd be best not to address the issue in any way that could give away mine or your position. Now…I have to go. I'll be back tonight. Please don't do anything stupid."

I take down the shield. "I'll try not to…" And then he's gone. I turn to Koga and sigh. "I know you might yell so we're just going to stay out here for a while. Ayame told me the secret and the secret was that her family had an arranged marriage for her since she's a princess about to be a queen or whatever. And so she went, that's when she left, and so now apparently he's the link to get her in on the other side. I don't know why I never-."

"Why you never told me? Because I'm wondering that too." He's beyond mad; he's pissed.

"Koga, you know I couldn't."

"But you could! The worst part is that you could've. At least a warning would be nice. Not only is my girlfriend going on to the other side to try and kill me or the fact that the other side wanted me to hurt you but now my girlfriend was fucking cheating on me?!"

"She wasn't necessarily cheating!" I try to defend Ayame but it's hard; I'm still trying to understand that she would betray all of us. "And I need you to do me a favor and not talk to her about it."

Koga scoffs and stares off. "My girlfriend is engaged and you want me to pretend it never happened."

I put my hand on his arm. "If you know that then you'll get mad and somehow let the fact that we know about her being on the other side and we lost Hiten, our one source of knowing information. And Koga…I can't let Hiten go."

Koga doesn't say anything for what seems like a long time and then he just stalks off without another word. I sigh in defeat and fight back the tears. _I've lost Inuyasha, Sayuri, Ayame, and now Koga…maybe I should've just let them go and tried to do it myself. _

I feel a tear slip and go inside, dialing another number I know too well.

"Hello?"

"Sango…" I say before bursting into sobs.

* * *

I roll over and run into a warm body and open my eyes to see dark hair and light breathing: Rin. I turn on my other side and see dark brown hair and a slight snore mixed with a groan: Sango. I smile and cuddle between them, enjoying the warmth and heat they give off.

I had called way too early this morning after Koga had left and completely lost it. They asked questions and I tried to give them answers but I feel as if my sobbing made it impossible for them to even understand anything I said. It's a blur of events and I suddenly remember Ayame. I sit up and run to the safe in my closet where I've begun putting the box where the Jewel is and some of my priestess books and such for protection.

I start to climb over Rin when she begins to move and pops open her brown eyes. "Good morning." She says, smiling slightly. She sits up and pokes Sango's arm. "Sango, wake up." She says, poking her until she picks up her head.

"What?" She asks. She looks me over. "Are you okay?"

I know I look a mess and I know they're wondering what happened and honestly, I've kept enough away from them. I sigh and begin my story. I tell them everything that happened; I leave nothing behind. They sit quietly, only moving to reposition themselves or to look at one another. They don't interrupt and it makes me happy and yet nervous. I'm wondering what they're thinking but don't stop to ask in case I 'forget' to tell them something important. I can't afford to keep anyone in the dark.

"Okay, time out." Sango says once I'm done. I look at her, surprised since I suspected Rin to speak up first; actually, I suspected Rin to interrupt me. "So, Hiten is the spy and he told you guys that Ayame is being turned to the other side by her fiancée from the arranged marriage her parents put her in?"

"Yes." I say. "But…I knew about the arranged marriage before. I just didn't know who he was or that they would use him as a way to get to her. If I did know that, then I would've stopped her."

"That would explain her disappearances and why she won't talk to us or stay here…" Rin says, thinking.

"Exactly. But I don't want to confront her on it in case they find out Hiten is the spy; then I could lose him." I say, pulling my knees under my chin. "And I've already had Sayuri and Inuyasha get hurt because of me." I check the time: 8:27. Too early for Inuyasha to be up so I guess I'll wait a while to try and 'contact' him. He needs to know this too.

"Then who can we trust?" Rin asks, looking from Sango to me. I sigh and look her in the eyes.

"I don't know for sure. I'm hoping everyone…but…" I sigh again and look out the window. "We'll just have to play it safe. I know how to tell if they're clear or not but…but I can't tell if they're even thinking of changing so…I just don't know if I should tell everyone."

Rin grabs my hand in hers and squeezes. "You can always trust us Kagome. And I think it's better if we all band together. They're obviously about to take another shot and we have to be ready."

"I agree." Sango says. "We'll have to be on guard tonight when we perform." I had almost forgotten about the gig we had at the club tonight. How will we get through it without Inuyasha or Sayuri?

"I have to check on Sayuri." I say, standing up to get dressed. I don't care if I have to wait; I have all day. The club gig isn't until 7-10. I have enough time to wait if I have to. I just want to be there, whether she knows it or not.

"We're coming too. We have to talk to Kiehauna anyway, and she'll be there, and Ginta, Hakkaku, and Miroku. Sango can call him and we'll all meet up there in an hour." Rin says, standing up as well.

I nod even though I'm honestly not paying too much attention to anything they say. I'm just trying to get through it all in one piece, hoping everyone else does too…

* * *

"You guys, I'm fine." Sayuri says as she lays in her bed with all of us crowded around her. She has new stuffed animals, flowers, and so much junk food it's crazy. Her pink hair is up in a messy bun while she's in her pajamas. We're in her pink room (shocker). It's Ginta, Hakkaku, me, Sango, Rin, Kiehauna, and Miroku. No one could get a hold of Koga and I told them not to tell Ayame.

"So, what's with the meeting in my room?" Sayuri asks as she eats a chocolate kiss, smiling when Ginta takes the trash for her. Luckily, only her leg has been sore.

"I have big news…" I start off, as I stand near the window, looking over the back yard with the pool and pretty yard, thinking of how close she was to dying right there… "Hiten is the spy and he's helping us. Rin, Kiehauna, or Sango are supposedly the next ones to be targeted. And we have a spy among us as well…Ayame is on the other side now. She's been tricked by the fiancée her parents set her up with. Which is why Koga is mad; I knew she had a fiancée but never knew he would turn out to be a bad guy. I'm so sorry you guys…"

"It's not your fault." Ginta starts. I feel a tear slip.

"There's more…" I say. I look at him. "Come here." I grab his arm and take him out the door. "Tell them anything else I missed on that subject." I say specifically, knowing Sango and Rin (the ones I told it too) will know I am about to tell Ginta about Sayuri. They begin talking as I shut the door.

"I have bad news." I tell Ginta as we stand in the hallway. He looks skeptical and aware. "Sayuri could be in real trouble. If enough poison was injected in her from the bite, then she could end up with just a sore leg for a while and dizzy spells or she can become weak and they'll control her or…" I look at him and can almost see his heart breaking. And I lose my nerve. I can't tell him; I can't say it. I cannot bring myself to even believe it as an option. "Or with the right treatment, she can be absolutely fine. So, I'm hoping to get Kaede to tell you how to help."

He smiles and hugs me. "Thank you so much Kagome. Sayuri…she means as much to me as Inuyasha does to you." I fight the urge to tell him everything because I know it will do no good to be honest, although I guess I should warn Sayuri…or not. She might just worry herself to death over nothing. I'll just handle it myself.

I smile at Ginta then reenter the room to hear Sayuri laughing at something and notice how she coughs at the end.

_Please let her be okay…_

* * *

"I don't like it."

"I don't care." I say to Inuyasha as I stop pacing in front of his hospital bed to look at him. "I have to check on Koga."

"He's mad and he'll be angry and unpredictable. He could hurt you."

"Koga would never hurt me."

"Neither would I but looked what happened."

"That wasn't even you and I can handle myself. You will be out by tomorrow morning."

"I don't see why I can't fucking leave today."

"Because I said so. You're safer here anyway."

"But I'm fine."

"They think your blood is still low because you're only half-demon. Please just stay here and be good. I'll be back in a few hours; I'm just gonna go talk to Koga and I'll be back before you know it." I go to his side and kiss him before walking to the door.

"Just be careful." He says. I turn to him.

"Always am." I say with a smile before I leave. Now all I have to do is try and find Koga and hope he hasn't done anything he'll regret.

_Think…does he know where Ayame is? Would he endanger Hiten and everyone else by opening his mouth? Maybe if he was mad enough…but would he really?_

I'm about to hop in my car when I see a shadow at the edge of my vision. I turn around just as someone jumps at me. I put up a barrier and hold back a scream. I see it's just Koga. I put it down and he stands there.

"I'm sorry." We both say at the same time, smiling afterwards.

"Me first." I say. "I'm sorry; I should've told you or something. It just wasn't my business. And I swear I had no idea they would try and get her on their side. Even though I should've seen that coming to be honest."

"Kags." Koga says, interrupting me. "I'm sorry. I was just mad and left you there even after I promised Inuyasha I would be there for you."

"Koga, it's okay. It's fine now." I say, grabbing his hand. "Just don't flip out on Ayame. I'm going to try and figure this all out. Besides, we have the gig tonight. I'm just going to spend the remaining time with Inuyasha and I'll see you tonight. In the mean time, go with Ginta. I haven't told him about the whole Sayuri might die thing and I need to know if you hear him say anything about Sayuri seeming in bad shape."

"I'll do what I can." He kisses my cheek. "Please be careful."

"I will be…promise." I say, smiling before leaving him to walk back into the hospital, already arguing with Inuyasha.

* * *

**_*Hiten P.O.V.*_**

"Yes, they'll be at the club." Kikyo says, filing her nails in the chair as usual. "They won't suspect us."

"You aren't going to attack. Just watch from afar." Midoriko orders but it's clear that she isn't listening.

"We can do that." Bankotsu says, flinging his sword around. I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself doing that. "Hiten here can keep us in line."

"Don't I always." I say in a bored tone as I lean against the wall in the back, eyeing everyone.

"Whatever. He's the reason I haven't been able to show that bitch who the boss is." Kikyo grumbles, talking about Kagome. She does that so much that I wonder if she has a crush on her…not that Kagome seems to feel the same way.

"He's keeping everything perfect so we can take her down before you mess it all up." Midoriko snaps. "Now, don't make any moves towards her. Just watch her and see if you can find out anything else."

"Undercover work; I'm tired of that shit." Hojo says, trying to be badass. I smirk and look the other way so no one sees it.

As they discuss the plans, I keep my ears open but let my mind wander on how I'm going to tell Kagome…

* * *

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If out love is insanity, why are you my clarity?_

I smile as the crowd claps as I finish the first song of the night. We're on the stage in front of the club and I look around at the faces I see. I recognize most from school or around the town but some are new. I look back at Rin on the keyboard and Miroku on guitar and my heart aches for Inuyasha and Sayuri. I catch Koga's eyes and see him searching the crowd for Ayame, even though we both know she isn't coming. She's staying at her home again. I wonder if she knows we're onto her…

I hear the start of another song, Girl at Home by Taylor Swift.

_Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home and everybody knows that, everybody knows that  
Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home and everybody knows that…_

_I don't even know her, but I feel a responsibility to do what's upstanding and right  
It's kinda like a code, yeah, and you've been getting closer and closer and crossing so many lines_

_And it would be a fine proposition, if I was a stupid girl  
But honey I am no one's exception, this I have previously learned_

_So don't look at me, you've got a girl at home and everybody knows that, everybody knows that  
Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home and everybody knows that, everybody knows that  
I see you turn off your phone, and now you got me alone and I say,  
Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home, and everybody knows that, everybody knows that_

_I just wanna make sure, you understand perfectly you're the kind of man who makes me sad  
While she waits up, you chase down the newest thing and take for granted what you have_

_And it would be a fine proposition, if I was a stupid girl  
And yeah I might go with it, if I hadn't once been just like her_

_Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home and everybody knows that, everybody knows that  
Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home and everybody knows that, everybody knows that  
I see you turn off your phone, and now you've got me alone  
And I say,  
Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home, and everybody knows that, everybody knows that_

_Call a cab, lose my number, you're about to lose your girl  
Call a cab, lose my number, let's consider this lesson learned_

_Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home, and everybody knows that, everybody knows that  
Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home and everybody knows that, everybody knows that  
Wanna see you pick up your phone, and tell her you're coming home.  
Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home and everybody knows that, everybody knows that  
Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home and everybody knows that, everybody knows that_

_It would be a find proposition, if I hadn't once been just like her…_

I smile as everyone claps again but I feel as if the lights are too hot and the air is too thick and everything's too loud and noisy and my head hurts. I signal to Sango and she stands up to start singing her girl empowerment song and I walk off, going to get some drink.

I push through the throng of people and am almost to the drink bar when someone grabs my arm and I'm being whisked through the crowd. I instantly go to zap them when I see it's just Hiten. He takes me into one of the back rooms and shuts the door, turning on the light so I see he's dressed in all black as usual. The sparkles and studs on the front pocket of my high lost black shirt shine in the light, as small as it is.

The space is so enclosed I'm practically touching Hiten and I thank the heavens for once that Inuyasha isn't here.

"What?" I ask. "They're going to notice if I disappear."

"They are here." Hiten says. I know immediately who he's talking about.

"Making any moves?"

"No. But I can't be too sure if Kikyo brought Ayame along or not."

"I guess I'll keep an eye out. Thanks Hiten, be careful okay?" I say. He smiles.

"Same to you." He says. He opens the door and pushes me out. I run out to the drink thing and pretend I've been there the whole time. I order a coke and wait patiently while the guy gets it and show off my band bracelet, insuring I get free food and drinks. I smile as I think of Inuyasha abusing the power of the band bracelets and then sip on my coke as I listen to Sango's song end.

I fight the urge to groan as I know I'll have to go back on when I catch a familiar face in the crowd; Kikyo. I narrow my eyes and know she's looking. I turn away and pretend I didn't see her. She must be using a spell or barrier because it seems as if Koga hasn't noticed any of their presences.

I scan the area and spot Hiten and Bankotsu. I know Kikyo and Hojo are around but I just don't know where. I feel the hair on the back of my neck prickle and my skin gets goose bumps so I know they're watching me. It's creepy.

I take my drink with me through the crowd and to the stage, where Rin is about to take the stage. I take her place on the piano and hand my drink to Sango, who greedily takes a sip. She wishes me good luck and then goes to a table. Rin smiles at the crowd and signals for us to start her song, Come and Get it by Selena Gomez.

She walks across the stage, slowly to the music in her blue skirt and white tank top shirt. She has the mike in her hand and is owning the stage, as always.

_When you're ready come and get it (x2)  
Na na na na (x3)_

_When you're ready, when you're ready, when you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na (x3)_

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie_

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…_

_When you're ready come and get it (x2)  
Na na na na (x3)_

She's walking around and is about to continue when the power suddenly goes out. The music stops, the lights go off, but everyone is yelling. I have an awful feeling about this. Suddenly, the lights are back on but everyone is still yelling. I look and that's because there's a note written on the wall: **Beware the change to come! See if you will live through it…good luck.**

_Not again…_

* * *

"Only a few people saw it." I say as me and Sango make sure the note is covered. We don't want anyone seeing it. Only like 3 people did but they just think it's some gang feud going on. They aren't too far from the truth.

I jump down off the stool and barely catch my balance thanks to Sango. We then walk away as if nothing has happened while Rin continues to keep the crowd entertained as a distraction.

"What was the point of that?" Sango asks. It was obviously written in spray paint and was kinda like whatever since it held no real value.

"Maybe as another warning. I just don't know anymore. I have training tomorrow morning then Inuyasha is coming home and then I have to check on Sayuri…"

"We." Sango corrects. I smile.

"You guys always say that."

She links her arm with mine. "Because we stick together Kags…always and forever."

I smile. _For now anyway…_ I haven't even thought about after this summer…it seems to have flown by so fast. It's already June 18th. We have a party soon and more gigs and training and the real fight…just…it's a lot to take in to be honest.

I push the thoughts away and just try to get through the night in one piece…and I feel like we'll get through it. We can handle this…

* * *

Everyone is gone and we're here with the owner, Kiehauna's uncles, keys and he told us to lock up. Kiehauna, Hakkaku, and Ginta left to go take care and check on Sayuri. And guard her, those were my instructions. Me, Rin, Koga, Miroku, and Sango stayed behind. We're looking at the note, trying to see any significant details.

"There's nothing." Rin says. "It's like they were never here."

"No spiritual essence at all." Miroku says, inspecting crevices with Sango. Koga is searching and growls in frustration.

"Even a hair or scent would work." Koga growls out.

"I know." I say, staring at the wall. I sit in the stool and sigh. _If Hiten was here, wouldn't he have warned us if something even bigger happened and would he even be able to give us a clue to help? _Then it hits me.

"Wait." I say and start pointing to certain letters as I point the flashlight under them to show tiny dots. "These are specifically chosen with dots…a secret message. Give me a pen and paper." Rin gives me a napkin and pen and I scribble them down and start trying to figure it out while they search for other clues. I notice there are smudges on the top right of the letter for others. I scribble those down and look at the 2 messages: **Beat me if you can. **And the other is: **Eaten Road.**

"One is obviously from them and this must be from Hiten." I ponder aloud. "But what is Eaten Road? I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I." Rin says, looking at it over my shoulder. "Could be a back road or an old name for a road?"

"Or a code name." Miroku says.

"Or nothing at all except a trap." Koga says, frowning. I turn to look at him when I notice something sparkling on the floor. I stand up and go to it, picking up the silver scarf/belt with sparkles and turn to them.

"Ayame was here…" I say. "And I don't think she gave us the 2nd message." I put the silver sparkly thing on the table with a sigh. "So…it's official. She's against us…but I still don't know why." I turn back to the message. "It just doesn't add up.."

"What if it isn't supposed to?" Sango asks. I turn to her with a raised eyebrow. "What if they want you to think about it while they take action?"

"That makes a lot of sense…" I say. "So, enough thinking. Let's go before something else happens." I grab the napkin and we cover the note over again. We walk out and I gasp.

Birds…birds are everywhere…birds are on the roof of the club, on the cars, in the trees, on the ground. Too many birds.

"Oh my God…" Rin says, looking them over. And then, one caws and they all flap off, giving us a lot of wind. All they leave behind are distant noises and feathers. One is falling and I grab it in the air; black like a crow.

"That's a bad sign." Miroku says, looking at the feather with his body slightly in front of Sango's in a protective stance.

"A very bad sign…" I mumble, staring at the distant birds as they fly away…but where they are flying, is something I wish I knew.


	9. Chapter 9

Heya! :D So glad this story is starting to get popular! It makes me sooo mega majorly happy! It's not as popular as I would like but beggers can't be choosers.

I'm so sorry for not updating; I've had some major writers' block and school has me so busy. Also, I've been going through some personal stuff. I'm so sorry. I love you guys!

**Going to enter a writing competition and I'm working on the story. It's a short story. Any names, ideas, etc would be appreciated. So would support and words of wisdom from you guys! :) Thanks again! I love y'all! **

To **sunshine12: **I know but I couldn't have as much as I wanted because he's in the hospital but this chapter he comes out, okay? Please don't hate. And him being away plays a significant part in everything, you'll see. Just be patient :)

Enjoy! And please R I update faster if you do.

**I don't own Inuyasha! **(But I wish for them all the time…)

~Love at Shikon High 2~

~The Puzzle Pieces

I smile for the millionth time as I look at Inuyasha sitting beside me in the backseat of Rin's car. It's 9:11, and we are almost to their house. Rin and I woke up and went to get Inuyasha as soon as we could. Well, I made her go sorta but I wanted my baby home. I squeeze his hand and lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.

_I missed you_

**I missed you too. Those nurses were annoying as hell**

_The old ladies or the candy strippers_

He laughs. **Both**

I smile, loving the sound of his laugh, his smell, him…I've missed him more than ever thought possible. The only bad thing is that now he's here and that prevents me from doing some of the things I want; mostly the stupid things.

"I'm just so glad we're finally starting to get the band together like it's supposed to be because we have a party tonight; a birthday bash actually." Rin says, talking from the driver seat. I smile and absentmindedly stare outside the window before frowning at the thought that Sayuri isn't doing so good. Not only that, but Hiten hasn't contacted me with any new information.

I've been thinking for ages of everything and how it's supposed to add up except it never does and I just never understand why exactly.

**Stop thinking**

I sigh but turn to look at Inuyasha with a smile. To ensure his safety, I have kept myself from making any shields around my mind. Keeping him away is doing more harm than good. That and he yelled at me last night…

**I did not yell**

_Yes you did. Don't lie _

He gives me a look and I kiss his cheek and then hop out of the car while Inuyasha grabs his bag. I grab his hand and we walk to his room, leaving a talking Rin to go seek out Sesshomaru, who is probably delighted.

I plop down on Inuyasha's bed, with the dark blue comforter, and watch as he throws his bag on the floor then lays down in the space beside me. He pulls me down and I'm now laying on his chest and his breathing moves me slowly.

"So, you've spending a lot of time with Koga." Inuyasha says. I resist the urge to groan or sigh or argue. "That's gotta stop."

"Why?" I ask, sitting up. "He's a friend Inuyasha. My best friend actually."

"A best friend who has a crush on you."

"I'm with you. And I'm not having this conversation with you." I lean forward and brush my lips against his before staring into his gold eyes. "I love you…and only you. I've said it; I've proved it; I don't know what else you want from me Inuyasha."

"I want to know that he knows you aren't his." He grips me possessively and pulls me to his chest so we're even closer.

"He knows it. Hell, even people I don't know, know it." I sigh. "But since you're home, finally, I don't want to ruin your first day back with some stupid argument about things that don't even matter. So stop being a dick and just accept what I have to say. And I say we have to figure this out."

He looks at me. "You're holding back."

I sit up. "No. No I'm not. You know everything I know. You know all the information, you know who the spies are, you know how frustrated I am that I can't figure anything out and all I can tell them is to keep training." I groan and put my head in my hands and he cradles me in his arms, his mouth near my ear.

"Hey, I'm here and I'm better…we're going to get it figured out." He whispers.

"I know but…but anything could happen." I look at him and hold him close. Then I feel something. I back away and look out the window. I see Hiten standing at the edge of the yard. "He's here." I grab Inuyasha's hand but kiss him instead, loving the feeling of his lips on mine. I've missed it…a lot. I miss falling asleep beside him, of knowing he's always there. He'll never know how glad I am to have him back…and I don't want him to.

"C'mon." I say, taking him with me down the stairs and out the back door and into the back area where Hiten is hidden by trees. I can feel Inuyasha tense up and instinctively wrap my hand around his upper arm, calming him.

"Hey." I say, watching Hiten look at us.

"They have a new plan. They hope to use Kikyo to get to Inuyasha to get to you like last time." He says, watching me. I tense up and feel anger swell up inside me, making my powers lash out ever so slightly. I try to calm myself as Inuyasha puts an arm around my shoulders as comfort. I sigh and let it all go and then turn back to Hiten.

"Is she going through with it?" I ask.

"I don't know. They still have Ayame to use. But I know Ayame is going to make it known tonight whose team she's on." He says.

"We already know it's the other side." I say. "She's betrayed us all."

"But she seems…uncertain." Hiten says. "It's hard to explain but it's as if not all of her agrees to the decision to join their side. It almost makes me wonder how they even got her on their side, you know?"

"Yes…yes I do know…" I say, thinking. "Are they aware of what Sayuri did?"

"No but…but there was a lot of poison that was injected." He says, looking at me.

"How much would you consider to be a lot?"

"Enough to be something you should watch. I gotta go but be aware that soon, you will have eyes in the sky." He gives me a look that lasts a few seconds then he's gone in the blink of an eye. I look at Inuyasha.

"C'mon. I gotta talk to Sesshomaru." I say, dragging him towards the house.

"Wait…what?!"

* * *

I grab a book and look at it for 2 seconds before throwing it on the table. I can hear Sesshomaru grinding his teeth. I've been flinging his books, gingerly, and messing up his order for the past 20 minutes. I'm looking for a book that will help but it's like searching for a needle in a haystack. Especially when I don't know what I'm looking for. Do they even make dragon poison books?

"She is becoming quite a pain." Sesshomaru growls out. I turn to him and give him a cold glare, much like the one he's giving me.

"Listen blondie, don't make come over there and make you be thankful you're a full demon because you're gonna wanna heal fast after I whoop your ass all over this library." I say, giving him another hard glare before turning back to the shelves.

"Kags, do you even know what you're looking for?" Inuyasha asks, standing near me but looking at Sesshomaru; I think he believes Sesshomaru will actually do something. I know he won't. Not only would I kick his butt, but so would Inuyasha and Rin along with everyone else in our group. I know he's smarter than that…or I believe he is anyway.

"No." I finally answer Inuyasha's question. I look at him. "I have no idea and I don't give a flying fudge cracker in space to be honest."

"You better not just be doing this to get on his nerves. Because even though you can go home, I have to stay here."

I smile at Inuyasha and roll my eyes. "No. I'm seriously looking."

Then I pull out a book; a demon encyclopedia. I flip to the dragons and search until I find the picture I'm looking for. I skim it, quickly, absorbing the information, pacing the floor. Then I practically throw it down on the table in frustration.

"This is such a load of…okay, okay…fine. Whatever." I groan and growl as I put the book on the table and brush past a seething Sesshomaru. "Thanks Sesshy for the help and all; see ya on the flip side bro."

I slip out the door before he can do anything, Inuyasha hot on my tail, and go out to the car. "This is bad..this is so bad." I say over and over as he follows me into the drivers' side.

"What are you even talking about?" Inuyasha asks, starting the car.

"Sayuri; the poison is damaging her cells. It's like cancer. This is so bad and it's all my fault."

"Weren't you bitten too?"

"…yes…but it hasn't seemed to have affected me."

"Who else?"

"Just me and Sayuri. If I can just…check to see if it is that bad, then we'll have no problems. If I can't…then it's going to be an issue."

"Hey!" Rin says, coming to the driver window. Inuyasha rolls it down, after I ask, and sticks her head in. "Practice starts in like 10 minutes." I check the time; 10:13. I forgot about practice from 10:30-2, more or less. I practically groan all over again; I don't have time or effort for this. But on the bright side, Sayuri should be here…

"Okay, fine." I say, getting out as Inuyasha ends the ignition. Today is gonna be something…

"I've been singing it for an hour; if I sing it anymore, I'm gonna ruin my voice." I say, looking at Rin with a not nice look.

"I'll just go ahead and sing my song." Sayuri pipes up from the back. I turn to her; her hair is in a side braid and she's wearing a band t-shirt and some shorts with her converses. Her skin is paler than normal but other than that she's fine. Or so she seems.

"Are you sure?" I ask, looking over to Ginta, who's watching her. I catch a glance at Koga and see him looking at Ayame, who's been sitting there on the couch the entire time. I just wanna wring her neck.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She says. I get out of her way and go down to where Ayame is. She looks up with a smile on her face.

"Hey, can we talk?" I ask, smiling back. _You conniving little slut. How dare you betray me and my friends and break my best friends heart! I outta break your neck._

"Sure." She says, following me out the door. I turn to her.

"So…where have you been?"

"Oh well my parents have wanted me there and I'm still trying to call off the engagement stuff and my grandpa is still sick." She says. _You liar._

"Aww, I'm sorry." I say, putting a hand to my heart. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

She looks puzzled. "Um, no." Then she walks back inside, leaving me to grumble and curse to myself about her, which I do.

I swing open the door and practically slam it shut behind me, startling Sayuri, who almost drops the mike onto the floor and hits all sorts of wrong notes in her hurry to squeal out her surprise at the door. Or maybe her surprise at me…same thing.

Ayame is seated at the couch, as usual, and is on her phone, as freakin' usual. I swear, why doesn't she just come out and say our friendship meant nothing to her…and I can't even imagine what Koga must be feeling right now, especially when he has to pretend everything is fine and okay. I just don't know what I would do if I were in his shoes right now…I would probably kill Inuyasha for getting a fiancée though, I know that much.

I look over at him and catch his golden eyes already trained on mine. I smile as the butterflies cascade over my stomach, making feels all the way up and down my body. He always made me feel this way, ever since the first day I saw him, way back when…I smile wider as I remember our first conversation, which was more of an argument actually.

"What are you smiling at?" Sango asks, coming beside me. She's looking at Ayame so she knows I went out there with her which means I definitely should not be smiling.

"Just…thinking about the past." I look at her.

"It's better than thinking of the future." She says, looking at the ground then back at me. I look at Inuyasha.

"I think my future won't be so bad…"

* * *

**_*Ayame P.O.V.*_**

"Are you sure they don't?" Kikyo asks for the 15th time.

"Yes, I'm sure. Will you stop it already? They don't suspect a thing, not even Koga." I smile as I think of my fiancée and how my 'boyfriend' doesn't know about him.

"Yeah but that Kagome is a sneaky bitch; she can find anything out."

"Well she hasn't found out about me and she isn't going too. But tonight y'all can finally get her." I smile evilly, thinking of how that troublemaker will finally be out of my life. Kikyo smirks.

"I know exactly how you feel. Inuyasha will be mine once again, just as it should be. Don't forget to drink your drink." She pushes the saucer towards me and I take it, sipping the tea. _Mmm…tangy._

* * *

**_*Sayuri P.O.V.*_**

"I promise I'm perfectly fine." I say as I lie straight through my teeth. Honestly, I felt sick. Like really sick. My tummy is all jacked up and my skin feels hot and flushed and it's really pale and I just…don't feel like myself. I'm itching all underneath my skin, a place I can't scratch the itches away no matter how hard I try.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asks, looking me dead in the eye. I hate when she does that; she has the Rin look where it's like she's staring into my soul. I don't like it.

"I'm sure." I say, flipping my curled hair over my shoulder and straightening my pink blouse. I make sure my black skirt isn't wrinkled then proceed towards the mike, where I will sing as usual when we do our gigs.

I smile as I walk on the stage and into the spotlight, so to speak, since there aren't really any spotlights on me. I wish there were; it would make me feel so much better as I stand on stage singing my songs. You know, like I'm an actual singer, a famous singer.

I smile as I stand near the mike and turn to the guys, signaling that I'm ready to go when they are. They motion that they're ready so I turn to the crowd.

"Alright party people!" I say, making my voice go out across the whole area. "Let's get this party started!" I unbutton my top to reveal my bright pink bathing suit top and I roll my eyes at the whistles and toss my shirt to Ginta with a wink and a kiss, which he just frowns at.

_Summer's Not Hot (Selena Gomez)_

_It's summer!_

I'm dancing around, swinging my hair back and forth to the beat. I'm ready to have fun with this song.

_The heat is blazing like the 4__th__ of July  
I got the air con' on and it's blasting on high  
So just grab something cool and jump in your ride  
Pick up everybody I'll be waiting outside_

I'm doing random dances, not even sure if I'm making sense. I'm dancing all over the stage area, seriously having the time of my life.

_Woah-oh!  
The summer's not hot without you  
I hope I get to see ya  
Woah-oh-oh!  
The summer won't start without you_

I point to random guys and then hop off the stage, with the help of one of them, and then dancing with the crowd, taking my wireless mike with me all over.

_The temperature is 99 and it can't get much higher  
So come on over here Romeo and vamos a la playa  
Woah-oh-oh!  
The summer's not hot  
The summer won't start without you_

I dance with Ginta for the Romeo part, kissing his cheek with a wink before getting in the middle of a giant circle in the crowd to sing the rest of the chorus.

_The summer's not hot  
The summer's not hot till you show up  
The summer's not hot  
The summer's not hot  
The summer's not hot till you show up  
Till you, till you show up, show up_

_It's summer!_

I dance around a little bit more then get back up on the stage and stay up there for a while, singing with the crowd as they dance along, some in the pool.

_You're the reason that I jumped in the pool  
'Cause you're so hot that I gotta get cooled off  
And all your friends, well bring 'em along  
Hurry up and meet me there's a party going on_

I jump off the stage and into a group of guys, who catch me (luckily) and start dancing all over again.

_Woah-oh!  
The summer's not hot without you  
I hope I get to see ya  
Woah-oh-oh!  
The summer won't start without you_

_The temperature is 99 and it can't get much higher  
So come on over Romeo and vamos a la playa  
Woah-oh-oh!_

_The summer's not hot  
The summer won't start without you  
Till you show up (x4)_

I'm back on stage at the end and I'm ready to sing my next part; my fave part.

_And my heart its freezing  
I am wearing a bikini  
And I know the sun is beating down  
Wherever you may be  
The summer's not hot to me (x3)  
Till you show up  
The summer's not hot  
The summer's not hot, till you show up  
The summer's not hot  
Till you, till you, till you show, show_

At the bikini part I 'rip' off my skirt to reveal my bikini bottoms. The crowd (mostly boys) seems to love that. I quickly slip off my shoes and by the end, I'm back in the crowd.

_Woah-oh!  
The summer's not hot without you  
I hope I get to see ya  
Woah-oh-oh!  
The summer won't start without you_

_The temperature is 99 and it can't get much higher  
So come on over Romeo and vamos a la playa  
Woah-oh-oh!  
The summer's not hot  
The summer won't start without you_

I'm standing in front of the pool area, singing the last bit with so many other people it's crazy that you can still hear me.

_The summer's not hot to me  
It's not hot to me  
No matter what the temperature is  
The summer's not hot to me  
It's not hot to me  
No matter what the temperature is_

I give the mike to Ginta, who's waiting beside me, and jump in the pool, one among the many. I pop my head up, my pink hair floating around. I swim to the side and pull myself up, gasping when someone's strong hands lift me up.

"Thanks, Ginta." I say with a smile as I look at my loving boyfriend who always seems to be there when I need him, and even sometimes when I don't need him. He wraps my pink towel around me, partially because I'm cold and wet, and partially because people are staring…guys to be more specific.

I smile and keep walking with Ginta, his arm around my waist. I feel drained, only slightly though. I shouldn't have wasted all my energy like that but honestly I didn't really have that much of a choice. I can't let them know how affected I am by the bite. Sometimes I just try to pretend it never happened. But it seems to hard during other times…

"Are you okay?" Ginta asks, letting me sit at the table with everyone else. I smile but it feels forced.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda thirsty." I say. "Can you please go get me a diet coke?" I ask Ginta. He nods, his eyes wary on me. I kiss his cheek and he's gone. I look ahead of me at Kagome.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asks.

"Yep. Fit as a fiddle." I joke. She smiles but it's only a small one. "I promise. If something were wrong, I would tell you."

"Okay…" She says. She watches me for a few more seconds then motions to Inuyasha that she's ready to go sing. She holds on to his arm and I smile; they always were so cute together. Not as cute as me and Ginta but still.

She looks gorgeous as she walks onstage and yet….something doesn't feel right…

**_*Kagome P.O.V.*_**

I smile at the crowd and motion to the guys that I'm ready, which is really Inuyasha, Koga, Rin, and Hakkaku.

_Heart Attack (Demi Lovato)_

_Puttin' my defenses up 'cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl, paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand_

I smile and sneak glances to Inuyasha as I walk across the stage, owning it and making the crowd sing along with me. This is the fun of performing. This is what I love...

_You make me glow  
but I cover up won't let it show  
So, I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
If comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair  
Seems more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl, paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow  
but I cover up won't let it show  
so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up won't let it show  
so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in8 love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]_

I take a deep breath and smile as the crowd goes wild..they always do…but it's a nice feeling to know they're screaming for me. Or at least for my performance. I wave to them and catch Sayuri's pink eyes, she's clapping and smiling. I wave and she waves back and then…then it's like everything freezes.

Her face twists in pain and she reaches for her leg, falling over just as Ginta catches her. Then the cawing and flapping starts. I look up at the mass of dark birds, crows or ravens, as they swarm over the area, sending everyone screaming inside. The woods are covered, they're flying towards us, Inuyasha and Koga are pulling me inside, Hakkaku and Kiehauna helping to get Sayuri and Ginta while Rin, Sango, and Miroku push everyone inside.

But all I see is the figure at the edge of the woods…the one with dark hair blowing in the breeze…the next ally on Midoriko's side.

* * *

"I'm fine." Sayuri says for the tenth time, her voice soft as if she has lost her voice or if her throat is too sore to speak. Miroku helped make it so music was playing inside and everyone started partying, either too dumb, drunk, or bored to care about what had happened outside. The birds disappeared as fast as they had appeared but I feel as if they have left a dark presence over the area. Not to mention Sayuri's bite suddenly acting up like that.

I feel a sudden sting in mine as well but I push through it, pushing it away. I can't afford to get hurt.

"What's the message this time?" Sango asks as we stand in the guest bedroom, one that was luckily unoccupied when we came up here.

"That time is running out." I say, look at them. "We can't prolong it anymore. They're obviously about to attack."

"But when?" Rin asks.

"And where?" Miroku adds, looking at Sayuri, who suddenly gasps in pain.

I go to her side and press my hand to the wound, pushing power into it. She breathes out.

"Thank you…" She says, her voice breathy, her eyes half closed.

"We need to get her home and then figure something out. We still don't know what Eaton Road stands for and what I means. Or who half of the people are on their team…tomorrow, we'll meet up at Kaede's to train. I think we could all use the practice." I say. I look out the window at the clear night sky and can't help but feeling as if there is a bird out there right this minute, watching me through the window. I look away, suppressing the shudders.

"But what about you?" Kiehauna asks. "You're in just as much danger as Sayuri."

"I'll stay with her." Inuyasha says.

"Kiehauna has a point." Miroku says. "If we're all being targeted, we shouldn't be alone." He looks at Sango but quickly looks away when she glares at him.

"I'll stay with Rin." Sango says, still glaring at him.

"Then Inuyasha you should stay with Miroku." I say.

"Then who'll stay with you." He says, sending a quick glare to Koga before looking at me.

"I'll stay there too; we can all stay at your house while Kiehauna, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku can stay with Sayuri." I say, looking at Sayuri. "I need you guys to watch over her and keep each other safe until tomorrow then we will all meet at Kaede's and then we'll figure out a plan…"

They agree but I can't help but wonder if we can make a plan to stop this madness? Or if we'll just get caught like last time…

* * *

"Babe, come to bed." Inuyasha says, putting his hands on my shoulders as I sit at the desk. I've been here since we got home around 11 and I haven't moved. It's 12:43 now.

Papers are laid out in front of me and so are books. I sigh as I tap my pencil against the wood, wondering how it all fits together.

"I will in a minute." I say to Inuyasha, scribbling down some notes about how the poison affected Sayuri and then how it affected me.

He kisses my neck and I sigh. "You make it really hard to focus." I say. He laughs and kisses my neck again. "Just let me write one more thing then I'm coming, I promise." I say, my heart rate picking up as he kisses the place on my neck where you can feel the pulse. He smiles against my skin and I know he can tell my heart is running.

I try to ignore him and write down 2 more possibilities on what Eaton Road can mean and why Hiten would tell us just that with no other explanation…unless…

Then it all clicks together.

* * *

**_*Hiten P.O.V.*_**

I walk in and lean against the wall as always watching as the others file in behind me. Midoriko sits in her chair, looking at the bird lady with distaste.

"You did not do as I told you." Midoriko says.

"You said keep it on the DL, so I did. Other people were there, the crows were all I could do. I couldn't transform them just yet or it would've been utter chaos and you would've had my neck for it." She snipes back, narrowing her eyes slightly at Midoriko. After a few seconds, Midoriko smirks.

"You do know me after all." She turns to Kikyo. "What did you see?"

"The poison is affecting the pink one. The others are freaking out and being paranoid over her meaning their leaving Kagome wide open for easy attack. So, let me just go get her already."

"No. We just wait."

"I don't wanna wait mother. We have the perfect plan for attack and yet you never go after her. Our cover will be blown if you keep waiting."

"Hush! You are still just a child and you know nothing of how we must attack her successfully. We must learn from Naraku's mistakes."

"She isn't going to be alone." Ayame says, sitting by Kikyo's side. "I can tell you for a fact that although they are all worrying about Sayuri, I know at least 2 people who will be worrying about Kagome more and they won't be leaving her side anytime soon."

"We already know how to handle Inuyasha." Kikyo says. "And you're going to handle Koga and then the rest will handle the rest so I can take that slut down and mother here can have her precious jewel and all will be well."

"Except this one little flaw." Bankotsu says. "They're training and getting stronger and stronger."

"But they aren't going to be strong enough." Hojo says. "They'll still be the same as before."

"No they won't." Ayame says. "They are getting stronger; I've seen it. They aren't the same as before."

"And neither are we." Kikyo argues. "We have new allies and it'll be easy to take them down. We have nothing to fear."

"My daughter shows the confidence I wish you all had." Midoriko says. "Keep your eyes and ears open and keep preparing. The battle will be upon us before you know it. Soon the world will be ours!"

Everyone yells and laughs and claps from the idea of having the Sacred Jewel and controlling the whole world and destroying Kagome and her friends.

But they won't get too. I have faith that she'll figure it out..that she'll be ready…that she'll win.


End file.
